ROYAL GAMES
by AT0106
Summary: Athena siempre se había considerado una niña afortunada, pues su padre (un famoso ex jugador de quidditch) y su madre (una bruja de sangre pura) hacían de ella y de sus dos hermanas parte de la nobleza mágica, pero no realeza, no, ese título lo podía llevar solo una familia de magos y James Sirius Potter se lo recordaba a diario. JSPxOC
1. PRÓLOGO

**ROYALTY GAMES**

**Prólogo**

En la mañana del 1 de septiembre el señor y la señora Pucey se encontraban en el andén 93/4 despidiendo a sus tres hijas, para el comienzo de un nuevo curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

"Mamá!" La más pequeña gritó señalando a otra familia que se acercaba. "Mira, son ellos, son los Potter!"

"Baja el brazo Athena, es de mala educación señalar" Le contestó su madre, mientras la familia que la niña señalaba pasaba frente a ellos.

"Al parecer el niño estará iniciando éste año, igual que tu Athena" Dijo Arya.

"Y que? No sé qué tienen ellos de especiales! El hecho de que Harry Potter salvara al mundo mágico no los hace mejor que nadie… Para mí seguirán siendo traidores a la sangre." Respondió Agnes, la hija mayor de los Pucey, quien se tomaba muy en serio su papel de _sangre limpia_.

"Si, Agnes pero siguen siendo gente famosa, importante… Son prácticamente realeza. A mí si me llamaría la atención ir en el mismo año que el hijo mayor de Harry Potter, vaya tu suerte Athena" Le sonrió Arya y Athena le sonrió de regreso, mientras Agnes fruncía el entrecejo.

"Bien, basta de charla!" Dijo Adrian Pucey mirando su reloj de bolsillo. "Es hora de que suban ya al tren! Agnes, Arya cuiden de su hermana y Athena, buena suerte, cariño" Agnes y Arya asintieron y subieron al tren, Athena en cambio, se acercó a su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Te quiero papá" Dijo la pequeña, luego se acercó a su madre y dejó que ésta le diera un beso en la frente. "Nos vemos en navidad" Dijo mientras los nervios y la emoción se apoderaban de ella, y subió al tren tras sus hermanas.

Athena vio asomando su cabeza por una ventana del expreso como muchas personas, al igual que ella, señalaban y miraban en dirección a los Potter y observó a los integrantes: Harry y Ginny Potter la pareja del mes, del año, del siglo y sus tres hijos, tomó un gran suspiro y volvió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraban sus padres. Arya tenía razón, aunque Athena siempre se había considerado una niña afortunada, pues pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico, su padre ex jugador del equipo de las Urracas de Montrose y su madre una hermosa bruja de sangre pura hacían de ella y de sus dos hermanas parte de la nobleza mágica, pero no realeza, no, ese título lo podía llevar solo una familia de magos y Athena los había estado observando hace solo unos pocos segundos.

"Athena tengo que irme" Agnes la sacó de sus pensamientos regresándola a la realidad. "Debo ir al compartimento de prefectos, pero regresaré para asegurarme de que estés bien"

"Ay por favor Agnes, Athena estará bien, no es así Athena?" Le preguntó Arya, Athena asintió dudosa. Le agradecía a Arya el hecho de quererle quitar de encima a su sobreprotectora hermana mayor, pero en esos momentos si deseaba que Agnes cuidara de ella.

"Se que estará bien, pero es mi deber cuidar de ella" Y con eso salió del compartimento, Arya suspiró y volvió su cabeza a su hermana. "Iré a buscar a Dom… suerte hermanita" Salió detrás de Agnes dejando a Athena sola.

Athena sonrió al ver salir a Arya, y pensó en sus hermanas, todo el mundo solía decir que las tres hijas de Adrian eran tan diferentes una de la otra, tanto, que no parecían ser hermanas en lo absoluto, a Athena no le había parecido tan cierto hasta ese momento.

Agnes era bajita y delgada como su madre, pero sus rasgos se parecían más a los de su padre, tenía la tez clara, el pelo café le caía bajo los hombros y los ojos chocolate eran grandes y expresivos, la nariz era la misma de su padre: recta y afilada. Agnes era orgullosa integrante de la casa de Slytherin, astuta y ambiciosa, adoraba ser parte de la familia Pucey y alardeaba su posición de pureza de sangre.

Arya era más relajada que Agnes ella pertenecía a Ravenclaw, y la casa le iba de maravilla ya que Arya siempre tenía algo interesante que decir y siempre lo lograba decir en el momento adecuado, era una de las personas más cultas que Athena conocía, y siempre que tenía un problema con Agnes se aprovechaba de su inteligencia para hacerla quedar en ridículo. Arya era alta y un poco pasada de peso, tenía el pelo güero de su madre pero la cara redonda, sus ojos eran miel y tenía los labios delgados de los Pucey.

Athena era la consentida de Adrian, tal vez por ser la más pequeña, o tal vez por ser la viva imagen de Daphne, la única diferencia entre madre e hija era que Athena tenía el pelo negro como su padre, en lugar de la cascada dorada de su madre, pero los ojos de un verde aceitunado intenso y la tez blanca y pálida eran las mismas, al igual que la nariz pequeña y respingada, o tal vez sería la consentida porque solo ella compartía la misma pasión por el quidditch que su padre.

El viaje hasta Hogwarts fue tranquilo, Athena tuvo tiempo de leer sus revistas de quidditch, comer, y descansar un poco, incluso conocer a las amigas de Agnes, que lo único que consiguieron fue ponerla aún mas nerviosa en cuanto a la selección de casas cuando le aseguraron que quedaría en Slytherin como su hermana.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, Athena vió como Agnes, Arya y el resto del colegio se separaban de los de primer año, cuando una voz grave y fuerte la sobresaltó.

"Los de primer año por aquí por favor!" La voz venía de Hagrid, el guarda bosques del colegio, Athena sabía quien era gracias a sus padres y a sus hermanas, quienes le habían hablado de él, el semigigante de Hogwarts. "Están todos? Bien, síganme" Dijo Hagrid cuando todos los de primer año lo hubieron alcanzado. Hagrid los guió hasta el comienzo de un gran lago, y Athena dio un grito de asombro, al igual que muchos otros de sus compañeros, pues al otro lado del lago se encontraba el magnifico e imponente castillo de Hogwarts, y aunque Athena lo había imaginado varias veces, nada de lo que había imaginado le hacía justicia. "Llegaremos al castillo, cruzando el lago, formen una línea por favor" Hagrid fue subiendo de tres en tres a los niños en pequeños botes para llegar hasta el otro lado del lago. Ni Athena, ni ninguno de sus compañeros de bote dijo una palabra en el viaje y al llegar al otro lado, Athena siguió a sus compañeros a través de las grandes puertas del castillo.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts" Un mago rechoncho ya los esperaba en la entrada, llevaba una túnica azul y una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro redondo. "Yo soy el profesor Longbottom. En unos minutos los llevaré hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, donde el resto del colegio nos está esperando para iniciar el banquete de inicio de curso, pero antes deben ser seleccionados en sus casas" Hizo una pausa. "Varios de ustedes ya sabrán que Hogwarts utiliza éste sistema, y las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin nombradas en honor al mago o bruja que la fundó. Es importante que sepan que mientras estén en Hogwarts su casa será como su familia, debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasarán con sus compañeros de casa, por lo que deberán honrarla y buscar triunfos para ganar puntos, de igual manera si se rompe alguna regla del colegio se quitarán puntos, y al final del año, la casa con más puntos recibirá el premio de las casas." El profesor miró su reloj. "Es momento de que sean sorteados, síganme" Dio media vuelta y los guió hasta un enorme salón lleno de estudiantes, sentados en cuatro mesas largas y al final del salón se encontraba otra mesa repleta del resto de los profesores de Hogwarts. "Reúnanse todos aquí, porfavor" Ordenó el profesor Longbottom, y los alumnos de primer año quedaron alrededor de un taburete con un sombrero tan viejo como el castillo: el sombrero seleccionador. "Cuando los llamé tomarán asiento y se colocarán el sombrero para ser seleccionados".

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron siendo seleccionados en diferentes casas, el sombrero gritaba GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR, RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUFF, SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN y mientras se iban terminando los alumnos y el profesor Longbottom se acercaba a la letra P, Athena sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

"Potter, James" Todo el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio cuando el hijo del famoso mago pasó al frente, era un muchacho delgado, de pelo negro y desordenado, ojos marrón y una sonrisa confiada. En el momento en el que James Potter colocó el sombrero en su cabeza, éste gritó GRYFFINDOR!, entonces se armó un alboroto en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras James se dirigía a ella.

'Eso era de esperarse!' Pensó Athena.

"Pucey, Athena" Athena se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, pero sin más preámbulo dio un paso adelante, sintiendo la mirada fija de Agnes en ella, al igual que la de toda la mesa de Slytherin.

Athena se sentó y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza con una mueca en el rostro. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la duda comenzó a formarse en su expresión, movía la pierna rápidamente, y los ojos iban posándose en cada rostro que tenía su mirada fija en ella.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. UNO

******UNO**

Todos sus problemas comenzaron el día de la selección y ella lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer:

GRYFFINDOR! El grito del sombrero seleccionador retumbó en todo el Gran Comedor, la congelada expresión con la que Agnes miraba a su hermana pequeña lo había dicho todo, para ella Gryffindor jamás había sido opción y definitivamente no era lo que esperaba oír. Athena buscó a Arya entre los alumnos de Ravenclaw, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en su hermana, esta le lanzó una sonrisa forzada.

Después de varios minutos en los que Athena no se movía de su lugar, el profesor Longbottom se acercó a ella.

"Señorita Pucey" Athena lo miró "Tiene que pasar a su mesa" Dijo señalando la mesa de Gryffindor. Athena se puso de pie, el color de su piel había desaparecido y sus pasos fueron lentos y pausados, no miró atrás, no quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Agnes al momento en que tomara su lugar en la mesa de su nueva casa.

Athena se dejó caer en la banca y hundió la cabeza en sus brazos, no escuchó el final de la selección, ni puso atención a las palabras de bienvenida que dedicó Minerva McGonagall a sus alumnos.

'Gryffindor… Bien hecho, Athena, excelentemente bien hecho' Se dijo en tono sarcástico. 'Que estará pensando Agnes… Dios mío, mis padres!' Alzó la mirada para darse cuenta que sus compañeros ya se servían la comida que había aparecido frente a ellos y oyó sin escuchar como los nuevos alumnos se presentaban entre ellos.

"Me llamo Emma McLaggen" Decía una niña que había sido seleccionada poco antes que ella, era pequeña, tenía el pelo güero y opaco, ojos azules y pecas en la nariz.

"Georgia Ross"

"Soy Jude y ella mi hermana gemela Tegan"

"Connor Wood"

"Fred Weasley" Athena miró al muchacho, era un niño de tez oscura.

"Y yo soy…"

"James Potter!, sabemos quien eres!" Dijo la niña que se había presentado como Georgia Ross, y todos los demás asintieron. "El hijo de Harry Potter" James le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

"Athena, cierto?" La niña sentada junto a Athena, llamada Tegan le preguntó. "Eres la hija de Adrian Pucey?" Athena asintió.

"Adrian Pucey? El famoso ex cazador de las Urracas de Montrose es tu padre?" James Potter preguntó, por primera vez interesándose en Athena, ella volvió a asentir encogiéndose de hombros. "El jugó contra mi papá en Hogwarts pero… El fue un Slytherin" Afirmó.

"Y qué?" Preguntó Athena.

"Nada! Es solo que… No creí que fuera posible que alguien pudiera quedar en Gryffindor cuando su padre estuvo en Slytherin!" Athena se sintió agredida, tal vez porque ella misma tampoco podía entenderlo, y no se sentía cómoda con la situación, pero que alguien más se lo echara en cara era aún peor.

"En realidad soy fan de tu papá! Lastima que se haya retirado tan joven! Pero ha sido uno de los mejores jugadores que las Urracas han tenido en los últimos… 20 años!" Le comentó Jude, tratando de quitar el incomodo silencio que el comentario de James había dejado y James frunció el entrecejo.

"Cuando estaban en el colegio Slytherin nunca fue una verdadera amenaza para Gryffindor!" Exclamó. No le gustaba el hecho de que alguien más pudiera ser el centro de atención.

"Mi padre no se hizo famoso por sus juegos en Hogwarts, Potter" Le contestó Athena, sabía que era alguien importante pero James Potter comenzaba a disgustarle.

"Oh créeme, eso me queda claro!" Contestó el chico en tono burlón, Fred Weasley rió ante el comentario haciendo que Athena rolara los ojos. "Pero tal vez ya tenia reputación y no precisamente por jugar quidditch"

"Que quieres decir?" Le preguntó Athena. James se encogió de hombros.

"Oh no lo sé, quiero decir, es muy probable que haya apoyado al bando equivocado en la guerra" Athena se puso de pie de un sobresalto.

"Como te atreves?" Athena lo miró con desagrado.

"Era un Slytherin" Dijo James con tranquilidad, mirando a Athena desafiantemente. "Y todo mundo sabe a quien apoyaron los Slytherins"

"Era un Slytherin, Potter, sí. Eso no lo hizo ser un mortifago!"

"Yo nunca dije que lo fuera… Esa fue tu conclusión, y por favor Pucey siéntate, estas llamando la atención" Athena lo fulminó con la mirada para después girar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que lo que Potter decía era verdad, los alumnos de otras casas comenzaban a verlos con curiosidad. Athena volvió a sentarse.

"Idiota" Le susurró, James le guiño el ojo y empezó a reír.

"Solo fue una broma" Dijo James entre risas. Athena lo ignoró por el resto de la noche.

_'Gryffindor, Athena! Genial'_ Pensó.

* * *

La mañana siguiente sus problemas se incrementaron, cuando fue en busca de sus hermanas.

"Arya!" Athena encontró a Arya desayunando en el Gran Comedor. "Gracias a Dios! Temía no encontrarte!" Dijo acercándose a su hermana, quien estaba con su amiga Dominique Weasley. Arya al verla se puso de pie.

"Athena" Dijo.

"Arya que voy a hacer?" Preguntó la niña, preocupada.

"Sobre que?" Dijo su hermana, como si no supiera de que le hablaba Athena.

"Vamos Arya, no hagas esto! No ahorita! Sabes bien de lo que te hablo!" Arya suspiró.

"Athena, no es la gran cosa! Quedaste en Gryffindor y que? Gryffindor también es una gran casa"

"Si pero mamá y papá…"

"Estarán orgullosos" La interrumpió su hermana antes de que Athena pudiera decir lo que realmente pensaba. "Escucha, yo tampoco fui sorteada en Slytherin y absolutamente nada pasó! Nada"

"Eso fue porque tu casa fue Ravenclaw!" Agnes entraba al Gran Comedor, y se acercó a sus hermanas, Athena y Arya alzaron la mirada, Agnes estaba detrás de ella con las manos cruzadas y el cejo fruncido. "Ravenclaw, Arya, no Gryffindor"

"Agnes…" Suspiró Athena aterrada.

"Por el amor de dios, Athena… Gryffindor!" Dijo enojada. "Pero que es lo que estabas pensando?"

"Vamos Agnes… No seas tan dura! Fue seleccionada! No es como que tuvo algo que decir al respecto!" La defendió Arya.

"Oh pero si, claro que si tuvo la oportunidad de elegir Arya, y lo sabes bien!"

"Tu crees que mamá y papá se sientan decepcionados?" Preguntó Athena, agobiada.

"Athena, papá tenía grandes expectativas en ti! Por supuesto que estarán decepcionados!... Gryffindor, Athena! Los traidores a la sangre… ahí es en donde estás, en Gryffindor!" Athena bajó la mirada. "Espero que entiendas en que te metiste" Athena negó con la cabeza. "Las cosas en Hogwarts no han cambiado desde que mamá y papá estuvieron aquí, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se quieren, se odian!"

"Estas insinuando lo que creo que estas insinuando!" Exclamó Arya. "Por el amor de Dios, Agnes, es tu hermana!"

"Ya sé que es mi hermana! Pero también es una Gryffindor ahora" Explicó Agnes. "Y yo una Slytherin"

"Estas diciendo que a partir de hoy nos tenemos que odiar?" Pregunto Athena, entendiendo hacia donde quería llegar su hermana. Agnes suspiró.

"Claro que no! Eres mi hermana y te quiero! Siempre lo haré… Lo que intento decirte es que aunque seas mi hermana, mi lealtad yace con mi casa, y ya no podré cuidar de ti, lo que quiero decir es que a partir de hoy hermanita, a partir de hoy vas por tu cuenta." Y sin más se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, dejando a Athena y a Arya detrás.

"No le hagas caso" Dijo Arya, para tratar de animar a su hermana. "Ya sabes como es! Agnes se toma muy en serio su papel… Mejor dime, que fue lo que paso entre tu y el hijo de Harry Potter?"

"Nada, es un idiota" Le contestó Athena si prestar mucha atención al tema.

"No querrás hacer enemistad con él hermanita, sabes que es una persona influyente y eso te podría llegar a perjudicar"

"Olvídate de eso! James Potter no importa… Pero lo que Agnes dijo…" Pero Arya la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

"Vamos, sigues siendo una Pucey! Sigues siendo nuestra hermanita, nada va a cambiar Athena te lo aseguro." Dijo para tratar de calmarla.

"De verdad lo crees?"

"Lo sé! Como te dije, Gryffindor es una gran casa! Y tu deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma, y también nuestros padres. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás… Nada, absolutamente nada, cambiará." Que equivocada estaba.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James - 1**

**Athena - 0**


	3. DOS

**DOS**

A partir de ese momento todo cambió, sí, todavía seguía siendo una Pucey, su familia seguía siendo su familia, sus padres no actuaron de mala manera y la felicitaron al igual que lo hubieran hecho si hubiera sido seleccionada en cualquier otra casa, pero algo cambió, algo que Athena no podía describir, pero a partir de la selección, su vida nunca fue la misma. Toda su familia actuaba de manera extraña en su presencia, inclusive Arya, quien le aseguró que eso no pasaría jamás, pero lo que más le dolía era haber perdido la relación que tenía con su padre.

Sin embargo sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, Athena aprendió a aceptar a sus nuevos compañeros, que pronto se convirtieron en sus amigos, en su nueva familia, el único problema real que Athena encontraba en Gryffindor tenía nombre: James Potter.

* * *

"Estas lista?" Athena dio la vuelta para encontrar a Arya recargada en la entrada de su cuarto. "Es hora de irnos!" Athena cerró su baúl y siguió a su hermana escaleras abajo. Sus padres ya estaban afuera de la casa, esperando a que las niñas salieran.

"Este año es el año!" Dijo Athena.

"Por fin podrás entrar al equipo de quidditch… has entrenado todo el verano! Además eres la mejor opción que tienen, lo sabemos Athena, es de lo único que haz hablado desde el primer día de tus vacaciones." Dijo Adrian, en tono aburrido, conociendo bien el tema de conversación.

"Apuesto a que si estuviera entrando al equipo de Slytherin tu actitud sería otra" Dijo Athena, recargándose en el asiento trasero del coche, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Adrian no dio media vuelta para ver a su hija.

"Todavía no eres miembro del equipo, querida, y sí, probablemente estaría mas emocionado sabiendo que jugarías con mi casa y no en su contra." Contestó su papá sin quitar la mirada de la calle.

"Podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea quidditch?" Dijo Daphne. "Sabes quien es el otro Premio Anual, Arya?" Preguntó.

"No, supongo que lo sabré una vez en el expreso de Hogwarts" Arya había sido nombrada Premio Anual.

Athena no volvió a hablar hasta llegar al andén y despedirse de sus papás.

"Estaré en el quipo, papá, ya lo verás!" Su padre le sonrió, le dio un abrazo y Athena subió al tren. _'Esta vez no te decepcionaré' _pensó mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano, luego dio media vuelta para ir en busca de sus amigas.

"Que hay Thena?" Athena reconoció a su primo, Scorpius Malfoy, antes de dar media vuelta y verlo a la cara, ya que era la única persona que la llamaba con un sobrenombre.

"Hola Scorp…" Dijo ella. "Que tal tus vacaciones?"

"Nada especial, tú?"

"Tampoco, me compré una escoba nueva y estuve entrenando casi a diario, busco entrar al equipo este año"

"Entonces nos estaremos viendo las caras, porque yo también quiero entrar al de Slytherin" Athena sintió un vuelco en el corazón, a pesar de que Scorpius y ella siempre habían sido muy unidos, le pesaba el hecho de que él había logrado entrar en Slytherin y ella no.

"Pues espero que este año logremos ganarles!" Le dijo Athena.

"Contigo en el equipo? Ja! No lo creo"

"Potter…" Dijo Athena sin voltear, conocía ese tono burlón en cualquier lado, James Potter estaba parado atrás de ella. "No tienes que estar en otro lado, que no sea aquí molestando?" Dijo, James meditó por un segundo y después negó con la cabeza.

"No, en realidad no!" Dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

"Bien, pues entonces nosotros nos vamos" Dijo Athena. "Vamos Scorp, busquemos compartimento y dejemos de estorbar el camino del _príncipe_"

"Vaya, vamos progresando no es así? Por fin vas entendiendo tu posición aquí." Dijo James como si no hubiera notado el tono sarcástico de Athena.

"Eres un imbécil"

"Yo también te extrañé!." Alcanzó a decir James antes de que Athena y Scorpius entraran al compartimento próximo.

"Así que, me decías?" Dijo Scorpius una vez que cerró la puerta del compartimento y tomó asiento frente a su prima. "De verdad necesitas tanto entrar al equipo?" Athena asintió.

"Es una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a mi papá que sigo valiendo la pena, ya sabes, después del sorteo y todo eso…"

"Athena han pasado dos años! Seguro tus papás ya lo superaron!"

"No los conoces Scorp… Y para colmo Arya fue nombrada Premio Anual! Otra cosa mas con la que voy a tener que competir…"

"Agnes prefecta, y graduada con honores" Reflexionó Scorpius.

"Recibió pura E en sus NEWT'S, solo un supera expectativas!" Exclamó Athena. "Y ahora Arya es Premio Anual… y no dudes que tendrá pura E en sus NEWT'S… Arya no conoce una nota reprobada." Dijo con desesperación. "Por eso tengo que mostrar mi habilidad en quidditch, es algo que mis hermanas nunca lograron y es algo que mi papá valora mucho! Ahora si consigo entrar al equipo de Gryffindor y logramos llevarnos la copa, sé que se sentirá orgulloso de mí."

"Debes de dejar de competir con tus hermanas, lo sabes verdad?" Dijo Scorpius. "Thena, tus papás te quieren tal y como eres! No intentes lograr algo solo para complacerlos, hazlo por tu propio placer." Athena suspiró. "Dime la verdad, por que quieres entrar al equipo? Solo por buscar la aprobación de mi tío?"

"No! Claro que no, tontito! Adoro el quidditch y tu lo sabes!"

"Pues si es así no tienes de que preocuparte, eres una de las mejores jugadoras de quidditch que yo conozco, y solías jugar por gusto! Sigue haciéndolo por eso y seguro que quedas en el equipo." Dijo, Athena le sonrió agradecida. "Bueno, te veo luego primita, iré a buscar a Nott." Y Scorpius salió del compartimento.

'_Será mejor que yo también vaya en busca de Emma' _Pensó Athena saliendo tras Scorpius.

* * *

Athena se despertó temprano al otro día, quería encontrarse con Albert Aldridge, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, antes de ir a sus clases.

"Sabes cuantas vacantes hay en el equipo?" Le preguntó Emma, cuando entraban al Gran Comedor.

"Solo se que Crystal Shepard se graduó el año pasado! Y ese es el puesto que pretendo ganarme, el de buscadora."

"Mala suerte para ti porque ayer escuche decir a P…"

"Chicas! Espérenme" Emma había sido interrumpida por el grito de Tegan, quien se acercaba corriendo a ellas. "Vaya! Tengo mucha hambre, vengan, vamos a desayunar" Dijo agarrando a Athena del brazo y llevándola hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, el profesor Longbottom ya estaba repartiendo los nuevos horarios, Tegan tomó el suyo y pasó uno para Athena y otro para Emma. "Que tienen a primera hora?" Preguntó, luego de darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

"Transformaciones, doble pociones, lunch, historia de la magia, estudios muggles y defensa contra las artes oscuras… Vaya lunes!" Suspiró Emma viendo su horario.

"Por que metiste estudios muggles?" Dijo Athena extrañada.

"Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que te beneficia esa materia, Athena!" Le contestó Emma. "Tu que tienes a esa hora?"

"Aritmancia" Dijo al analizar su horario.

"Yo metí aritmancia también!" Dijo Tegan. "Creo que es una materia muy interesante"

"Como sea, estudios muggles será mas fácil" Dijo Emma haciendo que Athena y Tegan rieran.

"Cual es el chiste?" Dijo una voz atrás de ellas.

"Hola James, Fred" Saludó Tegan, al ver a los niños tras ellas, Athena roló los ojos.

"Ahora que se te ofrece, Potter?" Preguntó Athena de mala gana.

"Oye tranquila!. Solo vine a desayunar" Contestó tomando asiento. "Ah! Y te interesará saber que me encontré a Albert, me dijo que las pruebas de quidditch se darán este fin de semana y que cualquiera que esté interesado tiene que ir a firmarse en un papel que está pegado en la sala común."

"No necesito que tu me pases información, gracias Potter"

"Ya estas informada de todas formas, Pucey" Dijo mientras se servía huevo y tocino. "Cuales son las materias de hoy, Fred?" Le preguntó a su primo, quien ya había tomado sus respectivos horarios.

"La única materia nueva que tenemos hoy es aritmancia" Athena escupió el jugo de calabaza.

"Ustedes metieron aritmancia?" Fred asintió. "Pero por qué? A ustedes dos no les interesan las clases, por qué tendrían que escoger la más difícil?"

"No me digas que todavía no logro deshacerme de ti, Pucey?" Dijo James mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

"A decir verdad es todo lo contrario, soy yo quien voy a tener que seguir soportándote" James comenzó a reír.

"Esa no es una forma adecuada de dirigirte a mí, Pucey, te acuerdas? Ya lo hemos hablado, más respeto."

"Pueden dejar de pelear? Solo un día, una mañana… Por favor, que ya empieza a dolerme la cabeza y ni siquiera han empezado las clases." Se quejó Emma.

"Yo? Es ella la que siempre tiene un problema!" Reclamó James. "Ahora resulta que le molesta las materias que decido llevar"

"Porque tuviste que escoger exactamente la misma que yo! Por eso Potter, de otro modo no me importaría lo que hicieras!" Le contestó Athena.

"Ya por favor! Es insoportable estar con ustedes dos!" Gritó Emma. "No podrían hacer una tregua de paz?"

"NUNCA!"

"NI LOCA" Athena se puso de pie. "Lo odio!"

"Yo te odio más, muñeca" Le contestó James.

"No me vuelvas a decir muñeca en tu vida, Potter!"

"Tienes razón, te queda mejor Troll" Fred comenzó a reir, Athena lo ignoró y dio media vuelta para salir del Gran Comedor, seguida por Tegan.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James – 2**

**Athena – 0**


	4. TRES

**TRES**

"Agh! Primer medio día de clase y ya tenemos más tarea que nunca antes!" Dijo Georgia dejándose caer en la banca de la mesa de Gryffindor, a la hora del lunch. "Es que Vercelli se ha vuelto loca? Y Slughorn? No voy a acabar nunca!"

"Lo sé, el ensayo de Vercelli me tomará toda la noche para terminarlo" Dijo Connor. Athena alzó la mirada al escuchar su voz.

"Connor, haz hablado con Aldridge sobre las pruebas de quidditch, para entrar al equipo, quiero decir" Connor Wood era el único de tercer año que había conseguido un puesto en el equipo de quidditch en segundo año, como golpeador. James quien estaba sentado junto a él alzó la cabeza.

"Ya te lo dije, niña, el papel esta pegado en el pizarrón de anuncios de la sala común." Le dijo James a Athena.

"No creí haberte hablado a ti, Potter"

"No, Athena, James tiene razón" Interrumpió Connor. "El papel con toda la información sobre las pruebas ya está pegado en la sala común. Más información de cómo sean las pruebas no tengo, solo sé que Albert esta buscando cuatro puestos nada más, no quiere que los que ya estábamos en el equipo perdamos nuestro lugar, ya sabes como el año pasado que solo probaron los interesados en ser golpeadores." Athena asintió.

"Bien, pues será mejor que vaya a ver ese papel antes de que acabe el descanso" Dijo Athena poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida del Gran Comedor, donde se encontró con Emma.

"Athena, tengo malas noticias!" Dijo Emma al verla.

"No tengo tiempo ahorita, Emma, tengo que ir a apuntarme para las pruebas" Dijo sin pasándose de largo, Emma la alcanzó.

"De eso mismo quiero hablarte! Ayer escuché a Albus Potter decir que hay mucha gente interesada en entrar al equipo pero como cazadores… Solo hay una persona interesada en buscador, así que solo tendrás que competir con él."

"Y esas son malas noticias por que?" Dijo Athena parándose frente al retrato de la señora gorda.

"Caeruleus." Athena y Emma entraron en la sala común después de que Emma dijera la contraseña. "Porque la persona que quiere ser buscador es…"

"JAMES POTTER!" Gritó Athena al acercarse a la nota pegada en la pared y ver el nombre de su rival en letras doradas.

"Exacto." Dijo Emma.

"Bien, pues estoy oficialmente fuera del equipo!" Se quejó Athena. "No hay manera de ser elegida buscadora si voy a competir contra _su majestad _Potter!" Al no escuchar nada de parte de Emma, Athena supo que era verdad, vencer a James Potter era prácticamente imposible.

* * *

"Para este primer ejercicio necesitarán ponerse en parejas… Siendo tan pocos en el salón, veamos" Dijo el profesor de aritmanca John Fellon, viendo su lista de estudiantes. "Bien, Weasley estará con Grey" Fred miró al chico de Ravenclaw que sería su compañero. "Pucey y Potter, por favor" Athena roló los ojos.

_'Clásico'_ Pensó ella. James lanzó un quejido.

"Y eso dejan a la señorita Blumer y al señor Davies. Si puede acercarse uno de cada equipo por el ejercicio a mi escritorio" Athena le hizo un gesto de desesperación a Tegan al pararse de su lugar e ir por el ejercicio. Tegan le mostró los pulgares hacia arriba cuando Athena se acercó a Potter.

"No te preocupes, yo hago el trabajo." Dijo Athena en cuanto se sentó.

"Me parece bien! Realmente no entendí nada y si te esfuerzas me harías un gran favor regalándome la calificación, Pucey." Le contestó James sonriendo. Athena reflexionó un poco, no quería hacerle ningún favor a Potter.

"A decir verdad, tu resuelve esta parte del problema… Y si te esfuerzas un poco, Potter, conseguirás la calificación tu solito."

"Vamos, Athena, creí que no querías que te ayudara! Hazlo tú y los dos saldremos ganando!" Contestó James.

"Por qué eres tan insoportable!" James se encogió de hombros.

"Es natural, sabes, es lo que me provoca estar cerca de ti."

"Yo tampoco lo disfruto, Potter, créemelo!."

"Además, aunque quisiera no puedo ayudarte! Estoy muy ocupado toda la semana"

"Haciendo que?" Preguntó Athena confundida.

"Practicas de quidditch, quiero estar en forma para cuando empiece la temporada"

"Las pruebas de quidditch todavía no pasan, Potter, primero tienes que vencerme si quieres estar en forma para la temporada." James se echó a reír tan fuerte, que el profesor le llamó la atención.

"Tu? Tu quieres ser buscadora? Athena por favor, date por perdida de una vez… No hay forma en que me puedas vencer… Si tanto quieres estar en el equipo, hazte un favor y apúntante de cazadora, porque de otro modo no lo vas a conseguir."

"Me gusta que tengas tanta confianza, de esa manera tu fracaso me dará mas satisfacción."

"Fracaso? No me hagas reír… Voy a ser el nuevo buscador, Pucey, porque verás simplemente soy…" Dijo viéndola de abajo para arriba. "…La mejor opción." Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo y desordenándolo aún mas.

"Ya lo veremos!" Dijo Athena desafiante.

"De acuerdo, ya lo veremos" Dijo todavía riendo.

* * *

El día de las pruebas de quidditch, Athena ya se encontraba en el estadio con el resto de los estudiantes que presentarían las pruebas, esperando a que el equipo de Gryffindor se acercara a darles las indicaciones de las que constaban sus pruebas. El primero en llegar al campo fue el capitán, Albert Aldridge, seguido de Chad Jordan y Connor Wood.

"Eh, hola!" Saludó Aldridge. "Bien comencemos, los dividiré por posiciones, de acuerdo? Los golpeadores con Connor, buscadores con Chad y los cazadores conmigo" Cinco niños, entre ellos Fred Weasley, se acercaron a Connor. James y Athena fueron directo a Chad Jordan y el resto, entre ellos Albus Potter, se dirigieron junto a Aldridge. "Por qué no empiezan los golpeadores… monten sus escobas, y traten de derribar a cualquiera de nosotros tres"

La prueba de los golpeadores no duró más de diez minutos, pues Fred Weasley había derribado rápidamente a Connor y a Chad de sus escobas con un solo golpe, bien dirigido, a la pelota y llevándola muy lejos.

"Bien hecho, Freddie" Lo felicitó James, Fred le sonrió. "Que te puedo decir, Pucey, el quidditch corre por la sangre de nuestra familia" le dijo a Athena quien estaba parada junto a él.

"También en la mía, Potter"

"Ah si! El gran Adrian Pucey… bueno ya veremos de que está hecha su hijita. Hey Albert! Creo es el turno de los buscadores" Dijo James.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo, ya que son solo ustedes dos… Bueno monten sus escobas y atrapen la snitch" Dijo Aldridge como si fuera obvio lo que tuvieran que hacer.

Athena suspiró mientras se hacía una cola de caballo, éste era el momento, tenía que vencer a Potter, tenía que hacerlo.

"Suerte, Pucey" Le dijo James al elevarse en el aire, con mucha gracia. Athena lo alcanzó en pocos instantes. "La necesitarás!" Athena lo ignoró por completo, no podía permitir que James Potter la desconcentrara.

"Listos? Bien, Connor, suelta la snitch!" Athena logró ver un pequeño destello de la pequeña pelota dorada al ser soltada, para luego perderla completamente de vista. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, le parecía que llevaba horas montada en su escoba y todavía no veía ni rastro de la snitch. Potter volaba con elegancia por todo el campo en busca de la pelota, así que Athena hizo lo mismo.

Después de varios minutos de no encontrar la snitch, las pruebas se convirtieron en una competencia de vuelo entre los dos, Athena lograba hacer piruetas en el aire, para recibir vitoreos de los espectadores del campo y James le contestaba el desafío volando de misma espectacular manera. Athena tomaba velocidad, y James la alcanzaba rápidamente, recibiendo aplausos. De pronto James se frenó en seco y cambió de dirección para luego tomar gran velocidad, Athena se desconcertó al ver que ya no la seguía, para luego ver la pelota dorada a poca distancia de James, Potter había visto la snitch. Voló hacia Potter y la pequeña pelota, sabiendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer, Potter le llevaba gran ventaja.

_'No, no Athena, acelera! Tu puedes, acelera!'_ Sentía que su escoba no quería hacerle caso, en cualquier segundo Potter atraparía la pelota. _'Como pudiste ser tan tonta como para olvidarte de buscar la snitch y preocuparte por mostrarle a Potter tu manera de volar!'_ Se reprochaba tratando de alcanzar a James. Se había dado por vencida cuando de pronto varias cosas ocurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Gritos y chillidos de los espectadores sonaron por todo el estadio, James caía de su escoba y Athena atrapó la snitch.

"SI!" Gritó Athena, llena de felicidad, al aterrizar junto a sus compañeros. "La ten…" Pero nadie la miraba todos rodeaban a James, quien trataba de ponerse de pie.

"Estas bien?"

"De donde vino esa bludger?"

Los comentarios de los niños confundieron a Athena, que había ocurrido?.

"Que fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Athena, acercándose a Connor.

"La bludger que Fred lanzó sobre nosotros, pegó a James de regreso derribándolo de su escoba" Explicó "… La verdad es que ese fue un gran golpe, Fred, mandaste la bludger muy lejos. Tardó mucho en regresar!"

James se puso de pie, al parecer no tenía ni un rasguño pero parecía furioso. Athena, quien no soltaba la snitch, le mostró una gran sonrisa burlona.

"Al parecer James esta bien… si podemos proseguir con los cazadores, por favor" Les indicó Aldridge al resto de los estudiantes. Athena tomó asiento junto a Connor y Fred para mirar las pruebas de los cazadores. James llegó segundos después, con la cara roja y el entrecejo fruncido, llevó una mano a su pelo y lanzó un bufido antes de sentarse.

"Ya no tienes por que estar aquí, Potter!" Le dijo Athena. James la ignoró.

Media hora después todas las pruebas habían terminado. Albert Aldridge los juntó de nuevo a todos para darles sus resultados.

"Bien, este será el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor… les agradesco a los que participaron! A todos y felicidades! Bueno: Guardián Chad Jordan, golpeadores Connor Wood y el nuevo miembro Fred Weasley" Varios alumnos le aplaudieron al chico. "Cazadores: Su servidor, Albus Potter y…" Más aplausos. "Athena Pucey… Eso deja a James Potter como buscador!" Entre silbidos y más aplausos Athena sintió como si un gran cubo de hielo pasara por su garganta y se posara en su estomago. Entre los muchos estudiantes miró a James quien moviendo los labios le lanzó un lo siento, seguido de un beso con la mano y una carcajada.

_'Vencida por el príncipe… que injusticia…' _Pensó Athena. Esto ya era demasiado.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James - 3**

**Athena - 0**


	5. CUATRO

**CUATRO**

_'No, no… NO!'_ Athena había atrapado la snitch, James la había visto desde el suelo. _'Me caí… Maldita bludger! De dónde salió?' _Se puso de pie, sentía su cara ardiendo y sabía que debería verse como un tonto, con la cara roja y llena de barro, mientras Athena aterrizaba con la snitch en su mano. Con un suspiro se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Fred, y se dejó caer junto a su primo con un sentimiento de fracaso en su interior.

"Ya no tienes por que estar aquí, Potter!" James escuchó lo que Athena le decía pero no mostró ninguna señal de haberlo hecho, pues no podía permitir que viera su decepción, ya que después de todo Athena tenía razón, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, el había fracasado, cayéndose de la escoba le había tendido el puesto a Athena en bandeja de plata. Miró, sin ningún interés, como Albus y los demás cazadores hacían lo mejor que podían para ganarse la atención de Albert y lograr un lugar en el equipo. Notaba la mirada de triunfo de Athena sobre él pero en ningún momento volteo a verla, no quería darle esa satisfacción.

* * *

"Bien, este será el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor… les agradezco a los que participaron! A todos y felicidades! Bueno: Guardián Chad Jordan, golpeadores Connor Wood y el nuevo miembro Fred Weasley" Varios alumnos le aplaudieron al chico. "Cazadores: Su servidor, Albus Potter y…" Más aplausos. "Athena Pucey…"

_'Cazadora Athena Pucey? Eso fue lo que Albert dijo… entonces yo…' _La cabeza de James comenzó a girar antes de que pudiera oír de la propia boca de Albert lo que deseaba.

"Eso deja a James Potter como buscador!" James escuchó los aplausos de sus compañeros mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y entonces buscó con la mirada a Athena y le encantó encontrar la cara de incredulidad y furia que lo miraba entre la multitud.

"Lo siento"Le dijo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido y después le lanzó un beso. Intentó no reírse pero era imposible no hacerlo, pues de verdad por la ultima media hora se había sentido completamente perdido, sin ninguna posibilidad de ganarse el puesto de buscador.

"Que?!" El grito de desaprobación se escuchó claramente por todo el estadio, lo que hizo que James y los demás jugadores voltearan a ver a Athena, quien se acercaba hasta Albert con el entrecejo fruncido.

_'Aquí vamos! Las cosas no se quedaran así si Athena Pucey tiene algo que decir al respecto'_ Pensó James. Athena ya se encontraba cara a cara con el capitán del equipo. James se acercó a ellos.

"Albert no puede quedar Potter como buscador! Eso es completamente injusto!." Dijo ella.

"Injusto?" Preguntó James, cruzándose de brazos. "Por qué sería injusto, Pucey?"

"PORQUE YO ATRAPÉ LA SNITCH!" Athena no pudo contener más la furia que sentía y dejó escapar un bufido de desesperación.

"Vayamos a hablar en privado a los vestidores, quieren?" Les sugirió Albert cuando el grito de Athena había llamado la atención de varios estudiantes que se encontraban cerca del campo de quidditch. Athena y James lo siguieron. "Athena, por favor, tu también quedaste dentro del equipo" Dijo Albert, una vez dentro de los vestidores, para tratar de tranquilizarla. "Injusto sería entonces para los aspirantes a cazadores que te haya elegido a ti!" Trató de explicar.

"Pues si! Pero de alguna manera tuviste que compensarme para poder meter a James Potter, no es cierto? Acéptalo, Aldridge, él ya no puede ser parte del equipo! Se cayó de la escoba! Se dejó derribar por una bludger!"

"Si, Athena, se cayó! Pero antes de eso fue James quien vio la snitch mientras tu presumías tus habilidades en la escoba, y si no hubiera sido por la bludger que lo derrumbó entonces te hubiera dejado en completo ridículo porque hubiera sido él quien atrapara la snitch." Athena se dejó caer en la banca de los vestidores, sabía que no tenía mucho que pelear, ya había sido derrotada.

"Cuál es el problema, Athena? Estas dentro del equipo no? Deberías alegrarte en lugar de hacer tanto escandalo por una posición de juego!" Le indicó James, Athena alzó la mirada hacía él.

"Si no es problema entonces por que no dejamos que TU seas quien juegue como cazador y yo como buscadora?" Le contestó de mala gana.

"Porque ya escuchaste a Albert, yo soy mejor que tú!"

"Por favor Potter, no me hagas reír! En un partido real tu caída hubiera costado el juego, así que lo importante no es quien ve la snitch primero sino quien la atrapa primero" Era verdad y tanto Albert como James lo sabían.

"Una bludger que nadie contaba con que fuera a aparecer!" Intervino James para justificar su caída. "En un partido real jamás me habría caído!"

"Exacto! Cuando se trata de James Potter siempre hay una buena excusa para todo! Y a mi solo me queda agradecer mi premio de consolación"

"Athena no estoy tratando de compensarte por nada! Fue una decisión que tomamos entre Chad Connor y yo y no la voy a cambiar. Me encantaría que aceptaras la nueva posición que te ofrezco porque en realidad vuelas muy bien! Por eso te escogimos, porque eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros que probó para cazador y no lo lograron, pero como buscador necesitamos a James. Lo siento pero tiene las características que considero aptas para un buscador, es ágil y muy rápido."

"De verdad son esas las características que buscas, Albert? O lo que te llama la atención es su apellido?" Dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Oye que quieres decir con eso?" Dijo James, obviamente se sentía ofendido por el comentario de Athena.

"Solo déjenme saber cuándo son las practicas, de acuerdo?" Dijo Athena sin darle más vueltas al asunto y saliendo de los vestidores, dejando a Albert y a James tras ella.

* * *

"OI! Pucey espérate! Athena si no te detienes y das media vuelta en este momento te lanzo un maleficio y sabes que no estoy de broma" Athena se frenó y dio media vuelta como le ordenaban.

"Ahora que quieres, Potter?" Dijo al encontrarse con James con las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

"Sabes cuanto corrí para alcanzarte? Necesito hablar contigo" Dijo recuperando su postura y acercándose a ella.

"Te escucho"

"Ahora no sólo somos compañeros de casa, sino que también miembros del equipo de quidditch" Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Athena dio media vuelta para irse pero James la detuvo tomándola del brazo. "Espera! Lo siento, de acuerdo." Dijo borrando su sonrisa burlona, Athena lo miró recelosa. "Siento haberte vencido, pero te lo advertí recuerdas? Te dije que yo era la mejor opción" James recuperó su sonrisa y tono de burla.

"Por lo menos yo gané un puesto por propio talento" Dijo para luego soltar con brusquedad el brazo que James le sostenía.

"De eso precisamente quería hablarte… Que es lo que insinúas con esos comentarios?" Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Por favor, Potter, ya lo sabes! La única razón por la que te escogieron a ti sobre mí es porque eres James _P-o-t-t-e-r_, nada más."

"Ya déjalo, quieres? No te hagas la inocente conmigo. Estas molesta porque crees que todos son como tú! La única que pretendía conseguir un puesto por ser quien es, eras tú, y el no conseguirlo te hace enojar no es cierto?"

"No! Lo que me enoja es tu afición a ser el centro de atención, tu egocentrismo y tu arrogancia! Te crees mejor que todos los demás, y se te hace muy fácil pasar por encima de cualquiera para conseguir tus propósitos!"

"Si eso es lo que piensas entonces te recomiendo que dejes de meterte conmigo, Pucey porque la única afectada vas a ser tú" La amenazó James, pues ya había tenido bastante desdén con el que se expresaba Athena de él, y había conseguido hacerlo enojar.

"Felicidades, ganaste esta batalla! O debería decir que tu padre la ganó por ti?" Dijo con una sonrisa y una vez mas dio media vuelta para dejar a James atrás.

* * *

"Felicidades James, te lo merecías"

"Ganaremos la copa de quidditch este año, sin duda, gracias a nuestro nuevo buscador"

"Felicidades!"

James trataba de acercarse a su hermano, cuando entró en la sala común de Gryffindor y lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones cerca de la ventana, pero lograrlo era prácticamente imposible pues al parecer todos los alumnos de Gryffindor querían felicitarlo por conseguir su posición como buscador.

"Gracias. Me permiten? Necesito hablar con mi hermano un momento" Dijo pasándose de largo a 2 niños de quinto año que ya se acercaban a felicitarlo.

"Que hay James?" Dijo Albus cuando por fin James llegó hasta él y se sentó. "Lo logramos! Ya somos parte del equipo, no puedo esperar a contarles a mamá y papá, estoy escribiéndoles en este momento, quieres ponerles algo?" Dijo acercándole el pedazo de pergamino que tenía enfrente, James negó con la cabeza.

"No, no hazlo tu!"

"Como quieras… Papá estará orgulloso de ti James." Dijo mientras firmaba la carta.

"Si eh… Al? Que te pareció lo de hoy?" Albus lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. "Quiero decir, que es lo que realmente piensas de lo que pasó con mi caída y todo eso"

"Creo que volaste estupendamente y que fue muy mala suerte que esa bludger te pegara justo en el momento en que ibas a tomar la snitch, por qué me lo preguntas?"

"No crees que me hayan elegido sólo por ser el hijo de… papá? Albus miró a su hermano, James parecía realmente consternado.

"NO! Por dios, James claro que no! Eres el mejor jugador de quidditch que conozco, incluyendo a papá. Y por lo de tu caída, James fue mala suerte, nadie se esperaba que una bludger se apareciera de la nada! De dónde sacaste esa tontería?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, James suspiró.

"Es solo que no quiero que piensen que tengo ciertos privilegios por ser un Potter, sabes? No quiero que crean que no soy bueno y que aún así quedé en el equipo"

"No lo piensan, James. Vaya ni siquiera yo había pensado en esas posibilidades… Escucha, eres bueno de acuerdo? El mejor! Y si algún idiota cree algo distinto, entonces ya tendrás oportunidad de demostrarle lo contrario"

"Gracias Al! En verdad necesitaba oír eso" Albus le sonrió.

"Claro! Ahora firma la carta, estoy seguro que a mamá y papá les dará mucha ilusión ver tu nombre junto al mío"

* * *

"Lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIO!" Athena se dejó caer en la cama de su dormitorio tomando la almohada para poder ahogar su grito de desesperación. Seguía usando la túnica de quidditch y el sudor bajaba por se frente. Emma, Tegan y Georgia la miraban extrañadas.

"James?" Preguntó Georgia, Tegan y Emma asintieron.

"James!" Afirmaron al unísono.

"Dime, Athena, que pasó ahora?" Le preguntó Emma acercándose temerosa a la cama de su amiga.

"Me ha quitado mi lugar… Me lo robó Em! Yo fui quien atrapó la snitch y aún así decidieron nombrar a su amado _príncipe_ buscador!" Dijo todavía con la cabeza hundida en la cama.

"Osea que, no eres parte del equipo?" Preguntó Tegan. Athena despegó la cabeza de la almohada y miró a sus amigas.

"Oh si estoy en el equipo, de acuerdo? Pero como cazadora! Se imaginan? Yo ni siquiera se jugar como cazadora! Pero tenían que darle el lugar de buscador a Potter, claro! Aunque él se cayera de la escoba y alguien más atrapara la snitch." Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Esta vez no lo olvidaré tan fácilmente. He pasado por alto muchas idioteces de Potter pero nada, NADA de lo anterior se compara con esto y por eso lo odio, lo odio más que nunca!." Emma, Tegan y Georgia conocían demasiado bien a Athena como para contradecirla, está vez Athena estaba diciendo la verdad, su odio por James Potter era completamente real.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James - 4**

**Athena - 0**


	6. CINCO

**CINCO**

_'…James Potter atrapa la snitch! GRYFFINDOR GANA!... El buscador de oro tiene la snitch, y vaya manera de atraparla! Gryffindor te lo agradece James Potter… Una vez más James Potter atrapa la snitch. A sólo 5 minutos de juego? Será record? En fin Gryffindor GANA…!'_

Athena Pucey se despertó de un sobresalto y su horrible sueño desapareció de su mente. Tomó el reloj que tenía junto a su cama y vio la hora, 4:42 a.m marcaban las manecillas. Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad de su cuarto y podían distinguir las pequeñas sombras que se formaban: su baúl completamente cerrado junto a su cama, y posada en un pequeño sillón se encontraba su escoba. Se frotó la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un suspiro, por un momento no entendía que era lo que la tenía tan inquieta pero al ver su escoba lo recordó. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que se había hecho integrante del equipo de quidditch, pero lo que tuvo que hacer para poder seguir jugando la seguía atormentando, después de tanto tiempo. _'Han pasado ya tres años, no tiene por qué enterarse'_ Pensó mientras dejaba que su mente viajara tres años atrás.

**_Flashback_**

_"Albert?" Athena entró en los vestidores y encontró a su capitán. "Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Dijo apenada, Albert asintió._

_"Claro! Vaya manera de volar hoy, Athena, Si juegas así en nuestro primer partido, no cabe duda que haremos pedazos a los Hufflepuff" Dijo con una sonrisa._

_"De eso quiero hablarte" Dijo. "Albert no puedo seguir en el equipo" Susurró._

_"Qué? Pero por qué?" Preguntó Albert confundido, Athena le extendió un trozo de pergamino._

_"Por esto" Dijo mientras Albert desenrollaba el papel. "Léela"_

_"Athena" Comenzó a leer Albert en voz alta. "Me da gusto enterarme de que todo tu esfuerzo no haya sido en vano y lograras atrapar la snitch durante las pruebas, por lo que sé que no tienes nada de que preocuparte. En cuanto a tus temores donde me comentas sobre poder quedar en el equipo pero en otra posición, entonces te digo de una vez que si ese fuera el caso tendrías rotundamente prohibido jugar para el equipo de tu casa. Ninguna hija mía será degradada de esa manera. Espero tener noticias tuyas. ATTE: Papá." Cuando Albert terminó, Athena extendió el brazo para recuperar su carta._

_"No sabía cómo decirle a mi papá que nuevamente le había fallado, no sabía cómo explicarle que no pude vencer a Potter en las pruebas" Explicó Athena "Entonces decidí escribirle y decirle que probablemente iba a quedar en el equipo aunque no fuera precisamente como buscadora, sólo para asegurarme de cuál podría ser su reacción… Y ahora…" Ya no pudo terminar, su voz se cortó y se convirtió en llanto._

_"Lo tienes prohibido" Dijo Albert terminando la oración que Athena no pudo acabar._

_"Justo ahora, cuando empezaba a gustarme la idea de ser cazadora, cuando empezaba a descubrir que realmente soy buena!... Lo siento mucho Aldridge, pero será mejor que empieces a buscar mi reemplazo" _

_"No… NO!" Exclamó Albert. "Athena no voy a perderte, eres la mejor cazadora que tengo en mi equipo."_

_"Pero…" _

_"Pero nada!" Interrumpió Albert. "Tu papá no tiene por qué enterarse, lo sabes verdad? Dile que eres buscadora! Nunca sabrá que no es así."_

_"Pero hay mucha gente que…"_

_"Habla con esas personas" Volvió a interrumpir Albert. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Athena. Convence al castillo entero si es necesario pero no renuncies sólo porque tu papá no quiera que juegues en otra posición!" Athena sintió un vuelco en el corazón, tal vez Albert tenía razón, tal vez podría engañar a su papá y seguir jugando._

_"Potter tiene que saber lo qu.."_

_"Yo hablaré con James, tu no te preocupes por él." Dijo Albert interrumpiéndola de nuevo, "Sólo te necesito concentrada en el juego." Athena asintió._

_"De acuerdo, lo haré… Gracias Albert." _

** _End of flashback_**

* * *

"La verdad todavía no entiendo porque no te nombraron a ti capitana del equipo!" Adrian y Daphne se encontraban en la estación de King's Cross para despedir a Athena, quien empezaría su sexto año en Hogwarts. Athena se veía cansada, había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, y el comentario de su padre sólo le recordaba por qué.

"Esta bien, papá, no me hubiera gustado tener mas responsabilidades" Athena le contestó a Adrian, mientras él tomaba uno de los carritos de King's Cross para colocar el baúl.

"En eso tienes razón, ya tienes mucho peso sobre tus hombros siendo la primera buscadora que Gryffindor haya tenido que realmente vale la pena… Me gustaría mucho poder ir a verte a alguno de tus partidos este año." Athena se frenó en secó, cada año era lo mismo y se estaba quedando sin excusas para impedir que su padre fuera a alguno de sus partidos en el colegio.

"No te molestes, Papá, de verdad! Se lo ocupado que estas siempre y no hay necesidad de que vayas, yo entiendo que no puedas ir…" Adrian la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Pero llevas 3 años en el equipo y no he ido a verte ni una sola vez! Además me encantaría ver como les enseñas a jugar quidditch apropiadamente a tus adversarios… Es la primera vez en muchos años que Slytherin tiene competencia… Scorpius no ha podido vencerte ni una sola vez!"

_'No ha podido vencer a Potter, en realidad'_ Pensó Athena. Luego sonrió a su padre.

"Si… bueno yo… lo aprendí de ti…"

"Señor Pucey! Todo un placer verlo de nuevo!" Athena reconoció la voz al instante, pero aún así dio media vuelta para mirar a James Sirius Potter y de pronto su corazón se detuvo. Si, era verdad que James Potter ya había crecido bastante los últimos 3 años pero nunca como ahora, estaba 5 centímetros más alto y lucía extremadamente atractivo, con su desordenado pelo más largo de lo usual, y sin sus lentes, los ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre resaltaban aún más. Athena sintió como comenzaba a ponerse colorada y miró al suelo para que James no lo notara.

"Ah, James! Como has estado? Oh ya veo que haz sido tu quien le ha robado el título de capitán a mi Athena" Dijo Adrian estrechando la mano de James. Athena entonces miró el pecho de James, y ahí colocada estaba la insignia de capitán y el hueco que sintió en el corazón se hizo más grande. Estaba segura de que sería él el nuevo capitán, pero todavía guardaba esperanzas de que nombraran a Albus, Connor o Fred en su lugar.

"Papá!" Susurró apenada, James solo sonreía.

"Ah, si" Dijo mirando a Athena con una sonrisa, para luego volver la mirada hasta Adrian. "Para ser sincero no sé que fue lo que McGonagall pensó al nombrarme el nuevo capitán cuando tenemos a una jugadora tan valiosa como Athena en el equipo, después de todo es la mejor buscadora que Gryffindor ha tenido, mientras que yo solo soy un humilde cazador."

"Por favor, no seas tan modesto muchacho, debes de ser muy buen jugador. Todo el mundo habla sobre las grandes habilidades que heredaron tu y tus hermanos para jugar quidditch… Después de todo tus dos padres jugaron quidditch." Reconoció Adrian. "Yo llegue a jugar con tu madre algún partido profesional antes de que ella se retirara."

"Sí es verdad, pero ninguno de mis padres tiene la carrera que usted logró en el quidditch y Athena, vaya que también heredó sus habilidades señor. Debería verla jugar algún día." Athena lo fulminó con la mirada mientras que James solo le sonreía.

"Estaba diciéndole justo eso a Athena, que me gustaría mucho ir a verlos jugar."

"Si, eso seria genial, estoy seguro que a Athena le encantaría, no es así Athena?" Ella no contestó, solo lo miraba con repulsión. "Y así tal vez llegue a convencerse de que es Gryffindor quien tiene el mejor equipo en Hogwarts por el momento. Debería ir a un partido contra Slytherin, eso le gustará!"

"Mi papá siempre tiene muchas cosas que hacer, James" Intervino por fin Athena. "Además no creo que le guste mucho vernos jugar contra Slytherin, de esa forma no sabría realmente a quien apoyar."

"No, no, me encantará poder verte jugar contra Scorpius y recalcarle a tu tío Draco quien venció a quien en el partido." Le respondió su padre.

"Bien, pues Athena podrá decirle la fecha una vez que estemos en el castillo, o incluso podría ir sin avisar! Como una sorpresa para ella y de esa manera Athena no estaría nerviosa sabiendo que el gran Adrian Pucey esta viendo desde las gradas."

"Ya veremos… Fue agradable volver a verte, James. Salúdame a tus padres." Dijo Adrian en señal de despedida. James asintió.

"De su parte, claro que sí."

"Y haz bien tu trabajo como capitán, no me gustaría oír alguna queja de parte de Athena." Bromeó Adrian.

"Oh, no se preocupe, Athena conservará su lugar en mi equipo." Adrian sonrió, pero Athena entendió el tono sarcástico con el que James lo había dicho y entonces lo miró preocupada, pero él no le regresó la mirada. "Hasta luego señor Pucey, señora Pucey… Athena" Athena lo miró alejarse y perderse entre la multitud de alumnos y padres que se despedían bajo el expreso.

"Es un muchacho muy agradable, ya veo porque Scorpius se lleva tan bien con su hermano menor" Reconoció Daphne, Athena roló los ojos. "Además es muy guapo, no crees Athena?" Athena se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta de su madre.

"Eh… no, la verdad no es mi tipo…" Dijo en un susurró y poniéndose roja nuevamente.

"Pues a mi me ha parecido muy bien parecido." Concluyó Daphne.

"Yo creía que no toleraban a los _traidores a la sangre_" Contestó Athena. El hecho de que James Potter lograra encantar ahora también a sus padres ya era demasiado. "Pero parece ser que cuando se trata de los Potter esa regla no aplica, no es cierto?"

"Es verdad que los amigos de los muggles no son mis personas favoritas, pero también es cierto que los Potter son gente importante e influyente, y James siempre ha se ha portado muy respetuoso y educado conmigo" Dijo Adrian. "A decir verdad me parece un gran partido para ti, querida."

"Que?!" Exclamó Athena. "Ay, por favor, lo has visto solo dos veces! Como quieres que se comporte sino respetuosamente! Además no podríamos ser mas diferentes… Definitivamente James Potter no es mi tipo, gracias papá" No podía creer que ahora sus padres estuvieran pensando en emparentarla con el enemigo. Quería decirle a su padre la manera en la que James Potter se había expresado de él y de su familia el mismo día en que Athena lo conoció, o cómo le había robado su puesto de buscadora y como se burlaba de ella. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Delante de sus padres Athena tenía que fingir que su relación con James Potter no era del todo mala. "Se hace tarde, tengo que subir al tren… Los veré en la boda de Agnes"

"Sino es que antes!" Adrian le guiño el ojo. Athena solo le sonrió y subió al tren.

_'Voy a matar a James Potter'_

* * *

James se encontraba cómodamente sentado, acompañado de Fred, Jude, Connor, y dos niñas de Ravenclaw de quinto año cuando Athena irrumpió en el compartimento y cerró la puerta de golpe.

"ERES UN ESTUPIDO!" Gritó. No era necesario especificar a quien se dirigía, todos sabían perfectamente que Athena solo le hablaba de esa manera a una persona. James, quien tenía bajo su brazo a una de las niñas de Ravenclaw, la soltó y se puso de pie.

"Pucey! Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu nuevo capitán. Creo que lo correcto es decir felicidades, pero sobre todo gracias no cr…" Antes de que James pudiera terminar, Athena le soltó una fuerte bofetada. James se llevó la mano directamente a la cara para calmarse el golpe y fulminó a Athena con la mirada.

"Fuera! Todos sálganse ya!" Exclamó Athena dirigiéndose a los demás y al instante Fred, Connor y Jude salieron del compartimento seguidos de las niñas de Ravenclaw.

"Estas enferma!? Que te pasa!?" Exclamó James una vez estando solos.

"Dale gracias a dios que solo a sido una bofetada, Potter, y no un hechizo o algo peor porque te juro que ganas de matarte no me faltan"

"De verdad, Pucey? Te duele tanto no haber sido tu quien portara esta insignia, como para venir hasta aquí, interrumpir mi conversación y darme una cachetada frente a mis amigos?" Preguntó cerrando la puerta del compartimento que sus compañeros habían dejado abierta y mirando a Athena.

"Ni tu te creerías que me pudiera tomar tantas molestias por una simple insignia! No, sabes muy bien a que me refiero, James, así que te vengo a pedir… no, a _exigir _que cumplas con tu parte del trato y dejes de hacer estupideces frente a mi papá solo para molestarme!" James la miró unos instantes y luego comenzó a reír.

"Tu no estas en posición de exigirme nada, nena, porque el hecho de que yo te esté haciendo un favor no quiere decir que tengamos un tipo de contrato en el que yo no pueda hablar con quien quiera de lo que yo quiera, o sí Athena?" Athena se cruzó de brazos. "Así que te calmas y mejor empieza por agradecerme"

"Agradecerte? Y exactamente que tengo que agradecerte, eh Potter?"

"Mmm… no sé, a ti no se te ocurre nada?" Preguntó en tono sarcástico y desordenando su pelo. "Ah ya sé! Tal vez podrías darme las gracias por hacerme pasar todo este tiempo por un simple cazador frente a tu papá para que tú pudieras jugar en el equipo" Dijo.

"Tu no eres la única persona que tuvo que mentir para ayudarme!" Se defendió Athena.

"A quien te refieres? A Arya tu hermana, o tal vez a Scorpius Malfoy? Porque déjame decirte que ninguno de ellos dos puede ser tomado en cuenta porque son tus parientes, era lógico que te harían ese favor!... Además ellos no salieron afectados."

"Y tu sí?" Preguntó Athena.

"Athena, mientras tu te llenabas de mis glorias y mis logros frente a tu papá yo tenía que parecer un jugador más que no aportaba nada al equipo, como decirlo… UN CAZADOR!" Se quejó James.

"Pues dijiste que aceptabas hacerlo por el bien del equipo, no?" Le dijo Athena. James asintió.

"Si, exacto! Por el equipo de Albert! Él fue quien me convenció que aceptara ayudarte. Él, que no quería perder a su cazadora estrella! Pero te olvidas que ya no es el equipo de Albert. El nuevo capitán soy yo, y tal vez ya me cansé de mentir por ti, tal vez yo en mi equipo no te necesite!"

"Así que lo que quieres es sacarme del equipo? Adelante James, hazlo. Ya tienes el poder en tus manos no? Tú mismo lo haz dicho! Albert ya no está y ahora eres tú el que da las órdenes! Hazlo, sácame!" Lo retó Athena.

"Tal vez lo haga, Pucey."

"Pues me estarías haciendo un gran favor! De esa forma yo podría decirle a mi padre que me sacaste para poder quedarte con mi puesto y no se enteraría nunca del engaño en el que lo mantuve por tres años."

"Un favor? Sí, claro! Vamos Pucey, tu y yo sabemos que lo que mas amas en el mundo es jugar quidditch! O ya se te olvidó cómo me rogaste para que mintiera por ti y pudieras seguir jugando?" Athena lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos antes de apartar la mirada y recordad aquel día.

**_Flashback_**

_Era la noche del 24 de diciembre. Athena se encontraba en la fiesta anual de navidad que el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt ofrecía a cierto grupo de magos. Era la primera vez que sus padres consideraban oportuno llevar a Athena a tal evento, pues ya había cumplido 13 años, ya no era una niña. Pero la verdad era que Athena estaba completamente aburrida, su papá la llevaba por todo el salón, obligándola a presentarse ante muchos magos y brujas de los cuales Athena no recordaba ni sus nombres._

_"Es la primera vez que sales a uno de estos eventos, tienes que lucir encantadora" Le decía su madre cada vez que la veía bostezar. _

_Pronto llegaron hasta la familia que menos quería ver: Los Potter. Harry y Ginny Potter se encontraban en una esquina del salón, hablando con Rolf y Luna Scamander, y tras ellos, con una expresión de tedio en el rostro, se encontraba James._

_"Buenas noches, Sres." Saludó Adrian._

_"Adrian, Daphne, es un placer saludarlos, como siempre" Respondió Harry estrechándole la mano a Adrian._

_"Es un placer" Le dijo Daphne de manera educada. "Ella es mi hija Athena" Dijo tomando a Athena por el brazo y obligándola a dar un paso al frente, James quien estaba tras su madre la miró y también dio un paso al frente para verla mas de cerca._

_"Athena! Que gusto conocerte" Le dijo Ginny agachándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo. _

_"El gusto es mío, Sra." Respondió Athena en casi un murmullo. Su cara se había puesto roja y lo sabía. _

_"Por favor, llámame Ginny, nunca Sra. me haces sentir vieja! Dime, que año estas cursando en Hogwarts?" Le preguntó Ginny._

_"Tercero, Sra." Le respondió Athena. "Quiero decir, Ginny" Corrigió rápidamente, Ginny le sonrió._

_"Harry!" Llamó Ginny a su esposo. "Harry, ella es Athena y es compañera de curso de James" Dijo presentando a Harry con Athena._

_"Vaya! Compañera de James eh!" Dijo Harry saludándola. "No ha de ser nada fácil compartir clases con él, créeme se como puede ser mi hijo en ocasiones y no quisiera estar en tu lugar" Dijo en broma, Athena le sonrió._

_"No es nada mas mi compañera de clase, papá, es también mi compañera de casa y desde septiembre que somos compañeros en el equipo de quidditch, no es cierto Pucey?" Dijo James quien había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para oír el comentario de su padre. "Y nunca he oído una sola queja su parte."_

_"Compañeros de equipo? Así que tu también estas en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor?" Preguntó de pronto Adrian. James miró a Athena de reojo antes de contestar._

_"Así es Señor… James Potter, un honor conocerlo por fin!" Dijo James, Adrian le sonrió. "Siento una gran admiración hacia usted y su carrera" _

_"Gracias, muchacho" Respondió Adrian. "Y dime? Te gusta tanto el quidditch como a mi Athena?" _

_"Papá, estoy segura que James no quiere hablar de quidditch en estos momentos" Le dijo Athena poniéndose nerviosa._

_"Claro que si! Cuando se trata de quidditch siempre es un buen momento para hablar, Pucey!" Respondió James lanzándole una mirada traviesa a Athena. "A lo que me refiero es a que el quidditch me encanta, Señor. Me gustaría llegar a ser jugador profesional cuando salga de Hogwarts… Tal vez usted podría indicarme el camino."_

_"Tal vez si… Que posición juegas?" La pregunta que Athena estaba temiendo que llegara llegó sin mas anticipación. Su padre lo había hecho frente a Harry quienes probablemente sabían la verdadera posición de James. Estaba perdida. _

_James la miró nuevamente antes de responder a lo que Athena le soltó un por favor con los labios._

_"Soy…" Athena le juntó las manos, suplicante. James le sonrió antes de contestar. "Cazador" Dijo finalmente. Athena cerró los ojos aliviada y después le lanzó un gracias a James con los labios, James le asintió. Harry y Ginny lo miraron confundidos pero no comentaron nada al respecto. "La verdad es que quería ser buscador, pero Athena logró vencerme y me quedé con el puesto de cazador y bueno, no lo hago nada mal!" _

_"Pues felicidades, muchacho."_

_"Gracias, señor!" Con eso Adrian, Daphne, Ginny y Harry siguieron su conversación con los Scamander, dejando a James y Athena solos. _

_"De nada…" Le dijo James una vez sus padres se alejaran lo bastante para no escucharlos. "Cuando Albert me dijo que si se daba la ocasión mintiera frente a tu padre, nunca creí que fuera a pasar! Me explicas que es lo que pasa, Pucey?"_

_"Pasa que jugar quidditch es lo que mas amo en el mundo! Y solo puedo hacerlo si mi papá piensa que yo soy la buscadora de Gryffindor, así que gracias Potter, te debo una."_

_"No, ya me la cobré!" Dijo James llevando una mano a su pelo y desordenándolo,_

_"Que? Cómo?"_

_"El trabajo de aritmancia. Yo te ayudo a que sigas jugando quidditch y tu me pasas la materia, Pucey! Así ya estamos a mano. Feliz navidad" Dijo entre risas, dio media vuelta y dejó a Athena parada en medio del salón, con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco._

_'Lo odio!' Pensó al verlo alejarse._

** _End of flashback_**

James tenía razón, ella si le había rogado, tres años atrás. Después de varios segundos en los que Athena no contestó, James se echó a reír.

"Lo ves?... No te gustaría que te sacara del equipo, así que no digas que te haría un favor! Y mejor cálmate, niña, y ponte a practicar. Las pruebas serán esta semana y vas a tener que hacerlas si quieres seguir en mi equipo" Finalizó. Después abrió la puerta del compartimento. "Si no hay nada mas que hablar, vete" Dijo señalando la salida. Athena lo fulminó con la mirada pero obedientemente salió del compartimento. "Y Pucey!" La llamó James, Athena lo miró. "Nunca más vuelvas a pegarme!" Dijo y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Athena se recargó en la pared y dejó escapar una lágrima de furia. No importaba lo que hiciera, James Potter siempre estaba un paso adelante de ella.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James - 5**

**Athena - 0**


	7. SEIS

**SEIS:**

James soltó un gemido de frustración al azotar la puerta delante de Athena. No sabía por qué se sentía tan enojado. Sí, la cachetada le había dolido, tanto físicamente como en su orgullo, al haber sido frente a tantos testigos, pero era algo más que eso lo que lo tenía tan molesto, y al pensar en Athena todo empeoraba. Todavía recordaba cuando solo tenía once años, y el molestar a la niña que había sido seleccionada en la casa equivocada era divertido, el decir cosas ofensivas sobre su familia y los Slytherin ponían a James siempre de mejor humor al ver la furia que le ocasionaba a Athena. Después las cosas fueron cambiando, ya no sólo se trataba de hacerla enojar, sino que su rivalidad rápidamente se convirtió en una clase de competencia entre los dos para demostrar quien valía más que el otro, y a los trece años James había demostrado que no le costaba trabajo vencer a su oponente al haber sido nombrado buscador del equipo, y de nuevo con el paso del tiempo, ver el odio que expresaba Athena hacia él, al descubrir lo bueno qué era en prácticamente todo lo que hacía (sobretodo en quidditch) le causaba una extraña sensación de placer. Pero su juego no terminó ahí, pronto los dos crecieron y James había encontrado, en su quinto año en Hogwarts, a su enemiga en forma de una mujer que le ocasionaba sentimientos que no sentía con ninguna otra chica en el colegio y rápidamente la necesidad de meterse con ella se hizo un habito, no por el placer que le causara hacerla enojar, ya no, sino para tener un pretexto para poder estar con ella, junto a ella, analizando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para poder descifrar qué era lo que tenía Athena de especial que le ocasionaba tantas sensaciones extrañas.

_'No puede ser atracción! No te puede gustar Pucey, James! Simplemente no puede'_ Pensó dejándose caer en la banca y pasando una mano por su pelo desordenado. Pero al pensar en el hueco en el estomago que sentía cada vez que la veía pasar, y como éste se había incrementado después de meses de no verla y de pronto encontrarla en la estación de King's Cross con sus padres, parada y con la mirada perdida, que James tuvo la necesidad de acercarse. O en cómo su corazón se detenía por unos instantes cada vez que Athena le dirigía la palabra, aunque solo fuera para ofenderlo, y en cómo éste se detuvo incluso por más tiempo cuando la vio entrar en su compartimento con la cara llena de odio. _'O si?'_ James se dio por vencido y comprendió que no sólo le encantaba hacer enojar a Athena, sino que también amaba su pelo y cómo le caía por la espalda como una gran cascada de humo, sus ojos grandes y aceitunados y la forma tan particular que reservaban para mirarlo a él, su pálida piel y su hermosa figura. Todo en Athena era perfecto, excepto que en el fondo James si sentía un cierto grado de odio hacia ella, tantos años de rivalidad no pasaban en vano y la forma en la que Athena se comportaba con él le molestaba mucho. Por dónde lo viera, James estaba perdido, no había forma de ganar, no esta vez. No podía sacar sus verdaderos sentimientos a flote pero tampoco podía dejar de sentirlos y lo mejor que podía hacer era lograr que Athena lo odiara todavía más.

"James? Estas bien? James!" James fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Fred. Él, Connor y Jude ya habían regresado al compartimento sin que James se diera cuenta de ello.

"Qué? Ah si estoy bien" Le contestó James pasando una mano por su pelo.

"Te pregunté que fue lo que le hiciste a Athena esta vez, pero no pareciste escucharme… Seguro que esta todo bien?" Insistió Fred.

"Si, si, todo esta bien"

"Bien? Y que pasó? Debió ser algo grave para que lograras que Athena perdiera el control de esa manera" Le dijo Jude.

"Nada! La niña esta muy afectada por el hecho de que me nombraran a mi capitán del equipo, es todo!" Explicó. "A dónde se fueron Chloe y Hannah?" Preguntó de repente refiriéndose a las niñas de Ravenclaw, al darse cuenta de que sus amigos habían entrado al compartimento solos.

"Dijeron que tenían que irse… Y si me preguntas a mi yo creo que fueron a contarle a todo el mundo lo que pasó" Le dijo Jude. "No lo dudes, James, al llegar a Hogwarts todos sabrán cómo te recibió Athena Pucey!" Dijo su amigo en tono de burla, haciendo que Connor y Fred rieran.

"Genial!" Dijo James en tono sarcástico, haciéndose para atrás y recargando su espalda en el respaldo. "Eso es maravilloso…"

* * *

Athena entró en el compartimento donde se encontraban Emma, Tegan y Georgia, y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Tegan.

"Qué?" Preguntó al ver que sus tres amigas la miraban fijamente. "Qué pasa?"

"Es verdad?" Preguntó Tegan. "Athena, es verdad lo que escuché decir a Hannah Corner? Le pegaste a James Potter?" Athena roló los ojos, apenas había salido del compartimento de James y sus amigas ya se habían enterado de lo que había pasado.

"Se lo merecía, créanme!" Explicó. "Es un idiota."

"Pero Athena, ni siquiera hemos llegado a Hogwarts y ya tuviste problemas con él!" Exclamó Emma.

"Exacto Em!" Contestó Athena. "Ni siquiera hemos llegado y el muy imbécil ya cree oportuno empezar a meterse conmigo! No podía quedarme sin hacer nada."

"Athena, dinos que fue lo que pasó esta vez?" Preguntó Georgia.

"Nada…" Susurró Athena, no quería seguir hablando de James Sirius Potter.

"Pero Hannah Corner dice que lo bofeteaste, solo por haber conseguido la insignia de capitán!" Explicó Georgia.

"Me da igual lo que diga Hannah Corner, o Chloe Clarkson o quien sea!" Dijo de repente, recordando el nombre de la otra niña que estaba con Hannah dentro del compartimento, la que James había estado abrazando, y sintió como si un hielo bajara por su garganta. "Escuchen" Dijo aclarándose la garganta. "No fue por la insignia, se los aseguro. Y también les aseguro que su amado príncipe se lo tuvo merecido!... Ahora podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de James Sirius Potter por favor?."

"Por cierto! Ya lo vieron? No saben como está! Y ya no usa lentes! No cabe duda que cada día que pasa se pone mas guapo!" Dijo Georgia emocionándose como lo hacía cada vez que hablaba sobre chicos.

"Iagh! Georgia!" Le reclamó Athena. "Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Potter frente a mi?"

"Qué? Es la verdad! Puede que no te caiga bien, Athena, pero no puedes negar que es muy guapo." Le contestó Georgia en defensa. Athena se ruborizó, pues a decir verdad ella también había notado lo bien que lucía James Potter, pero no quería admitirlo.

"No es mi tipo…" Dijo Athena en un susurro. "Además hay millones mejores que Potter"

"Ah sí? Dime uno" La reto Georgia.

"Louis Weasley" Contestó Athena rápidamente. Louis Weasley era un año mayor que ellas, iba a comenzar su séptimo año, y para la mayoría de las niñas del colegio era el hombre ideal. Apuesto, educado, amable y responsable. Louis Weasley lo tenía todo, el único problema que Athena encontraba en él era su parentesco con James Potter.

"Louis Weasley no cuenta. Tiene algo de Veela, si es que los hombres pueden heredar esos genes…" Dijo Tegan. Emma rió.

"Es verdad, Louis Weasley tiene un encanto que no es normal… Probablemente si sea su lado Veela!" Confirmó Emma. "Pareciera que es el niño perfecto!"

"Demasiado_ bueno_ para mi gusto. No, yo prefiero alguien con más carácter, mas personalidad. Alguien más… Como James Potter!" Dijo Georgia mordiéndose el labio. Athena la miró asqueada, pero Emma y Tegan comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de su amiga.

"James Potter carece completamente de personalidad! Lo que les gusta a todas las niñas del colegio de él es que sea Potter." Intervino Athena en tono molesto.

"Cuando vas a dejar ya esa tontería!? La gente no está con él por ser el hijo de quien sea! James es de los niños más populares por sus propios méritos, Athena… Es cómo si yo te dijera que tu eres quien eres por ser una Pucey!"

"Eso es, eso no… Es totalmente diferente" Dijo al fin. Georgia le había dado al clavo, y Athena no supo que contestar.

"Dime, en que forma?" Le contestó cruzándose de brazos. "Tu papá es igual de famoso que Harry Potter!"

"Si, pero… Yo… Ya no quiero hablar de Potter, de acuerdo? Me esta ocasionando dolor de cabeza." Georgia la miró triunfadora, Athena esquivó su mirada y se recargó en el respaldo, sacando de su bolsa una revista de quidditch.

"Ya lo verán cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts." Finalizó Georgia, dirigiéndose a Emma y Tegan y refiriéndose a James Potter. Athena puso los ojos en blanco.

"Recibieron sus OWL's? Cómo les fue?" Preguntó Tegan, para cambiar el tema. Athena tampoco quería hablar sobre sus OWL's, pero no dijo nada, ya había hecho que dejaran de hablar de Potter y estaba segura que Tegan moría por decirles sus resultados ya que Tegan era la que recibía las mejores calificaciones de las amigas de Athena. En ciertas ocasiones, Tegan le recordaba a su hermana Arya, por ser una sabelotodo. "Yo obtuve dos supera expectativas y todos los demás E's! No estuvo mal! Siete extraordinarios! Nunca lo creí."

"Si, creíste que recibirías mas!" Le contestó Emma en broma. Athena y Georgia rieron. "Yo recibí casi pura A, sólo un supera expectativas y un E."

"En dónde, Em? En estudios muggles?" Le respondió Tegan. Emma era la única que había metido estudios muggles. Emma frunció el entrecejo.

"Pues a decir verdad, si! Tal vez ustedes crean que es una materia tonta pero me ha servido de muchísimo! Es impactante como los muggles se las arreglan sin magia."

"Genial, Emma, felicidades! Y no creemos que sea una materia tonta, no, para nada" Dijo Georgia en tono de burla.

"Si, claro!" Le contestó.

"Yo recibí muchos supera expectativas y otros cuantos aceptables, pero saqué un insatisfactorio en historia de la magia!"

"Qué? Georgia, estuvimos casi toda esa noche estudiando para que te fuera bien! No me digas que no te sirvió de nada todo lo que intenté explicarte" Dijo Tegan.

"Es solo que es una materia tan aburrida! La verdad a la hora del examen no me acordaba de nada. Además de que me podría servir la historia en mi vida?" Tegan negó en desaprobación. "Y tu, Athena? Como te fue?" le preguntó Georgia. Athena suspiró antes de contestar.

"Yo? Igual que Tegan" Dijo Athena. Tegan la miró extrañada. "Pero al revés, dos Extraordinarios y todos los demás supera expectativas".

"Ya te estabas preocupando, no Tegan?" le dijo Emma.

"Claro que no! Athena tiene todo para ser tan buena como yo, siempre se lo he dicho. Tu problema, Athena, es que te enfocas demasiado en quidditch, y muy poco en tus estudios! Tu debiste de haber sacado por lo menos 4 E's!"

"En mi casa fueron un gran problema mis resultados, ya saben a comparación de los de mis _perfectas_ hermanas. Y ni siquiera pude darle el gusto a mi papá de que me eligieran capitana del equipo. Y si el supiera que en realidad no soy buscadora… ya no se me ocurre en que más podría fallarle…"

"Te presionas demasiado para logras ser perfecta!" Le dijo Emma. "Tienes que empezar a relajarte y hacer las cosas por ti y para ti, no para complacer a los demás"

"Emma tiene razón, Athena, te exiges demasiado" Confirmó Tegan.

"Todos mis problemas no existieran si no existiera un James Potter con el cual competir" Dijo en un suspiro

"Quieres olvidarte de James Potter por un momento!" Le dijo Georgia. "Te molestas porque hablamos de él pero la que siempre lo saca a la conversación, Athena, eres tú!"

"Porque…" No pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida por la bruja del carrito de los dulces, quién abrió la puerta del compartimento preguntando si querían alguno de sus dulces.

"Ya déjalo! No vale la pena discutir por algo como esto. Diga lo que te diga, siempre tendrás un pretexto para lanzarle todos tus problemas a James." Finalizó Georgia poniéndose de pie. "Deme dos ranas de chocolate, por favor." Dijo dirigiéndose a la bruja. Athena la miró disgustada, cómo podría hacer entender a su amiga que era verdad que todos sus problemas eran gracias a Potter, si a ella también James ya se la había ganado.

* * *

"Bienvenidos sean todos y disfruten del banquete" Una vez finalizada la ceremonia de selección de casas, Minerva McGonagall se puso de pie para recibir a sus alumnos y en cuanto tomó asiento, los usuales platillos aparecieron. Athena había hablado muy poco después de su discusión con Georgia. El disgusto que seguía sintiendo no le permitía comer con el hambre que generalmente sentía en los banquetes de inicio de clases y lo único que realmente quería era llegar a su cama en la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre su cama cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba, alzó la mirada y buscó entre sus compañeros, y sentado a unos cuantos niños de ella estaba James Sirius Potter.

"Me escuchaste?" Le dijo James. Athena negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de pelear con él, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguirle la corriente. "Te he dicho que dentro de dos días haré las pruebas de quidditch."

"De acuerdo" Le contestó Athena.

"Espero que entrenes bien mañana Pucey, porque no te aseguro que quedarás en mi equipo si no me logras convencer de que eres mi mejor opción a la hora de las pruebas"

"No te preocupes, entrenaré como se debe" Dijo. James la miró extrañado. No era normal en Athena comportarse tan tranquila frente a él. No lo había insultado ni una sola vez, y había aceptado entrenar y hacer las pruebas como cualquier otro.

"Athena te encuentras bien?" Dijo de repente. Athena asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos. James comenzó a sentir un alto grado de frustración, por qué no lo miraba? Aunque fuera con su usual desprecio! Definitivamente Athena Pucey tenía algo que ponía el mundo de James de cabeza. "Bien, entonces te interesara saber que no solo seré yo quien te califique en las pruebas" Si esto no lograba atraer su completa atención, entonces James estaba perdido.

"A que te refieres?" Dijo Athena. James sonrió, Athena había mordido el anzuelo.

"Oh ya sabes! Que todo el equipo me ayudará a escoger a los nuevos integrantes. Albus, Connor y Fred, ellos no tienen que hacer las pruebas, estoy seguro que son los mejores… Pero tú, tu todavía no logras convencerme" James miró a Athena a los ojos sonriendo, y descubrió para su alivio, como destellaban chispas de odio. Athena lo fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba claro para James que no podía creer que le estuviera ocasionando esa humillación.

"Estas de broma" Dijo tratado de confirmar la mala broma de James, pero el negó con su sonrisa todavía en el rostro.

"Si te hubieras comportado mejor con tu nuevo capitán, no hubiera tenido que tomar esta drástica decisión y te hubiera aceptado en el equipo, como a todos los demás. Pero tuviste que hacer lo que hiciste en el tren, y dejarme en ridículo frente a muchas personas, incluyendo una niña que me interesa, Pucey, así que ahora… Lo siento pero tienes que hacer las pruebas"

"Eres un..." Las ganas que tenía de no pelear con Potter se perdieron al momento de escucharlo decir esas palabras. No sabia por qué, pero de pronto lo que más le dolió no fue la humillación que le estaba ocasionando al obligarla a ser la única del equipo en tener que hacer las pruebas de nuevo, sino el oírlo decir que Chloe Clarkson le interesaba.

"Cuidado con lo que dices!" Le advirtió James antes de que Athena pudiera encontrar un insulto adecuado para James. "Cualquier insulto hacia mi que no me parezca adecuado puede ser utilizado en tu contra, y se verá reflejado a la hora de tus pruebas" James ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero si sabía que le estaba funcionando. Athena se veía cada vez mas molesta.

"Lo que estas haciendo se llama chantaje, y no lo voy a tolerar! Quieres sacarme del equipo? Ya te lo dije antes, sácame! Pero no voy a dejar que me amenaces de esta forma!" Exclamó Athena olvidándose por completo de Chloe Clarkson y centrándose en su verdadero problema: ser sacada del equipo de quidditch.

"Si, tal vez sacarte del equipo sea lo que estoy buscando, pero no tan fácil, no es divertido. Prefiero hacerlo a mi manera... Te veo en las pruebas!" Lo estaba logrando, la amenaza fue suficiente para que Athena estallara.

"Te odio, James!" Dijo en un grito, varios alumnos que estaban sentados cerca de ellos levantaron la mirada de sus platos para mirar el espectáculo.

"No te apures, tu odio es totalmente correspondido, muñeca."

"Esto no se va a quedar así, Potter, créeme. Hablare hasta con McGonagall si es necesario!" Le advirtió Athena haciendo que James lanzara una carcajada.

"Y qué le vas a decir?" Contestó al recuperarse de la risa. "Que te estoy obligando a hacer las pruebas? Corre!, ve y a habla con ella. Pero no te aconsejo que lo hafas, solo perderás tu tiempo, pues como capitán tengo derecho a tomar cualquier decisión, si considero que beneficiara al equipo. Y eso será lo que oirás decir a McGonagall." James estaba en lo correcto, él podía hacer lo que quisiera con el equipo de quidditch, así que ni yendo con McGonagall Athena podría salvarse de esta. Tendría que hacer las pruebas si quería quedarse en el equipo.

"Te odio!" Volvió a decir Athena. James le lanzó un beso con la mano. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que lograr que el odio de Athena fuera tan grande como fuera posible-

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James – 6**

**Athea – 0**


	8. SIETE

**SIETE**

El día de las pruebas amaneció con una fuerte lluvia. James asomó su cabeza por la ventana de su dormitorio, para encontrar nubes grises y lluvia pesada que caía sobre los terrenos del colegio, y suspiró.

"Eso significa que se cancelan?" Le preguntó Connor asomándose él también por la ventana y viendo el mal tiempo con el que habían amanecido. James lo miró unos momentos sin contestar, analizando sus opciones. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"No!" Contestó.

"Qué? Pero James…" Se quejó Fred desde el otro lado del cuarto, dentro de su cama.

"Vamos, Freddie, muestra un poco de profesionalismo! Además ustedes dos no tienen que volar solo los necesito para calificar a los aplicantes!" Les explicó. "Los que deberían estar quejándose son ellos…" Dijo pensando solamente en una de las aplicantes.

"Da igual si tenemos que volar o no! No quiero salir al campo de quidditch en estas condiciones" Dijo Fred.

"Fred, que va a pasar cuando nos toque jugar y esté lloviendo? También vas a estar quejándote? Porque si esa va a ser tu actitud entonces tendré que buscar también un puesto para golpeador." Fred lanzó un bufido pero se puso de pie.

"Esta bien! De acuerdo. Vayamos pues al campo de quidditch… Dios, James creo que te estas tomando tu papel demasiado a pecho." Dijo mientras sacaba de su baúl sus túnicas de quidditch.

"Ustedes vayan bajando al campo de quidditch, yo tengo que avisar que las pruebas no se cancelan, y también iré por Al" Les indicó sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su primo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"Y quién le avisará a Athena?" Preguntó Connor. "Supongo que ella también querrá dar su opinión en cuanto a los posibles integrantes." James se paró en seco. Todavía no les había dicho nada a sus amigos sobre su decisión de hacer probar a Athena una vez más, y no quería hacerlo pues sabía que no se lo tomarían muy bien.

"Eh… No te preocupes por Pucey, Connor, te aseguró que se presentará!" Dijo al fin, y con eso salió del dormitorio.

* * *

Athena estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea de la sala común cuando James y Albus Potter bajaron de los dormitorios de chicos con las túnicas de quidditch puestas. Al mirarlos, emitió un ligero soplido. _'Así que Potter no cancelará las pruebas…'_ Pensó.

"Escuchen" Oyó decir a James en voz alta para que toda la sala común le prestara atención. "Las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch siguen en pie, así que todos los que se hayan anotado para participar vayan a cambiarse. Tienen veinte minutos para estar en el campo de quidditch" Su anuncio fue seguido de grandes protestas y lamentos por parte de sus compañeros.

"Pero hay una tormenta allá afuera!" Athena oyó decir a una niña de séptimo.

"Si! No hay manera de jugar de esta forma!" Se quejó un niño de quinto.

"Los que no se crean capaces de jugar bajo estas condiciones ni se molesten, de todas formas no serán elegidos por obvias razones. Así que pueden quedarse en la comodidad de sus asientos. Los que si se consideren aptos para el equipo, aunque este lloviendo de esta manera entonces a ustedes los veo en veinte minutos" Fue recibido con mas reproches pero James hizo caso omiso de ellos y salió por el retrato seguido de Albus.

_'Está tratando de deshacerse de los inútiles que solo son una perdida de tiempo'_ Analizó Athena al ver como muchos de los niños que se habían anotado decidían por quedarse bajo el calor de la chimenea y no salir a mojarse al campo de quidditch, aunque eso significara ya no formar parte del equipo. _'Es eso Potter? O estás tratando de deshacerte de mi?'_ Pensó, y al momento se puso de pie.

"A dónde vas?" Pregunto Emma cuando la vio pararse de su asiento.

"A ponerme mi túnica de quidditch para llegar a las pruebas" Indicó Athena.

"Vamos, Athena, no creo que a James le importe si no estás ahí viendo a los aspirantes. Ya va Albus con él, y antes han salido Connor y Fred. Hace frío allá afuera, por favor no vayas y agradece que en estos momentos no eres tu la capitana"

"Yo no voy a ver a los aspirantes, voy a hacer las pruebas" Explicó.

"Qué? Cómo es posible? Si Connor y los demás no van a probar de nuevo!" Dijo Tegan quien estaba sentada junto a Emma.

"Privilegios de los cuales yo no puedo gozar, porque como saben el capitán es _su majestad_ James Potter y hará todo lo que esta en su poder para humillarme lo más que pueda" Explicó. Tegan y Emma intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

"Eso es imposible! Es una total injusticia!" Prorrumpió Tegan.

"Ni siquiera James caería tan bajo!" Añadió Emma. Athena se encogió de hombros, ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus amigas no conocieran las trampas que Potter utilizaba para hacerla sufrir. A los ojos de Tegan, Emma y Georgia, Athena siempre exageraba.

"Ya lo hizo, así que si me disculpan tengo solo… Quince minutos para estar allá abajo" Dijo echando un vistazo rápido a su reloj.

"Si de verdad te ha hecho eso, entonces no pretende escogerte! Mejor ya no vayas!" Le aconsejo Tegan. Athena sintió un dolor en el estomago, una cosa era que ella creyera que Potter la quisiera fuera del equipo y otra muy diferente que alguien externo le dijera lo que no quería oír.

"No pienso darle esa satisfacción! Voy a probar y voy a ser la mejor, todos lo sabrán y si no me escoge entonces quedará como un pésimo capitán y créanme, nada me dará mas gusto"

* * *

Athena llegó con cinco minutos de retraso al campo de quidditch, y al parecer James, Fred, Connor y Albus ya habían dado por iniciadas las pruebas. Al verla llegar, James sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Athena lucía encantadora, pues la lluvia había hecho que la túnica se le pegara al cuerpo revelando su delicada silueta y su pelo caía mojado sujeto en una cola de caballo, por lo que James tuvo que esquivar su mirada para que Athena no notara su repentino cambio de rubor en la cara.

"Es sólo Athena" Exclamó Albus cuando alzó la mirada y la vio correr hacia ellos.

"Ya han empezado?" Preguntó. Albus asintió.

"Justo James acaba de dar las ordenes, pero tranquila, no te has perdido de nada! Es más, ya ni te hubieras molestado en venir! Estoy seguro que entre nosotros cuatro podíamos seleccionar buenos jugadores" Athena lo miró extrañada.

"Pero ya que estas aquí! Siéntate, estamos probando a los cazadores" Le explicó Connor. Athena, entonces buscó la mirada de James, quien seguía evitándola, haciéndose el interesado por lo que sucedía en el aire. Entonces comprendió, para su deleite, que ni Albus, ni Connor, ni Fred sabían lo que James le había hecho.

"Pero yo vengo a hacer las pruebas!" En cuanto lo dijo descubrió que sus dudas eran ciertas, el resto del equipo no sabía que James la había obligado a probar de nuevo. Albus pasó la mirada directamente de ella a su hermano, Fred y Connor se miraban entre ellos con miradas nerviosas. "Qué acaso no le habías compartido la noticia al resto de tu equipo, Potter?" Preguntó Athena fijando su mirada directamente en James. James no pudo ignorarla más y Athena pudo notar cierta intranquilidad en su mirada, era lógico que Potter no había pensado en que les diría a sus amigos. Después, esa fugaz intranquilidad desapareció para ser reemplazada por su retorcida y tradicional sonrisa.

"No me pareció relevante hacerlo" Le contestó James. "Además llegas tarde, así que ya no tienes derecho a probar."

"Qué!" Gritó Athena.

"Es chiste verdad?" Le Preguntó Albus a su hermano. "Ustedes dos están bromeando, dime que están bromeando James, porque sino no voy a entender esto!"

"Me oíste claramente. Ya no tienes derecho a hacer las pruebas, niña, por impuntual" Le dijo James a Athena ignorando completamente a Albus.

"Está lloviendo, Potter! Jamás creí que se fueran a realizar!" Se justificó Athena. "Vine directo aquí en cuanto me enteré."

"Lo siento, Pucey, pero yo busco personas que se tomen sus responsabilidades en serio y la tuya era estar a tiempo, no deducir que las pruebas no se realizarían, así que... Será para la próxima." Athena aventó su escoba al pasto, furiosa, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa Fred y Connor la sujetaron y Albus se puso enfrente de su hermano para separarlos.

"James, James no estas pensando bien las cosas. Esto es quidditch, de acuerdo? No tiene nada que ver con el odio que se tienen ustedes dos. Piensa en el equipo! Por favor, piensa en que es lo mejor para el equipo! Athena es muy buena, sabes que no has visto a nadie que este en el aire en este momento que sea mejor que ella. Es inaceptable que le niegues el derecho de jugar." Le espetó Albus entre dientes y agarrándolo de los hombros. James lo miraba con apatía. "No puedes hacerlo!"

"Llegó tarde!" Volvió a decir James en tono alto para que Athena pudiera escucharlo.

"Vamos, amigo, Athena es parte del equipo!" Le dijo Connor sin soltar a Athena. "Y sí decidiste que tu equipo no repitiera las pruebas entonces eso incluye a TODOS los miembros, sin excepción!" Finalizó.

"No me están dejando analizar a los jugadores! Se olvidan que estamos a la mitad de las pruebas!" Se quejó James. "Además yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí o ya se les ha olvidado? Pucey tenía que probar de nuevo y ha sido culpa suya que no lo pueda hacer, por llegar tarde." Athena trató de soltarse de Connor y Fred pero eran mucho más fuertes que ella y fue imposible.

"Tu sabías que yo vendría, y empezaste las pruebas sin mi a propósito! Con toda la mala intención!" Le grito Athena. "Era de esta forma la única manera que tenías para tener una buena excusa para sacarme del equipo, no Potter? Porque sabías perfectamente que si probaba no tendrías de otra mas que aceptarme de regreso."

"Yo empecé las pruebas a la hora que dije que empezarían! No para deshacerme de ti, niña! Ya es hora de que te des cuenta que lo que hago no gira a tu alrededor! si hubieras llegado a tiempo estarías probando en estos momentos así que lo siento, pero ya no hay manera de que hagas las pruebas." Athena supo que Potter, una vez mas, se había salido con la suya y ni siquiera con el apoyo de Albus, Connor y Fred lograría entrar de nuevo al equipo. Estaba fuera, James ya lo había decidido.

"Pero James…" Insistió Albus.

"Ya déjalo, Albus" Dijo Athena más tranquila. "Ya ni siquiera vale la pena pelear por esto. Suéltenme" Les indicó a Fred y a Connor quienes vacilaron un momento antes de soltarla. Athena recogió su escoba del suelo y empezó a caminar hacía la salida del campo de quidditch. Connor, Albus y Fred la veían aterrados, pero James ni siquiera la miró. "Felicidades, lograste sacarme del equipo de quidditch." Le dijo a James antes de irse.

"Gracias, ya lo sé. Es normal que logre todos mis propósitos" Dijo James sin mirarla a la cara.

"Eres un asco, Potter. Por lo menos ten el valor de mirarme a los ojos! Mírame!" James subió la mirada. "Podrás haber ganado esta batalla, pero algún día te las devolveré todas y entonces Potter, te habré ganado la guerra." Dijo amenazante.

"Ya estoy advertido, Pucey. Ahora me dejas terminar mis pruebas? Gracias." Dijo quitándole la mirada de nuevo y regresándola a los participantes en el aire, quienes no habían notado lo que ocurría abajo.

"Suerte formando tu equipo de cuarta." Al oír el ultimo comentario, James rió sarcásticamente sin quitar la mirada del cielo. Athena dio media vuelta y salió del campo.

"James qué pasa contigo? Te volviste loco?" Le preguntó Albus, cruzándose de brazos. James se frotó los ojos con las manos. No sabía que contestar.

"Por qué hiciste eso, James?" Le preguntó Fred acercándosele. James se encogió de hombros. La verdadera razón por la que James lo había hecho era para alejarse de la chica lo más posible, pero eso no lo podía decir.

"Se lo merecía! Elle empezó. Me pegó, Fred, te acuerdas? Tu estuviste ahí cuando esa loca me humilló." Dijo al fin, tratando de parecer convincente. Fred echó un largo suspiro.

"O sea que es por eso? Por lo del tren, James? En serio? Dejaste escapar a la mejor cazadora que tiene este equipo… Sin ofender, Al… Por lo que ella te hizo en el tren? Que no podías vengarte de otra manera? Una en dónde no perjudicara el bienestar de nuestro equipo?" Esta vez ni siquiera Fred podía ponerse de su parte. James puso los ojos en blanco.

"Fred tiene razón, James. Si fuiste demasiado lejos!" Le dijo Connor.

"Vamos, Pucey no es la única persona que sabe jugar quidditch, encontraremos a alguien que pueda reemplazarla."

"No creo, James. Y aunque así fuera, no puedes sentirte orgulloso por lo que hiciste!" Le dijo Albus. "Le acabas de arrebatar todo por lo que luchó durante tres años!" Albus tenía razón y James lo sabía. Había hecho mal en sacarla del equipo cuando en realidad no pensaba hacerlo, cuando sobretodo no quería hacerlo. "A veces no puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer tales cosas para salirte con la tuya." Finalizó Albus. James esquivó la mirada de Albus, pues ya había sido demasiado difícil hacer lo que había hecho como para que su hermano y sus amigos se lo echaran en cara.

"Bueno ya basta, no? Ya! Lo hecho, hecho está, y Pucey no va a regresar al equipo porque me sigas sermoneando, Albus. Ahora busquen a los nuevos integrantes del equipo, que para eso es para lo que están aquí y no para reclamarme." James estaba molesto, y Fred y Connor lo notaron, así que dejaron el tema y comenzaron a estudiar a los posibles candidatos a guardianes y cazadores. En cambio Albus comenzó a alejarse. "A dónde crees que vas?" Le preguntó James.

"No tengo ganas de estar aquí. No me siento cómodo a tu alrededor en estos momentos. Además no me necesitas, tomarás la decisión que tu consideres correcta sin tomar en cuenta lo que Fred o Connor o yo pensemos, así que solo avísame quienes son los nuevos integrantes cuando hayas elegido a los que tu consideres que si valen la pena."

"Bien, tienes razón, vete! No te necesito" James le gritó a su hermano mientras éste se alejaba. Pero Albus no dio señales de haberlo escuchado.

* * *

Athena se recargó en la pared una vez que entró al castillo, se dejó caer de cuclillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Qué tenía ella que le molestaba tanto a James Potter? No podía entender por qué el príncipe del mundo mágico se había ensañado con ella, no podía creer que fuera capaz de tanto con tal de demostrarle que él siempre, siempre vencía.

_'Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz, James? Por qué?'_ Pensó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le caían. Athena pensó en la primera vez que vio a James Potter. Había sido en la estación de King's Cross justo el día en que irían por primera vez a Hogwarts, y recordó la emoción que había sentido cuando vio pasar a la familia real: Harry y Ginny Potter tomados de la mano, y detrás de ellos, empujando el carrito que llevaba su baúl, James Sirius Potter. Recordó cómo su madre le había pedido que fuera mas discreta, como Arya le había dicho lo emocionante que sería llevar clases con el hijo mayor de los Potter, y como Agnes los había llamado traidores a la sangre. Recordó su selección y lo difícil que fue para ella aceptar su nueva casa, recordó como James Potter había hablado mal de su padre llamándolo mortífago el mismo día en que la conoció. Entonces pensó en lo diferente que debía parecerle Athena a James Potter, hija de Slytherins sangres pura y orgullosos de serlo. Pero ese no era motivo suficiente para él de llamar a su padre mortífago, pues ni la familia de su padre ni la de su madre habían apoyado las ideas de Lord Voldemort. Eran Slytherins, sí, pero eran buenas personas y James Potter no tenía derecho a hablar mal de ellos. Ese había sido el motivo por el cual Athena comenzó a odiar a James Potter, y a James pareció agradarle el hecho de ser odiado. Pero las cosas cambiaron mientras los años pasaban en Hogwarts, Athena sentía un deseo incontrolable por demostrarle a James que tanto su familia como ella valían la pena como los Potter, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, James siempre la terminaba venciendo. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora esto ya no era una simple competencia, no, James Potter buscaba la manera de lastimar a Athena de verdad, y lo había logrado quitándole lo que mas amaba en el mundo, el quidditch. Como si lo que quisiera fuera que Athena lo odiara todavía mas de lo que ya lo hacía.

Athena se puso de pie y se secó la cara mojada por la lluvia y las lagrimas con la túnica.

_'Me las vas a pagar, Potter. Te lo juro! Encontraré tu punto débil, encontraré aquello que mas ames en el mundo y te lo voy a quitar! Te voy a hacer sufrir tal y como tu me has hecho sufrir a mi, y peor. Lo prometo.'_

* * *

Las pruebas habían terminado y todos se habían dirigido a las duchas, excepto una persona. James se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de los vestidores. Vestido aún con la ropa de quidditch mojada y llena de lodo. Por mas que trataba de no pensar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Athena, y la manera en la que la había tratado, en como no le había dado siquiera la oportunidad de hacer sus pruebas.

'Fue lo mejor, no es bueno que este cerca de ti…' Se trataba de convencer, pero si su decisión había sido la correcta, entonces por qué se sentía tan vacío?. La necesidad de estar cerca de ella incrementaba cada vez que la veía, y James no podía permitir que esto siguiera ocurriendo y aunque realmente no la había querido fuera del equipo, no había tenido otra alternativa, pues con Athena en el equipo, los sentimientos de James no cesarían nunca. Su mente pasó de Athena a sus nuevas cazadoras. James había escogido a Rosie su prima y a Victoria Ross como nuevas cazadoras, ambas de quinto año. Y como guardiana, había escogido a Daisy Robins, una atractiva niña de séptimo año. Sabia que Connor y Fred no estaban muy de acuerdo con su ultima decisión, pero no se habían atrevido a contradecirlo y James necesitaba de la distracción de una mujer linda en el equipo, y Daisy cumplía bien con esos requisitos. Luego pensó en Albus. Sabía que le costaría trabajo reconciliarse con su hermano esta vez, pues Albus casi nunca se enojaba con él pero cuando lo hacía, le duraba por lo menos una semana. Tal vez si le dijera lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano, él lo podría entender y apoyar, pero James no quería hacerlo, no quería aceptar en voz alta lo que sentía por su rival y contarle a Albus para que lo perdonara era exactamente eso, aceptarlo en voz alta.

Se puso de pie para salir del vestidor.

_'Esto es absurdo'_ Pensó._ 'Soy James Sirius Potter, y Athena Pucey no es mas que una niña más de Hogwarts! Recuérdalo, recuerda que puedes tener a cualquier niña del colegio, recuerda que es Athena la que ya no esta en el equipo, recuerda que tus problemas con Al siempre se acaban arreglando'_. "Recuérdalo y deja esta tontería atrás." Finalizó en voz alta.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James - 7**

**Athena - 0**


	9. OCHO

**OCHO**

"Así que James no tuvo opción mas que sacarla del equipo"

"Ella lo cacheteo primero no? Ya están a mano!" Chloe Clarkson y Hannah Corner estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido en las pruebas, sin darse cuenta de que Athena y Scorpius iban caminando tras ellas. Dos semanas habían pasado ya, y el tema de conversación seguía siendo el mismo, como James solo se había puesto a mano con Athena por haberle pegado y como ella se victimizaba por el hecho de haber sido expulsada del equipo de quidditch.

"Exacto! Pero Athena se está haciendo la gran mártir, tratando de dejar a James mal parado"

"Y eso tu como lo sabes?" Le pregunto Hannah

"Me lo dijo James" Explicó Chloe. "Me dijo que siempre ha sido dramática! Que siempre busca la manera de inculparlo de todo lo malo que le… Oh" Chloe giró la cabeza y descubrió que Athena estaba tras ella. Hannah lo notó también y las dos comenzaron a reírse de manera nerviosa.

"Ignóralas! No les hagas caso" Le dijo Scorpius una vez que Hannah y Chloe se hubieran alejado. Athena suspiró, era fácil para Scorpius decirle eso, pero durante las ultimas dos semanas Athena había escuchado a prácticamente todos los alumnos del colegio cuchichear a sus espaldas.

"Me están llamando dramática, Scorp! No se dan cuenta de lo que Potter me hizo? De verdad no notan lo cobarde que se portó." Dijo Athena desesperada.

"Claro que lo notan, Thena! Todo el mundo lo sabe! Potter te trató como si fueras basura."

"Entonces explícame, cómo es posible que él quede como el héroe y yo como la villana!"

"Porque todas las niñas le darán la razón, aunque sepan que no la tuvo! Vamos, Thena, estas hablando de James Potter, el niño mas cotizado del colegio!"

"Claro, nuestro _adorado_ príncipe…" Dijo Athena en tono sarcástico.

"Y esa de ahí era Chloe Clarkson, la nueva conquista de _su majestad_" Le contestó Scorpius, siguiéndole el juego. "Han pasado juntos todos los días desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. Imposible esperar que Clarkson te diera la razón, Thena" Athena suspiró. Scorpius estaba en lo correcto, era lógico que todo el colegio apoyara a Potter, y sobretodo las mujeres.

"Dime, en que momento decidí que era una gran idea enemistarme con James Potter?" El comentario de Athena hizo que Scorpius soltara una carcajada.

"Si, debo admitir que no ha sido una de tus mejores decisiones…" Le dijo entre risas. "Tranquila, pronto habrá algo nuevo de que hablar y lo tuyo con Potter será cosa del pasado, pero por lo pronto, no dejes que te afecte, de acuerdo?" Athena asintió. "Bien, te veré luego, tengo clase con Vercelli y no quisiera llegar tarde." Athena miró a Scorpius alejarse. Para luego tomar su rumbo hacia los invernaderos.

"Oye! Pucey! Espera, espera por favor!" Athena oyó que alguien la llamaba a gritos, dio media vuelta y descubrió a Louis Weasley corriendo tras ella, para intentar alcanzarla. Athena se frenó para que el chico pudiera llegar hasta ella. "Hola" Dijo Louis una vez la hubo alcanzado. Athena le sonrió.

"Ho-hola" Dijo poniéndose roja. No conocía a Louis mas que por pura reputación, y el hecho de que él conociera su apellido, y sobretodo quisiera algo de ella tan desesperadamente como para perseguirla por los pasillos de Hogwarts la puso nerviosa.

"Estas ocupada?" Le preguntó con cordialidad. Athena negó con la cabeza, sintiendo su cara cada vez mas colorada. "Siento si te asusté, pero Madame Pince me ha dicho que tu tomaste _numerología nivel 7_ de la biblioteca y…"

"Oh! Si…" Dijo Athena interrumpiéndolo. Había comprendido lo que Louis buscaba de ella, sólo un libro. Athena lo había tomado de la biblioteca desde la primera semana de clases, y ya había pasado su fecha de entrega. "De verdad no sé en donde tengo la cabeza estos días. Lo necesitas?"

"Si, veras, tenemos que hacer un ensayo para aritmancia y creo que ese libro podría ayudarme." Explicó.

"Lo siento, te lo daría pero no lo traigo conmigo. Pero prometo que hoy mismo lo regresó a la biblioteca." Dijo apenada.

"Te lo agradeceré" Dijo Louis con una sonrisa encantadora. "Por qué tomaste un libro de séptimo curso? Si no te molesta mi pregunta" Preguntó intrigado.

"Oh… Bueno, la verdad es que me encanta la aritmancia y lo tomé por curiosidad, supongo, para tener algo entretenido que leer que no fuera una revista de quidditch." Dijo Athena apenada. "Un poco nerd, no es cierto? Quien en su sano juicio tomaría un libro de aritmancia por entretenimiento." Louis rió.

"No, no! Me parece genial! Honestamente aritmancia es mi materia favorita, y creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que también le gusta!" Athena le sonrió.

"Si, pues la verdad ni oportunidad de echarle un vistazo he tenido, con lo malo que ha sido mi inicio de curso…"

"Ah si! Escuche lo que mi primo te hizo! Lo siento mucho, de verdad. James puede ser demasiado imbécil en ocasiones" le contestó Louis.

"Dímelo a mi!" Dijo Athena. Louis sonrió.

"Si, quien mejor que tu para saberlo. Si me permites decirlo, James tendrá que recapacitar y aceptar que cometió un error al sacarte del equipo, si lo que busca es ganar la copa este año."

"Gracias. Es bueno saber que no todo el colegio piensa que me lo tenía merecido y que Potter hizo lo correcto."

"Por qué habríamos de pensar eso?" Preguntó Louis cruzándose de brazos.

"Es solo que por las últimas dos semanas lo único que he escuchado es como me he comportado como una victima y…" Athena miró de reojo a Louis y se sonrojó por tercera vez. Le estaba contando sus problemas a un muchacho que solo conocía de vista y que además era primo de su enemigo. "L-lo siento! No se por qué te estoy diciendo estas cosas, no te interesa saberlo! Y-yo dejaré el libro hoy mismo en la biblioteca."

"No te preocupes, Athena" _'Me ha llamado por mi nombre… Louis Weasley sabe mi nombre' _Pensó Athena. "Quédate con el libro, y termínalo. Yo estoy seguro que habrá otros que me puedan servir para mi ensayo… Y sobre lo que haz estado escuchando estas semanas, créeme cuando te digo, solo han sido personas envidiosas porque la verdad es que juegas estupendamente bien quidditch."

"Vaya! Ya veo que lo que se dice de ti es cierto." Le dijo Athena sonriendo.

"Lo que se dice de mí?" Dijo Louis frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Ya sabes, _el niño más amable de todo Hogwarts_." Louis rió de buena gana.

"Oh! Eso." Le contestó entre risas "Pues te sorprenderá saber que no siempre soy amable, pero sobretodo no estaba intentando ser amable en este momento. Lo que te dije, lo he dicho en serio."

"Gracias, Louis" _'Louis! Ahora yo lo he llamado por su nombre. Creerá que soy algún tipo de acosadora o algo por el estilo'_.

"No hay de que! Y te gustara saber que lo que se dice de ti es completamente falso" Fue el turno de Athena de fruncir el entrecejo.

"Que es lo que se dice de mi?"

"Créeme, no quieres saberlo! Todo lo que yo he oído de ti ha venido por parte de James." Athena puso los ojos en blanco. "Descuida, no puede estar mas equivocado. Me has parecido una niña interesante, Athena Pucey… De verdad me gustaría poder llegar a conocerte mejor" Le dijo mostrando sus dientes blancos. "A ti, te gustaría eso?" Athena asintió emocionada. No podía creer su buena suerte. "Bien, pues espero volver a verte pronto."

"Seguro!" Contestó Athena. Louis dio media vuelta para irse, Athena hizo lo mismo.

"Y Athena!" La llamó de nuevo. Athena volteó. "James no merece si quiera tenerte en su equipo." El hoyo tan grande que se había formado en su estómago a partir del día de las pruebas se llenó de pronto al escuchar a Louis Weasley decirle eso.

* * *

James estaba inquieto. Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde el inicio de la clase y Athena no había aparecido todavía. Qué podía ser más importante que la clase para Pucey en estos momentos? James no lo sabía. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sin escuchar una palabra del profesor Longbottom, cuando se oyeron suaves toquidos en la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo el profesor. La puerta se abrió sigilosamente y Athena asomó su cabeza.

"Disculpe profesor, puedo pasar?" Preguntó de manera educada. James la observó, descubriendo un cierto brillo en su cara. Qué podría haber puesto a Pucey de tan buen humor? Otra cosa que James no sabía.

"Ah! Srita. Pucey, decidió acompañarnos. Esta bien, pase, adelante" Athena abrió la puerta completamente y entró al invernadero, dirigiéndose a Tegan. "Bien, como les estaba diciendo, la tármica resulta muy eficaz para la inflamación del cerebro, y de ahí que se emplee en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y…"

"En dónde estabas?" Le preguntó Tegan, una vez que Athena tomó su lugar, haciendo que perdiera por completo la atención hacia el profesor.

"Luego" Le dijo Athena.

"Quiero que tomen, por equipos de cuatro, una tármica e intenten succionarle el veneno para pasarlos a estos frascos" Finalizó el profesor. Tegan y Athena se acercaron a Emma y Georgia, quienes estaban una mesa detrás de la de James, Fred, Connor y Jude.

"Ahora si nos puedes explicar en dónde estabas? Y por qué es que estas de tan buen humor?" Le dijo Tegan. Athena no dejaba de sonreír.

"Es maravilloso!" Dijo Athena en un suspiro.

"Qué es maravilloso?" Le preguntó Emma.

"Quién? Querrás decir!" La corrigió Athena. Sus amigas la miraban extrañadas. "Tan educado, tan amable y tan, tan guapo!"

"Quién, Athena?" Le preguntó Georgia.

"Louis Weasley!" Dijo al fin. En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una maceta rompiéndose, Athena y sus amigas voltearon ver a James, quien había dejado caer la maceta de forma accidental. James se arrodilló y con la cara roja pronunció_ reparo_ y la maceta volvió a quedar como antes.

"Cuenta ya!" Dijo Georgia, una vez que James se había puesto de pie.

Cuando regresó a la mesa de trabajo, James se acomodó cautelosamente de tal manera, para poder escuchar lo que Athena decía. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Pucey, hacía que James sintiera una punzada en la boca del estómago. Así que era Louis, la razón por la cual Athena había llegado tarde a clase y se había puesto de buen humor había sido su propio primo.

_'Imbécil? Louis me llamó imbécil?'_ Pensó mientras escuchaba el relato de Athena. Cierto era que de todos los primos de James, Louis siempre había sido su menos favorito, el niño perfecto que nunca hacía nada malo le parecía a James un poco soso. Pero la forma en la que Athena contaba, entre risas, todo lo que Louis le había dicho sobre él lo hacía sentir rabia.

"Disculpe, profesor" Dijo de repente, lo bastante alto como para que toda la clase lo pudiera oír. El profesor Longbottom lo miró.

"Si, Sr. Potter?"

"Esto ya es parte de los N.E.W.T's no es cierto?" Dijo James. Sabía que ya contaba con toda la atención de la clase, incluyendo la de Athena y sus amigas.

"Ciertamente, si!" Contestó el profesor.

"Y los N.E.W.T's son los exámenes mas difíciles de toda nuestra formación en Hogwarts." Continuó James. El profesor asintió. "Entonces supongo que las clases deberán de ser más estrictas que las demás. Dirigidas a estudiantes que de verdad les interese aprender."

"No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar, Sr. Potter?"

"Es sólo que Pucey además de haber llegado tarde, no ha parado de hablar sin dejar que las personas que realmente estamos intentado hacer el ejercicio nos podamos concentrar adecuadamente. Y la verdad eso no me parece la forma correcta de actuar frente a una clase de tipo N.E.W.T, profesor." Athena solo miraba la parte trasera de Potter, pero podía imaginar su cara perfectamente, con su sonrisa malvada en los labios y su ojos pícaros cuando sabía que lograría lo que se proponía: hacerle daño. Tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle la tármica que sostenía en las manos, pero se contuvo, esperando la respuesta del profesor.

"Pues…" Dijo el profesor después de segundos de analizar lo que James le había dicho. "Tiene razón, Sr. Potter, esa no es una forma correcta de actuar en una clase de este nivel. Qué tiene que decir usted al respecto, Srita. Pucey?"

"Profesor, Potter solo esta tratando de perjudicarme… Siento haber llegado tarde, sé que no es adecuado, pero estoy trabajando y mi equipo puede corroborar que lo que le digo es cierto! No es mi culpa que Potter no pueda concentrarse para hacer el trabajo, pero tal vez no tenga nada que ver conmigo y sea mas bien un problema de capacidad." Dijo Athena. James giró el cuerpo para mirarla. Athena le lanzó una sonrisa fingida. "A lo que me refiero" Continuó "Es a que tal vez Potter no esté realmente capacitado para el nivel de dificultad de la clase, profesor."

"Si, verdad. Lo que pasa es que como este nivel es tan difícil para mi, necesito de toda mi concentración y tus conversaciones estúpidas no me dejan hacerlo." James se olvidó que estaba frente a toda la clase, pero Athena lo había hecho enojar demasiado.

"Y a ti, quién te dio permiso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?" Le espetó Athena.

"Y a ti, quién te dio permiso de hablar con mi familia? Porque te recuerdo, Pucey que así como lo ves Louis es MI primo y tu no tienes derecho de acercarte a nadie de mi familia"

"En primer lugar tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo y no puedo hablar, y en segundo lugar Louis podrá ser tu primo, Potter, pero él tiene todo lo que a ti te hace falta: educación y clase" James sintió otra punzada en el estómago. Tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia Athena.

"Ya es suficiente!" Exclamó el profesor Longbottom antes de que James pudiera pensar en un contraataque. "Sr. Potter guarde la varita en este momento. Y no les permito que se hablen de esa manera, no se encuentran en su hora libre, están en mi clase y tanto yo como sus compañeros merecemos un poco de respeto de su parte! Estamos intentando trabajar aquí, y ustedes no nos permiten hacerlo, así que salgan en este momento del invernadero y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor."

"Pero profesor!" Se quejó Athena.

"Pero nada! Salgan" Dijo señalando la puerta. "Y recibirán un castigo, se los aseguro. Haber si de esta manera aprender a sobrellevarse! Salgan ahora, y esperen ahí hasta que termine la clase." James y Athena se miraron y después tomaron sus cosas y salieron del invernadero. El profesor azotó la puerta tras ellos.

La hora que faltaba de clase pasó lentamente, James y Athena no se dirigieron la palabra ni una sola vez desde el momento de salir del invernadero, solamente se limitaron a lanzarse miradas de odio el uno al otro. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta y sus compañeros empezaron a salir, el profesor Longbottom los llamó para que pasaran nuevamente. Athena entró seguida de James quien cerró la puerta tras él.

"Siento mucho tener que hacer esto, muchachos, pero no me han dado otra alternativa." Dijo el profesor cuando Athena y James se sentaron frente a él. "La manera de tratarse entre ustedes dos empeora cada año y estas situaciones no pueden seguir dándose, ni en mi clase ni en ningún otro lugar! Así que acompáñenme." Dijo poniéndose de pie.

"A dónde profesor?" Preguntó James, poniéndose él también de pie.

"Iremos a ver a la directora." James y Athena se miraron el uno a otro, intercambiando miradas nerviosas. Minerva McGonagall era una directora estricta, y sabían que si el profesor Longbottom le contaba como se habían comportado en la clase, recibirían un fuerte castigo.

No hablaron durante el trayecto de los invernaderos a la oficina de McGonagall, ni tampoco cuando el profesor Longbottom los dejó esperando fuera de la oficina mientras él le explicaba a la directora lo que había ocurrido. James caminaba de un lado a otro y Athena, sentada, lo observaba cuando el profesor salió de la oficina y les indicó que pasaran.

La oficina de McGonagall era un cuarto circular adornado con cuadros de todos los directores pasados de Hogwarts en las paredes, y en el fondo, sentada en su escritorio, se encontraba Minerva McGonagall, con una mirada severa en el rostro.

"Déjenos solos, profesor" Le ordenó McGonagall a Longbottom. El profesor asintió y salió de la oficina de la directora, cerrando la puerta. "Siéntense!" Les dijo a Jame y Athena, una vez que el profesor hubiera salido. Los muchachos obedecieron. "Explíquense!" James y Athena comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sin permitirle el uno al otro el habla. McGonagall los paró con una señal de la mano. "Nunca, durante mis años de docencia, había escuchado que un par de compañeros de casa se despreciaran tanto como para que llegara a manos de un director el problema! Ustedes dos han llegado más lejos que cualquier otro estudiante que yo haya conocido. Ya no sólo se insultan verbalmente sino que ahora se amenazan con la varita, Sr. Potter? Esa es la forma correcta de dirigirse a una Srita.?"

"No, profesora" Respondió James, sus ojos fijos en el piso.

"Ha llegado a mis oídos que también decidió sacarla del equipo de quidditch, se puede saber por qué tomó esa decisión?" Tanto Athena como McGonagall tenían sus ojos puestos en James, quien solo miraba hacia abajo.

"Porque llegó tarde a las pruebas, profesora. No me pareció justo para los que si llegaron a tiempo." Contestó.

"No es cierto! Me sacaste para vengarte de mi! Por lo que pasó en el tren!" Le dijo Athena.

"Y que fue lo que pasó en el tren, si se puede saber?" Preguntó McGonagall. Esta vez le tocó a Athena mirar al piso.

"Pucey me abofeteó" Dijo James. McGonagall fijo su mirada en Athena.

"Es verdad, profesora, pero solo porque Potter no puede dejarme en paz!" Dijo Athena.

"Es mentira! Profesora, Pucey dice que todo lo que hago lo hago para molestarla y no es cierto. Yo estaba en un compartimento tranquilamente cuando ella entró y sin razón alguna me lanzó una bofetada, hay testigos, profesora. Y en cuanto a las pruebas, ella llegó tarde! Es cuestión de responsabilidad, no podía permitirle hacer las pruebas si quiero que me respeten como nuevo capitán!" Se justificó James.

"Mentiroso! Eres un mentiroso, Potter! Di la verdad por una vez! Se valiente por una vez en tu vida y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos!" Le reclamó Athena poniéndose de pie.

"Srita. Pucey, por favor, tome asiento" Dijo McGonagall. Athesa se sentó de nuevo. "Es evidente que tendremos que trabajar esta forma que tienen de llevarse. No pueden seguir tratándose como perros y gatos! Recibirán detención durante las próximas dos semanas, y la cumplirán juntos."

"QUÉ!" Dijeron los dos al unísono.

"Es necesario que aprendan a comportarse el uno con el otro. Les haré saber en qué consistirá su castigo mañana, a primera hora. Pueden irse." James y Athena se pusieron de pie para salir de la oficina. "Y una cosa más! La Srita. Pucey regresará al equipo de quidditch." Athena sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Había escuchado bien?.

"Pero profesora! Ya he elegido a mis nuevas cazadoras!" Le dijo James.

"Pues deshágase de una de ellas. Athena regresa al equipo. Y no quiero escuchar que tienen problemas, respetaran las diferentes opiniones que tengan como gente civilizada, y Srita. Pucey, usted respetará a su capitán como es debido. Espero un buen comportamiento de su parte."

"Si, profesora." Dijo Athena. Cualquier cosa le ordenara hacer McGonagall le parecía maravilloso. Le había regresado su puesto en el equipo de quidditch. Potter había obtenido su merecido.

"De acuerdo" Dijo James de una manera poco convincente.

"Bien. Pueden regresar a sus clases." James y Athena salieron de la oficina de McGonagall. Una vez abajo, James tomó del brazo a Athena.

"Tal vez piensas que haz ganado, pero lo único que lograste es quedar bajo mis ordenes, Pucey! Yo soy el capitán, te acuerdas? Así que por tu bien te lo digo, cuídate!" Athena se soltó de James y sin decir palabra dio media vuelta dejándolo sólo.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James - 7**

**Athena - 1**


	10. NUEVE

**NUEVE**

_Srita. Pucey:_

_Por medio de la presente se le recuerda que debe cumplir con sus horas de detención, comenzando la tarde de hoy. Cuento con su presencia, y con la del Sr. Potter a las seis en punto en mi oficina para discutir su castigo._

_Atentamente: _

_Minerva McGonagall. Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

Athena recibió la carta a la hora del desayuno y con el entrecejo fruncido buscó entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor a James. Lo encontró con una carta como la de ella en las manos y en su rostro una expresión de fastidio. Athena sabía lo que el chico estaba pensando, las practicas de quidditch se tendrían que cancelar.

"Qué tienes ahí?" Le preguntó Emma al darse cuenta de lo que Athena tenía entre las manos.

"Es sólo el recordatorio de mi detención. Empieza hoy, a las seis de la tarde. Potter tendrá que canc…"Athena dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que Georgia estaba noticia sobre el regreso de Athena al equipo de quidditch corrió rápido por todo el colegio, sobretodo cuando James tuvo que explicarle lo ocurrido a Victoria Ross, una de sus nuevas cazadoras, y darle las gracias por su participación. Para desgracia de Athena, Victoria era la hermana pequeña de Georgia, quien en lugar de alegrarse por el triunfo de Athena sobre Potter, se lo tomó como una gran ofensa para con su hermana, por lo que Athena intentaba no hablar sobre quidditch en su presencia.

Athena sabía que Georgia había comprendido perfectamente lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero hizo como si no hubiera escuchado, y Athena se lo agradecía, no quería volver a tener la misma discusión.

**_Flashback_**

_"Es verdad que han sacado a Victoria, para que tu pudieras jugar?" Le preguntó Georgia a Athena cuando se enteró, por parte de Victoria de lo ocurrido en sus primeras prácticas de regreso en el equipo._

_"Teníamos que deshacernos de alguno de los cazadores" Explicó Athena._

_"Pero por qué Victoria? Por qué no Rose Weasley?" _

_"No lo sé, Georgia! Yo no tomé la decisión! Se que ha sido una grosería para tu hermana pero nada de esto no hubiera pasado si Potter no me hubiera echado en primer lugar…" _

_"De nuevo a culpar a otros para evadir tus propios actos, Athena?" Le dijo Georgia alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos._

_"No estoy evadiendo nada! Es la verdad!" Se defendió Athena. Le molestaba mucho que Georgia creyera que todo lo ocurrido era su culpa._

_"Por favor! Si tuvieras un poco de dignidad no habrías regresado al equipo!"_

_"Yo no pedí regresar! Fueron ordenes de McGonagall! Que querías que hiciera? Dios, Georgia, ni siquiera Victoria se molestó tanto, ella dijo que no había problema" Le contestó Athena. Comenzaba a enfadarse con la actitud de su amiga._

_"Es porque no le queda de otra! Pero yo puedo hablar por ella! Qué fue lo que hiciste para que McGonagall te metiera de nuevo al equipo? Cómo convenciste a la directora de que James había cometido una injusticia contigo? Y por qué demonios, permitiste que le hicieran eso a Victoria? Tu que ya sabías lo que se siente!" _

_"No podía hacer nada! Fue orden de McGonagall que yo regresara al equipo, y créeme cuando te digo que yo no tuve nada que ver con su decisión! Entiendo tan poco como tú! No sé que fue lo que McGonagall buscó al regresarme mi posición! Y sobre Victoria, teníamos que deshacernos de alguno y quien tuvo la osadía de hacerlo fue Potter! No podía impedir que una orden de McGonagall se cumpliera, Georgia!" Georgia comenzó a reír sarcásticamente._

_"De verdad fue eso, Athena, o es que estabas encantada por regresar al equipo que no te importó nada más?" _

_"Claro que estoy contenta por regresar! Y a decir verdad, yo me merezco más ese puesto que tu hermanita." Georgia la miró con desagrado pero no contestó nada más._

**_End of flasback_**

"Y cuál crees que sea su castigo?" Le preguntó Emma.

"No lo sé, alguna tarea tediosa yo supongo…" Dijo Athena. En ese momento Louis Weasley pasó por donde Athena estaba sentada y le lanzó una sonrisa, Athena se la regresó poniéndose roja. Tegan y Emma emitieron risillas tontas al darse cuenta de lo roja que se había puesto su amiga, ella le dio un golpe con el codo en las costillas a Emma para que dejara de burlarse de ella y Louis no lo notara.

"Cállense!" Les espetó. Tegan y Emma seguían riendo. "Dios, viene hacia acá… Pueden callarse, me están poniendo nerviosa!" Susurro al darse cuenta de que Louis se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

"Vamos! Levántate y ve con él" Dijo Emma entre risas dándole un empujoncito para que se levantara. Athena se paró, miró a Emma nerviosa y volteó su mirada hacia Louis.

"Hola" Dijo Athena casi en un suspiro.

"Hola" Respondió Louis, mirando a Tegan y Emma. "Eh… Esta todo bien?" Preguntó volviendo su mirada a Athena. Athena miró a sus amigas quienes seguían riendo y asintió apenada.

"Si, es solo que… Eh… No les hagas caso" Le dijo Athena poniéndose roja nuevamente.

"Bien… Eh… Ya me enteré que has conseguido regresar al equipo de Gryffindor! Felicitaciones!"

"Gracias, Louis" Le contestó Athena. _'Por qué no puedes dejar de sonrojarte? Dios, Athena, contrólate!' _Pensó mientras pasaba sus ojos por todo el rostro de Louis, sus hermosos ojos azules lanzaban chispas y su sonrisa ponía a Athena a temblar.

"Te dije que no tardarías mucho en regresar, no es cierto?" Athena rió de buena gana.

"Es cierto, lo hiciste!" Louis le tomó la mano.

"Athena, sabes que éste sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade?" Athena asintió apenada, sentía que la mano que Louis le estaba sosteniendo empezaba a sudar.

_'Lo hará! Me invitará a salir!' _

"Me preguntaba si te gus…"

"Que hay, primo?" Louis no pudo terminar, pues James se había acercado a ellos, interrumpiéndolo.

_'Tenías que interrumpir en el peor momento, Potter!' _Pensó. Louis le soltó la mano de inmediato y dejó que su primo lo saludara, James pasó un brazo por los hombros de Loius. Athena lo miró con desagrado para luego rolar los ojos.

"Hola James" Contestó Louis de mala gana. Athena notó que la interrupción de James le había gustado tan poco a Louis como a ella.

"Estamos en medio de algo, Potter, no te das cuenta?" Le dijo Athena en tono grosero y cruzándose de brazos.

"Tienes un minuto? Tengo que hablar contigo!" Le dijo James a Louis, ignorando por completo el comentario de Athena. Louis asintió. "Nos permites, Pucey? Gracias" Dijo James. Athena miró con irritación como James daba media vuelta, con Louis todavía bajo su brazo.

"Athena!" La llamó Louis, dándose media vuelta y soltándose de James. "En un momento regreso, quiero preguntarte algo!" Le indicó. Athena sonrió asintiendo y regresó a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, con los ojos todavía puestos en Louis y James. Mientras ellos salían del Gran Comedor.

"_Quiero preguntarte algo!" _Dijo Emma tras ella, arremedando el tono de voz con el que lo había hecho Louis. "Qué cosa?" Athena se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, vamos Athena, dinos que es lo que quería!" Le suplicó Tegan. Athena negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que Athena no quería estropearlo contando sus sospechas a sus amigas, pero estaba segura que Louis había estado a punto de invitarla a salir antes de la interrupción de Potter.

"Cómo voy a saberlo si Potter nos ha interrumpido!" Contestó. "Lo esperaré! Tal vez sea algo importante" Dijo sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago.

"Cualquier cosa que sea, no era tan importante" Dijo Georgia de repente.

"Qué?" Preguntó Athena. Georgia señaló hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. Louis había regresado, pero salía de nuevo tras sus amigos, sin acercarse a Athena nuevamente.

"Al parecer Louis no volverá" Athena vio como Louis salía del Gran Comedor sin un vistazo hacia atrás, y supo que Georgia tenía razón, Louis ya no regresaría a terminar su charla pendiente. Athena sintió como si un hielo pasara por su garganta. Se había hecho ilusiones demasiado rápido.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por James quien se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor para tomar una manzana, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

"Será mejor que vayamos yendo a las mazmorras, pociones está por comenzar y saben que a Slughorn no le gusta que lleguemos tarde." Dijo para después darle una mordida a la manzana. Tegan, Emma y Georgia se pusieron de pie y siguieron al muchacho, Athena miraba a James con desconfianza. "No vienes, Pucey? O esperaras a mi primo aquí toda la mañana?" Le dijo en tono de burla. Athena ignoró el comentario, pero se puso de pie y salió del Gran Comedor tras él.

* * *

"Explícame una vez mas, qué fue exactamente lo que él te dijo antes de que James los interrumpiera" Le preguntó Tegan a Athena. Athena dio un largo suspiro.

"Ya te lo dije!" El día había pasado rápidamente y Louis no había reaparecido. Athena se encontraba con Tegan, descansando en la sala común de Gryffindor, tratando de descubrir que era lo que había hecho que Louis no volviera a buscar a Athena en todo el día, inclusive a la hora del almuerzo cuando Athena lo encontró sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw con su amigo Ted Davies, y él no dio señales de haberla notado, haciendo que ella se dirigiera a la mesa de Gryffindor totalmente desilusionada.

"Dímelo de nuevo, porque tal vez te está faltando algún detalle, tal vez te dijo hablamos mañana o… Tal vez tu te confundiste y Louis no mencionó Hogsmeade en ningún momento!" Athena la miró desesperada.

"No! No me he confundido! Un segundo estaba ahí, agarrando mi mano y hablándome sobre la salida a Hogsmeade este fin de semana y luego… No entiendo! Me dijo que quería preguntarme algo! Me dijo que regresaba!"

"Pero no lo hizo!" Confirmo Tegan. Athena asintió. "Estas segura que lo que quería era invitarte a salir?"

"Que más pudo haber sido? Para que me habría dicho sobre Hogsmeade si no pretendía invitarme a…"

"Cof, cof" El sonido de una tos fingida interrumpió a Athena. Alzó la mirada para ver a James Potter parado frente a ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Otra vez, Potter? Tienes la manía de interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, o qué es lo que te pasa? Qué quieres esta vez, hablar con Tegan en privado?"

"Tenemos que ir a la oficina de McGonagall" Dijo James tranquilamente.

"Qué?"

"Detención, recuerdas? A las seis" Dijo mostrando la hora en su reloj. El reloj mostraba cinco minutos antes de las seis, por lo que Athena lanzó un bufido. Había olvidado por completo que tenía detención.

"Agh… De acuerdo." Dijo poniéndose de pie, James la tomó del brazo.

"Bien, vámonos!" Dijo mientras arrastraba a Athena hasta la salida de la torre de Gryffindor.

"Qué haces Potter, suéltame, suéltame te digo!" Exclamó Athena tratando de zafarse del fuerte apretón en el que Potter la tenía, sabiendo que era imposible puesto que era demasiado débil para el. "Que me sueltes!" James la soltó. "Yo puedo ir sola, gracias" Dijo Athena, pasándose de largo a James y caminando rápidamente. James dio tres pasos largos para alcanzarla, pero Athena no miró en su dirección hasta llegar a la gárgola que bloqueaba la entrada de la oficina de McGonagall. "Tienes la contraseña?" Preguntó. James sacó la carta de McGonagall de su bolsillo y leyó en voz alta _'grajeas'_ haciendo que la gárgola se hiciera a un lado. Athena dio un paso adelante y entró en la oficina de McGonagall sin agradecer ni esperar a James. Athena tocó la puerta y al recibir un _'adelante'_ del interior del cuarto, entró lentamente con James justo detrás.

"Ah… Sr. Potter, Srita. Pucey, llegan justo a tiempo, pasen y cierren la puerta, por favor. Acérquense. Su detención se llevará a cabo aquí en mi oficina" McGonagall estaba sentada en su escritorio, y al verlos entrar les señalo las dos sillas que tenía frente a ella para que Athena y James se acercaran. Ellos lo hicieron a paso pausado. "Deprisa, muchachos que no tenemos todo el día!" Athena se apresuró a llegar hasta McGonagall, mientras que James siguió tomándose su tiempo.

"Y bien? Que es lo que tendremos que hacer?" Preguntó James, una vez que llegó hasta el escritorio. "Limpiar sus estanterías sin magia?"

"Sería una buena idea, Sr. Potter, pero no. Tome asiento por favor" Indicó McGonagall. James y Athena obedecieron. "Lo único que tienen que hacer es pasar el resto de la hora hablando entre ustedes dos." Athena y James intercambiaron miradas confundidas y llenas de incredulidad, luego James se echó una fuerte carcajada.

"Esto es absurdo!" Exclamó James entre risas.

"Absurdo, Sr. Potter? Dígame, en que sentido le parece absurdo?" Le preguntó McGonagall.

"Se supone que nos tiene que castigar por lo que hicimos no? Obligarnos a hacer algo tedioso sin magia o algo por el estilo, no venir a platicar!" McGonagall subió las cejas antes de contestar y luego se dirigió a Athena.

"Dígame, Srita. Pucey, le parece poco castigo pasar una hora entera hablando con el Sr. Potter?" Athena negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Ya veo. Y a usted, Sr. Potter?"

"No! Es el peor castigo que he…"

"Entonces está resuelto" Dijo McGonagall sin dejar que James terminara de hablar. "No me interesa que tan absurdo puede parecerle, Sr. Potter. Yo estaré cerca, por si me necesitan. Pueden comenzar." James y Athena se miraron unos instantes sin saber exactamente que decir o que hacer. McGonagall se puso y caminó en dirección a la puerta de su oficina.

"Profesora" Dijo Athena de repente, McGonagall dio media vuelta. "Eh… De qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?"

"De lo que ustedes quieran!" Respondió McGonagall.

"Eh… Y a dónde va usted?"

"Tanto te preocupa quedarte conmigo a solas, Pucey" Le dijo James cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo como de costumbre. Athena lo ignoró.

"No se preocupe Srita. Pucey, estaré lo bastante cerca para saber si cumplen con su castigo. Pueden comenzar" Volvió a decir McGonagall, y con eso salió de la oficina. James y Athena se miraron unos instantes, luego James puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y comenzó a balancearse sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla. Athena volvió a tomar asiento junto a él.

"Así que… Cómo estuvo tu día?" Dijo James bastantemente alto, con la esperanza de que si lo que había dicho McGonagall era cierto y podía escucharlos, lo hiciera correctamente.

"Basta, Potter. No haré esto!" le contestó Athena de mala gana. James se pasó una mano por el pelo, miró a Athena con frustración, y luego suspiró.

"Escucha" Dijo bajando la voz casi a susurros y acercándose a Athena para que ella lo pudiera escuchar. "A mi me gusta esto tan poco como a ti, muñeca, pero se supone que tenemos que hacerlo, de acuerdo? McGonagall esta a un metro de nosotros, averiguando si estamos cumpliendo con nuestra detención o no. Y si no cooperas podríamos ganarnos otras dos semanas más de esta tontería, y ninguno de los dos queremos eso cierto?" Athena lo miró sin contestar, frunciendo el entrecejo. James se echó para atrás y volvió a recargar su cabeza en sus manos y a balancearse. "Así que dime, Athena, como estuvo tu día?" Dijo sonriendo y de nuevo subiendo la voz. Athena solo lo miraba, cruzada de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Puedes dejar de balancearte? Me estas poniendo de malas." Dijo después de un largo rato en que ninguno de los dos habló. James se dejó caer.

"Y tu podrías dejar de respirar? Me molesta!" Le contestó. Athena puso los ojos en blanco y dio un largo suspiro antes de regresar su mirada a James.

"Potter ya basta si? Tienes razón, será mejor que acabemos con esto si McGonagall nos agrega siquiera un día más de detención no creo poder soportarlo"

"Que bueno que te diste cuenta, muñequita, pero tu tienes la culpa por acercarte a Louis! Si no lo hubieras hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado!" Le dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? Y además, por qué te importa tanto lo que pase entre Louis y yo eh, Potter?"

"Porque no quiero seguir teniendo ningún otro tipo de relación contigo. Tenerte en todas mis clases y en el equipo de quidditch ya es bastante como para tenerte de primita también, Pucey, por eso!" Athena alzó las cejas.

"Pues lo siento, Potter, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer."

"Estas segura de eso, Athena?" Dijo con su sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.

"A qué te refieres, Potter. Qué es lo que haz hecho?" James comenzó a reír. "Contestame!" Athena descubrió que después de la platica que Louis había tenido con James esa mañana, se había comportado extraño con ella, entonces entendió que era a causa de Potter.

"Mejor dime, que te ha parecido la clase de transformaciones de hoy? A de ser bastante difícil lograr convertirse en un animago no lo crees?" Dijo James entre risas.

"No me cambies el tema, Potter y dime de una vez que fue lo que le dijiste a Louis!"

"Podríamos hablar de quidditch si prefieres. Tengo una nueva técnica de defensa que quiero probar con los cazadores… La iba a probar esta tarde per debido a las circunstancias…"

"Ya dime de una vez que fue lo que le dijiste a Louis. Para que querías hablar con él? Le dijiste algo de mi verdad? Porque ya se que hablas fatal de mi con tu familia, Louis me lo dijo, y también me dijo que no cree ni por un segundo nada de lo que dices, así que cualquier cosa que le hayas dicho esta mañana, no te ha funcionado, Potter. Louis es demasiado inteligente como para creerse cualquier estupidez que le hayas dicho sobre mi!" Dijo interrumpiéndolo.

"Si es así entonces por qué te oyes tan preocupada? Digo, porque si Louis no se cree nada de lo que yo le pueda decir entonces no tienes ningún problema, o si, Pucey?"

"Dime por favor que fue lo que hablaste con él!" Dijo suplicante. James seguía riendo burlonamente.

"La verdad es que no me acuerdo, no me acuerdo si hable de ti, si no hable de ti… No me acuerdo, Pucey. Tendrás que quedarte con la duda."

"Eres un estúpido, James! Te odio, te odio como nunca había odiado a nadie!" Dijo Athena poniéndose de pie.

"No te preocupes, muñeca, el sentimiento es totalmente mutuo… Y yo que tu me relajaba, y me volvía a sentar porque todavía nos quedan cuarenta minutos de castigo así que tómatelo con calma." Athena lo fulminó con la mirada. Cómo era posible que Potter pudiera jugar con su mente de esa manera? Volvió a sentarse, pues sabía que Potter tenía razón, no podía ir a ningún lado. "No te das cuenta lo afortunada que eres, Pucey? Sabes cuantas niñas darían lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar? Compartir detención con James Potter… Eso es tener suerte, digo yo!"

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James – 8**

**Athena – 1**


	11. DIEZ

**DIEZ**

Después de días de no haber podido practicar quidditch, gracias a las horas de detención que James y Athena tenían que cumplir, el equipo de Gryffindor encontró tiempo el jueves por la tarde. Pero a medida que se acercaba el sábado, el mal humor de Athena incrementaba. Louis no había vuelto a acercarse a ella en toda la semana y ella ya no creía que lo hiciera. Había estado tan cerca de lograr ir a Hogsmeade con él, lo sabía, pero Potter se había encargado de que eso no pasara, Athena estaba segura de ello aunque no tuviera pruebas de que Potter le hubiera dicho algo malo a Louis sobre ella, era la única explicación que encontraba para el raro comportamiento de Louis hacia ella.

"Bien, escuchen, tenemos poco tiempo para practicar pues Pucey y yo debemos ir a…" James comenzaba a dar las instrucciones pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por Athena, quien lanzó un gruñido. "Está todo bien, Pucey?" Le preguntó James.

"Me estaba preguntando que hace ella aquí?!" Le contestó Athena señalando a las gradas, donde se encontraba sentada Chloe Clarkson quien no dejaba de saludar a James con la mano. James la miró, le lanzo un beso y regresó su mirada a Athena.

"Está aquí conmigo… Ahora lo que quisiera intentar es una nueva técnica que est… Si, Pucey?" Volvió a preguntar James, en tono irritado, pues Athena había lanzado de nuevo un gruñido, interrumpiéndolo.

"Es solo que no me parece adecuado que esté aquí, y tu, como _nuestro capitán,_ deberías saberlo mejor que nadie" Le dijo Athena.

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó James. Athena lo miró como si fuera obvio a lo que se refería.

"Es una Ravenclaw!" Exclamó exasperada. "No es correcto que alguien que no pertenece a nuestra casa venga a vernos practicar ya que podría dar a conocer nuestras jugadas a los equipos contrarios!" James se echó a reír de buena gana.

"Chloe?" Dijo entre risas. "Vamos, Pucey, a ella le importa un comino el quidditch, lo que es mas, creo que ni siquiera conoce las reglas. Además faltan meses para el partido contra Ravenclaw" Explicó James. "Ahora, por qué no mejor nos concentramos en lo realmente importante y comenzamos a practicar antes de que nos den las seis y tengamos que salir de aquí." Sugirió James, el resto del equipo estuvo de acuerdo con él y montaron sus escobas para comenzar a practicar, Athena siguió a sus compañeros refunfuñando que no le parecía que estuviera la novia de Potter observándolos.

Una vez en el aire, el equipo comenzó su usual calentamiento. James tomó la quaffle y se la lanzó a Albus, Albus a Daisy, Daisy a James, James a Connor, Connor a Fred, Fred a Rose, Rose a Athena, Athena la dejó caer. Athena fulminó a Rose con la mirada antes de arrojarse por lo quaffle y atraparla antes de que llegara al suelo. Al regresar al circulo, Athena le lanzó la pelota a Connor, Connor a Albus, Albus a Rose, Rose a James, James a Rose, Rose a Athena, quien nuevamente la dejó ir de sus manos.

"Cuál es tu problema!?" Exclamó Athena, casi gritando. Rose la miró confundida.

"Yo? Athena, tu fuiste quien la dejó caer!" Le contestó Rose.

"Sólo porque la haz lanzado demasiado fuerte! Estamos calentando, Rose! Se supone que debe ser de fácil atrapada"

"Pero si ha sido de fácil atrapada!" Contestó Rose.

"Si hubiera sido muy fácil de atrapar la hubiera atrapado, no te parece?" Le dijo Athena, su tono mostraba lo molesta que estaba.

"Es suficiente!" Ordenó James, poniendo fin a la discusión. "Pucey busca la pelota y lánzala de nuevo." Athena lo fulminó con la mirada, pero obedeció y una vez mas se la arrojó a James.

La tercera vez que Athena dejó caer la quaffle, James dio por terminado el calentamiento y entonces comenzaron las practicas. Athena se encontraba extremadamente de malas, la tercera vez había sido Albus quien le había arrojado la quaffle y sabía muy bien que tanto él como Rose se la habían lanzado despacio pero por alguna extraña razón Athena no estaba concentrada en las practicas, aunque no quería aceptarlo y culpó a Albus por la caída de la pelota.

"Daisy, acércate, preciosa!" Le dijo James en tono galante. Daisy se puso roja al oír el cumplido de James, pero voló hasta su capitán. "Bien. Al, Rosie, Pucey!" Llamó a sus cazadores, Athena, Albus y Rose se acercaron. "Practicaremos las anotaciones. Daisy, cariño tu intenta parar las más que puedas, de acuerdo? Comiencen" Dijo James entregándole la quaffle a su hermano.

Albus y Rose lograron anotar sus tiros, pero cuando fue el turno de Athena, Daisy no tuvo ningún inconveniente en atrapar la pelota. La segunda vez Daisy logró atrapar tanto la de Rose como la de Athena.

"Muy bien, Daisy! Vas mejorando!" Dijo James desde el otro lado del campo, Daisy le sonrió haciendo que Athena pusiera los ojos en blanco. "Pucey, qué es lo que te pasa? Intenta anotar esta vez, de acuerdo? Al, dale la quaffle a Pucey, quiero que lo intente de nuevo" Indicó James. Albus obedeció y le entregó la quaffle a Athena quien se la arrebató de inmediato. No era apropiado de ella fallar tanto y eso le hacía enfadar más aún. Tomó vuelo y giró para quedar frente a los postes de gol y Daisy. Athena miró a Daisy, cubriendo el poste del centro y tiró con gran fuerza, directamente al poste que Daisy cubría.

"Awwww!" El grito de Daisy tomó a Athena por sorpresa. La quaffle había llegado con tal fuerza que logró que Daisy, en intentó por atrapara, perdiera el control y se cayera de la escoba, sujetándose de ella con solo una mano.

"Daisy!" Exclamó Albus, volando hacia ella para intentar ayudarla a subir en la escoba.

"Dios, mío te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó Rose una vez que Daisy hubiera recuperado el equilibro, pero Daisy ignorándola voló hasta Athena, con una expresión de furia en el rostro.

"Te haz vuelto loca?" Le preguntó en cuanto se acercó a Athena.

"Qué? Pero si se suponía que debía anotar no?" Se justificó Athena. La verdad era que nunca pensó que su tiro saliera con tanta fuerza.

"Casi caigo, por tu culpa!" Le reclamó Daisy. "Tu quaffle casi logra derribarme de mi escoba!"

"Pero ese es tu trabajo no? Evitar que los cazadores anoten goles!"

"Si! Pero estas son prácticas! No estaba esperando que lanzaras con esa fuerza!"

"Pues deberías esperarlo, Daisy! Para eso sirve el guardián no es cierto? O será que no tienes las habilidades que se requieren?" Le dijo Athena.

"La única que no ha demostrado tener buenas aptitudes para este equipo haz sido tu, Athena!" le contestó Daisy alzando la voz.

"No te voy a permitir que cuestiones mi habilidad de jugar quidditch, Robins!" Exclamó Athena.

"Pues yo tampoco permitiré que insinúes que no tengo lo que se necesita como guardiana!"

"No, no insinúo, lo estoy confirmando, no sirves cómo guardiana! Y si casi caes de la escoba ha sido por culpa tuya y de nadie mas!"

"Ya basta!" James se acercó a ellas para dar fin a la discusión. "Pucey, por favor, vete ya a los vestidores, tus prácticas han terminado." Lo dijo casi en un susurro temiendo la reacción de Athena. Ella lo miró horrorizada. "Escucha, no quiero hacer esto, de verdad que no! Más cuando ya tienes dos semanas retrasada en las prácticas, pero es necesario, Pucey, es lógico que no estas en tu mejor forma y no puedo permitir que no dejes que los demás cumplan con su trabajo. No nos estas dejando practicar a nosotros!" Athena estaba molesta, James lo sabía muy bien, lo veía en sus ojos. "Así que por favor, Athena, haz lo que te pido, vete a dar un baño y trata de relajarte. Ya habrá tiempo de practicar cuando te encuentres menos estresada." Athena no protestó, pues por más que peleara sabia que no lograría que Potter cambiara de opinión, así que solo le lanzó una mirada de odio y voló hasta aterrizar en el campo de quidditch, para dirigirse después a los vestidores.

* * *

Media hora después, el resto del equipo de quidditch entró en los vestidores, donde Athena esperaba a James para ir a cumplir con su detención. James sólo se quito la túnica de quidditch y juntos salieron de los vestidores.

"James!" Athena alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con Chloe Clarkson, quien se acercaba a ellos dando pequeños saltos. Cuando los alcanzó, James se frenó para dejar que Chloe le diera un beso en la mejilla logrando que Athena frunciera el entrecejo. "Es horrible no poder pasar la tarde juntos por tener que cumplir con tu detención"

"Lo sé, pero ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos" Le dijo James de forma indiferente. "Oh si! El sábado en Hogsmeade! Estoy tan emocionada, no puedo esperar!" Dijo Chloe. Athena había estado a punto de echarse una carcajada, pero logró controlarla emitiendo solo un pequeño sonido extraño. Chloe la miró de reojo antes de continuar. "Ya he pensado en todo lo que podremos hacer! Oh James, será maravilloso, al fin poder salir de aquí y pasar toda una tarde contigo!"

"Igual yo, cariño." Le contestó James con su clásica sonrisa. Al oírlo, Athena supo que James mentía, no parecía ni la mitad de emocionado que Chloe, pero la chica no pareció notarlo y emitió una risilla mientras brincaba y aplaudía de la emoción. La exaltación de Chloe fue demasiado para que Athena pudiera controlarse y sin poder detenerse emitió un pequeña risa de burla. Chloe fijó su mirada en ella.

"Hay algo que encuentres divertido, Pucey?" Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Athena de abajo hacia arriba.

"Es solo que no creí que alguien pudiera ser tan tonta como para alegrarse tanto por una cita con nuestra _majestad_, es todo" Dijo señalando a James.

"Ay por favor, querida, lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia, porque tu no tienes una cita para este sábado. Pero quién querría ir con una niña tan caprichosa y malcriada como tú!" Las palabras de Chloe lastimaron mas a Athena pues le habían hecho recordar a Louis. James se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que dejó de caminar cuando estaban cerca de la oficina de McGonagall y giró para quedar frente a Chloe.

"Eh, Chloe? Te veo luego, si? Pucey y yo tenemos que irnos!" Dijo para evitar otro pleito entre Athena y en esta ocasión Chloe. Chloe suspiró desilusionada.

"Esta bien… Te veré mañana?" Preguntó, James asintió para luego darle un pequeño beso a Chloe en los labios en señal de despedida. Athena puso los ojos en blanco.

"Vamos Potter, que ya es tarde!" Dijo Athena, haciendo que James y Chloe se apresuraran a despedirse.

"Esta todo bien? Te noto un poco tensa" Le dijo James, una vez que Chloe había dado media vuelta y ellos continuaron su camino hacia la oficina de McGonagall.

"A ti que te importa, Potter?"

"Tienes razón, no me importa pero tu actitud en prácticas y la manera en la que le hablaste a Rose y a Daisy, y justo ahora con Chloe has sido grosera! Generalmente ese tipo de reacciones las reservas para mi!"

"Yo… Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, es todo!" Dijo Athena al llegar frente a la gárgola. James dijo la contraseña y dejó pasar a Athena para entrar detrás de ella.

"Es Louis, no?" Dijo James una vez los dos se hubieron sentado y McGonagall daba por comenzada la detención, saliendo de la oficina.

"Disculpa?" Dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo. La pregunta de James la había tomado por sorpresa.

"La razón de tu mal humor" Confirmó James. "Escucha, Pucey, sé que no es mi problema, pero si quieres saber mi opinión, nada que haya pasado entre mi primo y tu es motivo suficiente para que tomes esta actitud. Así que cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre ustedes se puede arreglar si lo hablas con él, en lugar de esperar a que él lo haga y estar molesta con todo el mundo porque no lo hace." Athena miró a James fijamente sin contestar. "Eh… Piénsalo!" Dijo James farfullando y quitando su mirada de ella. Pues la fija mirada de Athena sobre él lo había puesto nervioso.

"Lo haré, gracias Potter." Dijo Athena al fin. _'Qué? no, no lo hagas... oh,oh, bien hecho James...' _Pensó James mientras le simulaba una sonrisa a Athena

* * *

**Viernes 7:15 p.m**

**JSP PoV**

Después de cumplir su hora de detención con Pucey, James regresó a la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigió a su recámara, para encontrarse cara a cara con Fred quien salía del cuarto.

"Que hay, James?" Lo saludó el chico.

"Hola… Oye Fred!" James lo llamó antes de que Fred lograra salir de la recámara. Fred giró y miró a James. "Tienes un minuto? Necesito decirte algo!"

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó Fred cruzándose de brazos. James suspiró antes de hablar, sabía que no era muy buena idea poner al tanto a Fred de la situación, pero era necesario y más por la _brillante_ idea que había tenido al decirle a Pucey que arreglara sus problemas con Louis, pues si Pucey decidía hacerle caso, James quedaría al descubierto.

"Eh… Siento decirte que pude haberle dicho algo a Louis sobre ti y Pucey" Dijo titubeando. No sabía de que mejor manera decírselo a su primo. Fred miró a James con una ceja levantada.

"En que problema me has metido ahora?" Preguntó Fred. Conocía demasiado bien a James, siempre que comenzaba a vacilar era porque alguna travesura había cometido, y generalmente afectaba también a sus allegados.

"En ninguno! Solo le hice creer a nuestro amado primo que tu y Pucey eran novios" Dijo hablando muy bajo. En el rostro de Fred se formó una ligera sonrisa.

"Qué hiciste qué?" Dijo sonriendo. "Por qué?"

"Louis iba a invitarla a salir! No podía permitirlo, Freddie, y fuiste la única persona que se me ocurrió en el momento…" Dijo James sentándose en su cama. Fred cerró la puerta tras él y se unió a James.

"Y Louis se lo creyó?" Preguntó Fred anonadado, James asintió. "Y que pasará cuando se entere que es mentira? Porque siento decirte que en algún momento se dará cuenta!" James se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo. Ahora que hablaba de lo que le había dicho hace unos pocos días a Louis con Fred le parecía cada vez más estúpido. Cómo funcionaría su plan si al final Louis se enteraría del engaño?. "James?" Le dijo Fred de nuevo, pues James no había respondido. "Dime la verdad, por qué lo hiciste? Si, sé que odias a Athena y todo eso, pero por qué lo hiciste? De que manera te afecta que Athena salga con Louis? No fue demasiado inventarle un novio a Athena para impedirlo? Quiero decir, de que manera te beneficiabas?" Le dijo Fred. James estaba perdido, lo sabía, Fred lo conocía demasiado bien "Porque pareciera que lo hiciste porque te molesta que Athena salga con alguien… Si no te conociera mejor diría que lo hiciste por celos!" Una vez más James no habló, afirmando con su silencio la sospecha de Fred. "Te gusta Athena Pucey, no es cierto?"

"Sh… Baja la voz que alguien podría escucharte!" Susurró James.

"Pero en qué momento pasó?" Preguntó Fred en un tono de voz más bajo. Miraba a James con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No lo sé… de pronto, supongo" Explicó James.

"Estas consiente de que ella no te tolera, verdad? Porque no te tolera, James, no puede verte ni en pintura y sobretodo no creo que le intereses de esa manera. Además lamento decirte que cuando Athena se entere de lo que haz hecho…"

"Se pondrá peor que nunca, lo sé!" Dijo James interrumpiéndolo. "Por eso quiero arreglar esto antes de que ella se entere de lo que hice… Si podría hablar con Louis y decirle que lo tuyo con Athena fue una confusión mía o algo así y que nunca pasó. Pero en dónde encontraré a Louis antes que Athena!" Dijo desesperado.

"Antes que Athena? Por qué necesitas encontrarlo antes que ella?"

"Porque ayer se me ocurrió aconsejarle que hablara con él para arreglar las cosas… Lo sé, que estúpido de mi parte, pero si tu la hubieras visto… La está pasando muy mal creyendo que Louis perdió su interés por ella." Dijo James.

"Y por qué mejor no intentas se agradable con Athena en lugar de empeñarte en hacerle su vida miserable?" Le aconsejó Fred. "Con todas las niñas de Hogwarts te ha funcionado, por qué Athena debería de ser diferente?"

"No es así de sencillo. Ella me odia, te acuerdas? Y la verdad es que yo a ella también… Además no seria bueno para mi reputación! Te imaginas? James Sirius Potter enamorado de su mayor enemiga… No, prefiero dejar nuestra relación como está y encontrar a Louis lo antes posible para explicarle… Aunque eso signifique dejar que salga con Pucey." Dijo James tomando la almohada de su cama y abrazándola.

"Enamorado?" Pregunto Fred. Al parecer en cuanto James había dicho esa palabra, Fred dejó de prestar atención a lo demás concentrándose solamente en ella. "Quieres decir que no es sólo físico? De verdad te gusta Athena Pucey? Ja! Que ironía" Dijo entre risas. James le lanzó la almohada a la cara. "Oye!"

"Deja de burlarte!" Dijo James también en broma, después de recibir un golpe de la almohada de regreso. Fred comenzó a reír fuertemente, hacienda que James se contagiara y riera también, parando solamente cuando de pronto Athena entró al cuarto azotando la puerta de golpe y sacando chispas de los ojos.

"A ti te estaba buscando!" Le gritó a James, haciendo que tanto James como Fred se sobresaltaran.

* * *

**Viernes 7:15 p.m**

**AP PoV**

Después de despedirse de Potter, saliendo de detención, Athena pasó a la biblioteca a dejar el libro de aritmancia que había tomado prestado ya varias semanas atrás, y con un nudo en el estómago recordó que la razón por la que Louis se había acercado a ella por primera vez había sido ese libro.

"Ah, si!" Exclamó Madame Pince al ver el libro que Athena puso ante ella. "El sr. Weasley ha venido casi a diario, preguntando si ya habían devuelto el libro." El nudo en el estómago de Athena se hizo mas fuerte. Louis le había dicho que podía quedarse con el libro si lo quería leer, pero al parecer había cambiado de opinión y no había sido capaz de pedírselo una vez mas.

"Bueno, aquí esta… Siento la tardanza, y puede decirle al Sr. Weasley que ya lo he devuelto" Le dijo Athena.

"Por qué no se lo dice Ud.?" Dijo Madame Pince, Athena dio media vuelta se encontró frente a Louis, quien la miraba con incomodidad.

"Ya he dejado el libro." Le dijo Athena de manera seca. La verdad era que estaba molesta con él, no por no haberla invitado a Hogsmeade pero por no explicarle que era lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

"Eh… Gracias, supongo" Le dijo Louis.

"Si, bueno, siento haberme tardado" Le dijo Athena, esquivando su mirada.

"No, no hay problema…" Contestó Louis. Athena se sentía tan impotente frente a él, mirando sus ojos azules y tratando de encontrar una explicación en ellos, pero Louis se notaba incomodo, con su presencia, así que dio media vuelta para salir de la biblioteca. Ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando miró a Louis acercarse a Madame Pince para pedirle el libro, y sintió unas ganas de lanzarle un hechizo, por cobarde, por no tener el valor de mirarla a la cara y darle una explicación, por su pobre forma de actuar frente a ella, y sobre todo por ser tan perfecto.

"Louis!" Se escuchó llamarlo. El muchacho se volteó a verla. "Podría preguntar por qué?" Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, frente a un niño, pidiéndole explicaciones. Louis se acercó a ella y suspiró, para después comenzar con su relato.

_'Ha sido Potter! Lo sabía! Él fue el causante de que Louis dejara de hablarme! Inventarle que salía con Fred ha sido bajo, incluso para Potter! Justo ahora que comenzaba a creer que tal vez no era tan malo después de todo… Por dios, Athena, estas hablando de James Potter! Por supuesto que es malo, todo lo ha hecho con la peor intención y tu creyendo en su inocencia!' _Los pensamientos de Athena iban a mil por hora mientras escuchaba lo que Louis le decía. De pronto se dio cuenta de que nada era mas importante en esos momentos, ni siquiera Louis, que encontrar a James Sirius Potter y ponerlo en su lugar de una buena vez. Así que dio media vuelta y dejando a Louis hablando solo, salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

No se paró ni siquiera a saludar a sus amigas quienes estaban sentadas en uno de los sillones de la sala común, y la llamaban para que se acercara, ni tampoco para disculparse con Jude cuando subiendo las escaleras de los cuartos de los niños tropezó con él, y sin más entró en la recámara de Potter, azotando la puerta con fuerza y encontrando a James sentado en su cama, riendo con Fred Weasley. La manera en la que reía hacía que Athena se enojara más.

"A ti te estaba buscando!" Le gritó. Era el momento de saber qué era lo que James buscaba de ella y no se iría de ahí sin su respuesta.

* * *

**MARCADOR**

**James – 9**

**Athena – 1**


	12. ONCE

**ONCE**

James parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender su entorno. Athena parada frente a él y fulminándolo con la mirada, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Qué no sabes que las niñas no deberían subir al cuarto de los niños?" Dijo una vez recuperado de la conmoción de haber visto entrar a Athena a su cuarto y poniéndose de pie. Fred también se puso de pie y tembloroso salió de la recámara, cerrando la puerta tras él. Ni James, ni Athena habían demostrado haber notado la salida de Fred del cuarto, sino que tenían sus miradas fijamente puestas el uno en el otro.

"Eso no me importa! En este momento me vas a decir que es lo que quieres!" Le exigió Athena cuando por fin se quedaron solos.

"De qué estas hablando?" Le preguntó James frunciendo el entrecejo. Una corazonada le decía que ya sabía de que era lo que le estaba hablando Athena.

"De qué hablo? De que primero vas y me sacas del equipo de quidditch, después le dices a tu noviecita y a no se cuantas personas mas que me lo tenia merecido, luego ocasionas que nos castiguen y por tu culpa tengo que pasar una hora entera en detención hablando contigo y ahora me entero que intentaste sabotear mi relación con Louis!" Exclamó Athena mirándolo con rabia. Si, su corazonada había estado en lo cierto, Athena ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con Louis.

"Sabotear? No se a que te refieres" Fingió James, con poco éxito.

"No, no te hagas el que no entiendes! En este momento me vas a explicar por qué no haz dejado de meterte conmigo desde el inicio del año! Y por qué demonios le dijiste a tu primo que Fred y yo estábamos saliendo!?"

"Yo… Tu no tienes pr… Yo no le dije… De dónde?..." Dijo James trabándose con cada palabra que intentaba pronunciar.

"No, no lo niegues!" Exclamó Athena interrumpiendo su pobre intento de justificarse. "Que ha sido tu propio consejo el que me llevó a hablar con Louis y enterarme de la verdad! Así que se hombrecito por una vez y dime qué es lo que quieres? Qué buscas, Tarado!" Gritó acercándose a él para darle pequeños empujones. "Dime! Contéstame, no te quedes ahí parado, dime! Qué quieres? Qué quieres, estúpido?" James la miraba impacientado, los empujones de Athena no lograban moverlo ni un centímetro de su posición, pero si lograban hacerlo enojar.

"Ya basta!" Exclamó haciéndose para atrás para evitar los golpes de Athena. "Entiende de una vez que las cosas que te pasan no tienen nada que ver conmigo, o no te das cuenta? No eres lo suficientemente importante como para que me tome la molestia de andar inventando chismes tuyos!" Dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo su rostro muy cerca al de Athena. "De verdad tienes tan poquito en el cerebro como para creer que todo lo que hago lo hago para molestarte? De verdad eres tan estúpida como pareces?" Dijo poniéndose un dedo en la cien para hacer alusión a su comentario. Athena lo empujó para que se alejara de ella.

"Eres un imbécil, Potter. No me importa quien seas, conmigo no te metes, entendiste? Y mucho menos te voy a permitir que me hables así, eh! Me tienes harta, James, harta con tus inmadureces y tus actitudes. No vales nada, eres una basura, ninguna persona en su sano juicio podría fijarse en ti por mas apellido que tengas, nadie en el mun…"

"YA CALLATE!" James sujetó a Athena fuertemente con una mano, y de pronto, antes de darse cuenta, sacó su varita del pantalón con su mano libre, y la apuntó directamente a la cara de Athena. Su rostro estaba a 5 centímetros del de ella, tanto que podía sentir su respiración agitada. Sabía que había logrado asustarla con la fuerza que había puesto para sujetarla y con la varita cerca de su cara. "Ya cállate!"

"Que me vas a hacer?" Expresó Athena después de calmarse del pánico que le había ocasionado la reacción de James. James seguía sujetándola con fuerza. "Hechizarme? lanzarme una maldición?" Dijo con sus ojos fijos en la varita del chico. James vaciló por un momento y comenzó a bajar la varita lentamente. "Hazlo James, atácame, atácame, cobarde, atácame!" Le dijo Athena al ver que James bajaba la varita. Sus rostros cada vez estaban mas cerca. James podía oler su miedo, podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón y se fijo en su mirada que aunque llena de miedo lo desafiaba. Bajó la mirada y la posó en los labios de Athena. "Que lo hagas te di…" Y sin pensarlo, sin poder contenerse, cayo sus gritos con un beso.

Fue como si el tiempo se parara por un momento. James dejó caer la varita y tomó a Athena de la cara con las dos manos, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Ella ponía resistencia pero la fuerza de James era superior a la suya y poco a poco fue permitiendo que el beso fuerte y apasionado se convirtiera en uno dulce y suave que sin darse cuenta Athena contestaba.

Al notarlo, Athena se soltó de James, jadeando y buscando de nuevo el aliento que el beso del muchacho le había arrebatado.

"Tu… tu estas loco" Dijo, casi sin poder hablar y pasándose sus dedos por los labios. No encontró nada mejor que decirle a su enemigo después de lo que había ocurrido, sobretodo porque Athena había disfrutado el beso que había recibido. James la miraba de una manera extraña que hacía que Athena se pusiera nerviosa.

"Perdóname, fue… fue lo único que se me ocurrió para calmarte sin hacerte daño" Le dijo, pasando su mano sobre su desordenado pelo negro.

"Pues, pues si me hiciste eh! Digo, yo hubiera preferido un maleficio a lo que acabas de hacer!" Le dijo Athena de manera poco convincente. Se sentía mareada, y sobretodo asustada por lo que acababa de pasar, pues Potter había logrado hacerle sentir algo que jamás había sentido al besar a un chico en la boca, y no quería que se diera cuenta de ello.

"Si, yo tampoco lo disfrute, Athena, créeme. Fue para que te relajaras nada mas" Le contestó James, incapaz de poder mirarla a la cara. Su contestación hizo que Athena sintiera un hueco en el estomago.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca mas, me oíste?" Le dijo cruzándose de brazos. James rió.

"Por favor, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte!" Le contestó también cruzándose de brazos. "Pero si te quedas mas tranquila te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar, no te preocupes" Athena asintió lentamente. La manera en la que Potter le aseguraba que jamás lo volvería a hacer le dolía de una manera que no podía comprender.

"Porque tu y yo, imposible Potter no vayas a creer que…" Athena fue interrumpida por James.

"No, no! no tienes ni que decirlo! No existe la posibilidad!" Dijo seriamente. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era menos creíble que la anterior, y temía que Athena se diera cuenta de ello. "Y de verdad espero que no te hayas hecho ilusiones, Pucey, porque por lo general cuando beso a una niña es lo que pasa y sería muy incomodo que tu…"

"Ja! Crees que me haz dejado ilusionada? Pero por dios! Ha sido el beso mas asqueroso que he recibido en años, que el solo hecho de acordarme de lo que hiciste me provoca ganas de vomitar!" James sintió que un hielo bajaba por su garganta.

"Bien!" Dijo indignado. "Porque pienso igual!"

"Perfecto…" Le dijo Athena. "Y bueno, si definitivamente no nos soportamos, por qué no, en lugar de estar metiéndonos el uno con el otro, intentamos dejarnos en paz? Ignorarnos completamente, hacer como si no existiéramos." Sugirió Athena sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Eh…" _'Dejarla en paz? Hacer como si no existiera? Y como se supone que haré eso?'_ Pensó James mientras buscaba la mejor respuesta que darle. "Estoy de acuerdo, porque para mi tu no eres nadie." Su contestación había lastimado a Athena, James lo pudo notar, y sintió n vuelco en el corazón al darse cuenta de que le había dolido oír que para él, ella no existía.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo, tu para mi tampoco existes así que nos ignoramos por completo y ya esta… Será mas sano." Le dijo Athena.

"Bien!"

"Bien…"

"De acuerdo!"

"De acuerdo…"

"Pues entonces ya vete no? Y comienza por ignorarme de una vez!" Le dijo James señalándole la puerta.

"Empieza por ignorarme tu, estúpido! Y ya me voy eh!... Ni creas que estoy disfrutando mucho estar aquí!" Dijo Athena dando la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

"Que bien, adiós!" Exclamó James cuando Athena abría la puerta.

"Te odio!" Le dijo Athena una vez fuera del cuarto pero con la mano todavía en la manija de la puerta.

"Ignorarnos, Athena, recuérdalo!" Le contestó James. Athena cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándolo completamente solo. "Así esta mejor! Mucho mejor!" Le gritó James, aunque sabía que probablemente ya no lo escucharía, luego emitió un fuerte gemido y golpeó el pilar de su cama con el puño en señal de frustración. El golpe fue mas fuerte de lo que pretendía, consiguiendo sacarse sangre. "Ouch!" Se lamentó mientras se sobaba el puño con su otra mano. Trató de sacar su varita de su pantalón para curarse las heridas, cuando descubrió que no estaba ahí, luego recordó que la había sacado para amenazar a Athena con ella. _'Que fue lo que le hize?' _Pensó mientras pasaba sus ojos por todo el cuarto en señal de búsqueda. _'Ah!' _La encontró tirada a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba, la tomó y apuntando su puño raspado pronunció "Episkey" las pequeñas heridas cerraron. Luego James limpió la sangre seca que le quedaba pronunciando _Tegeo_ y lanzó su varita a su cama para después recostarse y taparse la cara con las manos. _'La besaste, James! En que diablos estabas pensando?... Pero ella respondió, lo sé, respondió a mi beso.' _

"Agh! Me estoy volviendo loco." Dijo en voz alta. Se pasó una mano por el pelo haciendo que se viera mas desordenado de lo que ya estaba, luego tomó su varita y se dirigió al espejo. Al mirar su reflejo se sonrió. Era muy apuesto, él lo sabía, y podía tener a la niña que quisiera. Y con ese pensamiento salió del cuarto.

* * *

Athena no regresó a la sala común una vez que salió de la recámara de James, sino que fue directo a su cuarto pues sabía que todavía era muy temprano como para que alguna de sus amigas ya estuviera ahí, y lo que buscaba era estar sola.

Se dejó caer en su cama cuando entró en la recamara vacía, y dio un largo y profundo suspiro. No podía sacar a James de su mente, ni mucho menos lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sentía furiosa y fracasada, pero sobretodo confundida, pues la única razón por la que había ido a buscar a Potter era para exigirle una explicación y había salido del cuarto sin recibirla y con mas dudas en la cabeza, dudas que no quería tener. _'Me besó! Oh dios, no solo me besó, sino que…'_ Athena se frotaba la frente con la mano, tratando de encontrar una clara explicación de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Me ha gustado…" Dijo en voz alta. Su cabeza hundida dentro de su almohada. "Es la única explicación que encuentro!" _'No, no es verdad, Athena. No pudiste haber disfrutado el beso de Potter! Es Potter, lo odias, recuérdalo! Pero entonces si no me ha gustado por qué deje que me besara? Por qué le contesté el beso?' _Las preguntas seguían rodando por su mente haciendo que le diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Pasó sus dedos por sus labios y sonrió al acordarse del beso de James. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lanzó un gemido. _'No! No, Athena, sácalo de tu mente… Entiende, Potter lo tenia todo bajo control, sabia que te agradaría el beso y por eso lo hizo!'_

* * *

"Oh! Déjame ayudarte" James entró en la biblioteca, y después de analizar a sus posibles candidatas, encontró a una niña de Hufflepuff. Era bonita, tenía los ojos y el pelo café y unas lindas pecas rodeaban sus mejillas y su nariz. Ella estaba tratando de alcanzar un libro de la repisa mas alta de una de las estanterías, y antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, James se acercó, alzó el brazo, y con facilidad bajo el libro que la niña necesitaba. "Listo, aquí tienes" Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella se ruborizó.

"Gracias" Susurró.

"No lo menciones… Vaya!" Dijo de pronto.

"Qué sucedes?" Preguntó la muchacha, evadiendo la mirada fija de James.

"Tienes unos ojos encantadores, te lo había dicho?" Dijo James recargándose en la estantería y cruzando sus manos y sus pies. La niña sonrió tímidamente ante el cumplido y negó con la cabeza. "No? Pues los tienes… Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos topado antes?" Preguntó alzando una ceja.

"De hecho vamos en el mismo año… y compartimos la clase de herbología." _'Diablos!' _Pensó James, debería de conocerla pero no tenía idea de quien era. "Me llamo Mary Martin" Dijo la chica al fin. Impidiendo que James siguiera haciendo el ridículo.

"Claro, ahora me acuerdo! Bien, Mary Martin, soy James Potter" Dijo extendiéndole su mano para que Mary la estrechara.

"Se quien eres" Le contestó Mary, estrechando su mano.

"Ahora yo también se quien eres, Mary Martin" Dijo James, haciendo que Mary riera tímidamente. "Dime, te gustaría ir conmigo algún día a tomar algo, Mary Martin?" Pronunciaba el nombre de Mary cada vez que podía. Mary reía ante su broma.

"Y que hay de tu novia?" Preguntó al parar de reír. James la miró confundido. "Chloe Clarkson!" Dijo Mary como si fuera lógico, al ver que James parecía perdido. En la boca de James se formo una o sin que él pronunciara palabra.

"Chloe no es mi novia" Aseguró James. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Cierto era que habían estado saliendo por las ultimas semanas pero eso no la convertía en su novia. "Qué te hace pensar que lo es?"

"Bueno, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, para empezar! Pero sobretodo porque Chloe dice que lo son!" James la miró sin poder creerle. Así que para Chloe ya eran novios. _'Maldición' _Pensó_. _"Así que gracias por la oferta, James, pero creo que la tendré que rechazar." Le dijo Mary.

"De acuerdo, lo entiendo. No quieres aceptar porque crees que le estoy coqueteando a alguien más a espaldas de mi novia, pero te aseguro que Chloe y yo no somos novios." Mary sonrió.

"No, no es por eso… Si dices que no son novios aún, yo te creo. Pero, vamos James, apenas estas saliendo con alguien y ya estas pensando en cambiarla por otra persona!"

"No me hagas quedar como un mujeriego, Mary Martin." Se quejó James en broma. Mary sonrió de nuevo. "Solo me pareciste una niña interesante y extremadamente atractiva… Y en caso de que las cosas con Chloe no llegaran a funcionar…" Suspiró. "Bien, puedo darme cuenta cuando es una causa perdida… Fue un placer conocerte!" James se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, mientras contaba en su mente _'tres, dos, uno…'_

"James!" James sonrió, al instante de contar el uno, Mary lo llamó. Nunca le fallaba. Dio la vuelta, Mary estaba muy cerca de él. "En caso de que las cosas con Chloe no lleguen a funcionar, podrás invitarme a tomar algo!" Le dijo poniéndose roja. James mostró su encantadora sonrisa retorcida.

"Cuenta con ello, Mary Martin!" Y con eso dio media vuelta para salir de la biblioteca. _'Cualquier niña, James, la que quieras!' _Pensó. Su éxito con Mary Martin lo había puesto de mucho mejor humor. _'Y Athena Pucey no será la excepción!'_

* * *

"Athena, te encuentras bien?" La pregunta de Tegan la tomó por sorpresa. Era sábado por la tarde y Athena había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, al igual que Tegan. Eran las únicas en la sala común, además de los de primero y segundo año. Athena había estado observando el fuego, pensando en una persona que no quería pensar, cuando Tegan la regresó a la realidad. "Has estado muy distante durante todo el día! Que te pasa?" Athena se enderezó y miró a Tegan. _'Es mi mejor amiga'_. Pensó antes de contestar.

"Ayer en la noche, James Potter me besó" Dijo de pronto. No podía dejar de pensarlo, y si no lo decía en voz alta y a alguien más, sus pensamientos se harían cada vez mas fuertes y confusos. Tegan la miró unos momentos, su expresión era de completa perplejidad, hasta que de pronto se convirtió en una de felicidad. "Por qué estas sonriendo? No me has escuchado? He dicho que James Sirius Potter me ha besado!" Tegan aplaudió varias veces y se puso de pie.

"Es… Athena esto es tan, tan… Tan perfecto!" Dijo emocionada. Athena frunció el entrecejo. Definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba de su amiga.

"Tegan, entendiste bien lo que te dije?" Le preguntó. Tegan asintió.

"Si, James te ha dado un beso… Cómo fue? Qué tal estuvo?" Preguntó sentándose de nuevo.

"Que importa como estuvo! Lo importante es por qué? Por qué me besaría Potter? A mí!"

"Vamos, Athena, no es obvio?" Le preguntó, todavía sonriendo. Athena negó con la cabeza. "James Potter esta enamorado de ti!" Exclamó con voz aguda. Su respuesta hizo que Athena parpadeara varias veces.

"Qué?" Dijo al fin. Tegan le jugaba una muy mala broma y no estaba de humor. Tegan roló los ojos.

"Pero si esta clarísimo! No te haz dado cuenta?" Le dijo.

"A que estas jugando, Tegan! Estamos hablando de James Potter, la persona que no puede amar a nadie mas que a si mismo… Enamorado de mi? Si claro!" Dijo entre risas nerviosas.

"No estoy jugando, Athena es real! Jude me lo ha dicho!" Explicó Tegan.

"Qué?" Athena no esperaba esa contestación. El hermano gemelo de Tegan era amigo cercano de James Potter. "Explícate" Exigió.

"Ayer, mientras el estaba en el baño escucho a James confesarle su amor por ti a Fred… James no sabe que Jude los escucho!" Athena miró a Tegan de reojo. Estaría jugando con ella? O le estaría diciendo la verdad? Después de todo Athena había tropezado con Jude al subir las escaleras de los cuartos de chicos, y Fred había estado con Potter cuando Athena entró en la recamara. Tal vez Tegan decía la verdad. "Jude y yo estuvimos hablando y discutiendo sobre como sería si tu le dieras una oportu…"

"No te atrevas ni a decirlo!" La interrumpió Athena, subiendo la voz. Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo?.

"Vamos, Athena. Jude y yo coincidimos que seria maravilloso! Para empezar dejarían de meterse el uno con el otro todo el tiempo, y nos darían a nosotros un descanso!" Dijo emocionada. Athena puso los ojos en blanco "Además serian una pareja muy linda! Y la mas popular de Hogwarts, te lo aseguro!"

"No me interesa que tan popular podríamos ser, eso no ocurrirá jamás!" Aseguró Athena.

"Pues, a decir verdad ahora que te veo ya no estoy tan segura de ello!" Dijo Tegan, una risita traviesa en su rostro.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Que es obvio que el beso que te dio te ha gustado! No has podido dejar de pensar en eso durante todo el día."

"Y eso qué? Me agarró por sorpresa, pues era algo que NUNCA me esperé!"

"Claro, lo que digas, pero tal vez es porque te has dado cuenta que podrías sentir algo por el! Oh Athena imagínate! Tu y James juntos! Es tan romántico." Dijo.

"No siento absolutamente nada por él, solo odio! Y la verdad no creo que Potter pueda sentir algo por mi, que no se odio también." Dijo cuando de pronto una brillante idea pasó por su mente. "Potter está enamorado de mi!" Confirmó. Tegan asintió. "Esto es maravilloso!" Exclamó. "James Sirius Potter, el adorado príncipe de Hogwarts, se siente atraído por mi!"

"Estas considerando darle una pequeña posibilidad?" Le preguntó Tegan con incredulidad.

"Una oportunidad? Claro que no! Era el arma que estaban buscando! No lo ves? El punto débil de Potter lo tuve conmigo todo este tiempo, Ja! Quien lo hubiera dicho? El punto débil de Potter soy yo!" Exclamó.

"De qué estás hablando?" Le preguntó Tegan confundida.

"Por fin podré vengarme de Potter, por todas las que me ha hecho! Haré que pague toda la humillación y el sufrimiento que me ha causado." Explicó. "Le haré creer a Potter que el también me trae muerta, y cuando crea que todo es miel sobre hojuelas, entonces será el momento perfecto para dejarlo! Oh, esto es maravilloso! James Potter será humillado, y te aseguro que la mitad de las niñas de Hogwarts me lo agradecerán, porque es exactamente lo que el hace con las mujeres! Te imaginas? James Potter con el corazón roto y derrotado por mi!"

"No serías capaz de hacer algo tan cruel" Dijo Tegan.

"No es crueldad! Es simple justicia, Tegan, me lo debo a mi misma! Prometí que encontraría su debilidad para utilizarla a mi favor, prometí que haría sufrir a Potter tanto como el me ha hecho sufrir a mi, y ahora por fin me haz entregado mi respuesta en una hermosa bandeja de plata!" Dijo poniéndose de pie. Tegan movía de un lado al otro la cabeza.

"Athena, esto no esta bien!" le dijo, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

"No! Está más que bien… Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a Hogsmeade. Estoy segura que habrá alguien muerto de ganas de verme" Dijo dirigiéndose al retrato de la señora gorda. _'Ya te llegó la hora, James Sirius Potter, en la que perderás esta guerra!' _Pensó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se dirigía a la salida del castillo.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James – 9**

**Athena – 2 **


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

****Hola a todos!

Solo quería hacerles saber que sigo aquí, lamento mucho no haber podido subir el siguiente capitulo pero entre entregas de medio semestre y entregas finales se me ha complicado mucho y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para dejar terminado el capitulo, pero prometo no tardarme mas y subirlo a finales de la semana.

Siento las molestias, y gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia

AT7


	14. DOCE

**DOCE**

_'Encontrar a James Potter y hacerle creer que te gus...'_

"Athena?" Al entrar a las tres escobas, Athena fue sacada de sus pensamientos al encontrarse frente a frente con Emma y Connor, quienes estaban pidiendo unas cervezas de mantequilla. "Que haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías"

"Hola, Emma… Eh de pronto quise venir" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y en dónde esta Tegan?" Le preguntó Connor, mirando la puerta del bar.

"Se ha quedado en Hogwarts. Y bien? Quien más esta con ustedes?" Preguntó Athena tratando de parecer inocente.

"Georgia, Fred y Jude están allá atrás. Nosotros venimos por las bebidas" Dijo Emma.

"Quieres algo?" Le preguntó Connor.

"Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor." Contestó Athena, Connor asintió y se dirigió a la barra alejándose de Emma y de Athena. "Y Potter?" Le Preguntó Athena a Emma una vez se hubieron quedado solas.

"Athena Pucey preguntando por James Potter?" Le dijo Emma en broma. Athena sonrió.

"Es sólo que es extraño que no lo hayas mencionado, es todo!" Le dijo Athena para justificar su pregunta.

"Bueno, la verdad es que James ha venido con Chloe Clarkson, y no lo hemos visto en todo el día… Estoy segura que estarán en algún callejón desierto dándose besos el uno al otro o llegando a segunda base" Dijo Emma. Athena sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero fingió su decepción poniendo cara de asco.

"IU! Emma! Demasiada información! No necesito saber que es lo que se están haciendo, gracias" Exclamó haciendo que Emma riera. _'Chloe Clarkson! Cómo me pude olvidar de Chloe Clarkson!' _Pensó Athena decepcionada.

"Listo, aquí tienen" Dijo Connor de pronto, regresando ante ellas con una charola llena de cervezas de mantequillas. Athena y Emma tomaron su bebida y siguieron a Connor hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

"Miren quien decidió salir de los muros del castillo después de todo!" Dijo Emma tomando asiento junto a Georgia.

"Hola chicos" Saludó Athena.

"Athena!" La saludaron todos. Athena se sentó junto a Emma.

"Que te hizo decidir venir a acompañarnos?" Le preguntó Georgia mientras Athena le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

"Creí que sería bueno despejarme un poco y salir del colegio por un rato." Le contestó Athena.

"No habrá sido para venir a ver a cierto primo mío?" Le preguntó Fred con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Athena se atragantó con la cerveza al escuchar a Fred.

"Qu-qué? Cómo lo sabes?!" Tartamudeó.

"Vamos, Athena! Es obvio! Louis te gusta, cierto?" Le contestó Fred.

"Oh Louis!" Exclamó Athena al entender a quien se refería Fred. "Eh… Bueno la verdad he venido en busca de Potter, esta vez." Dijo apenada y evitando la pregunta de Fred. Toda la mesa la miraba con desconcierto y Athena sabía que debió sonar demasiado extraña su respuesta viniendo precisamente de ella. Fred escupió un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.

"Qué?" Dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca.

"Necesito hablar con él, no sabrás donde se encuentra o si, Fred?"

"Athena, estas segura que te refieres a James Sirius Potter? No quisiste decir tal vez Albus? O Lily, dime que quieres hablar con Lily!" Athena comenzó a reír.

"Qué es lo que pasa? De pronto no puedo preguntar por Potter?" Le contestó cruzándose de brazos. Fred negó con la cabeza.

"No! Y si no te molesta contestarme, para qué necesitas hablar con él?"

"Eso no te importa, me vas a decir en dónde está, Fred? O tendré que irlo a buscar?"

"Por mas que quisiera ayudarte, Athena, la verdad es que no sé en dónde este James en estos momentos, de acuerdo" Le dijo Fred. "Y ahora, en lugar de ir a molestarlo, como siempre lo haces, por qué no mejor te ayudas un poco y vas a saludar a otro primo mío que es mas de tu agrado, justo acaba de entrar al pub!" Dijo señalando a Louis Weasley. Athena dio la vuelta y lo miró, para luego regresar su mirada a Fred.

"Escucha, tal vez te parezca imposible de creer pero no busco a Potter para pelear, así que aunque no quieras decirme en donde está iré a buscarlo!" Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Ah, y ya que insistes, hablaré también con Louis" Después de abandonar la mesa de sus amigos, Athena no tuvo opción mas que ir hacia Louis, pues sabía que ellos la estaban observando. _'Oh dios, que pena! Ahora que le dirás a Louis, Athena'_ Pensó mientras se acercaba. _'Sólo salúdalo, salúdalo y pon cualquier excusa para salir de aquí. Tu objetivo es Potter, Athena, recuérdalo!'_

"Mhm…" El sonido de Athena había sido lo bastante fuerte para que Louis lo escuchara. El muchacho dio media vuelta y Athena le sonrió. "Eh… Hola!" Lo saludó. Louis le sonrió.

"Athena, hola!" Dijo Louis. "Creí que no vendrías… No saliste con todos los alumnos"

"No iba a venir" Explicó Athena.

"Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Le preguntó Louis.

"Siempre es mejor salir que quedarse en el castillo!" Le dijo Athena. Louis no necesitaba saber la verdad.

"Es cierto… Oh, lo siento, por favor siéntate!" Dijo Louis acercándole un banco. "Te ofrezco algo de tomar?" Le preguntó con cordialidad. Athena le sonrió.

"Gracias, Louis, pero solo quería disculparme por haberte dejado solo ayer" Dijo Athena, al recordar que apenas ayer había buscado una explicación de parte de Louis. _'Parece que fue hace meses' _Pensó Athena después de todo lo que había pasado en solo un día.

"Si, debo admitir que tu repentina salida me dejó un poco desconcertado, después de todo fuiste tu quien me pidió una explicación!" Su respuesta hizo que Athena se sintiera muy apenada con él.

"Lo sé y de verdad lo siento"

"Está bien. Supuse que lo que escuchaste te sobresaltó demasiado" Dijo Louis. Athena asintió.

"No me esperaba oír que te hubieran dicho que Fred y yo… Escucha Louis, de verdad solo quiero disculparme y aclarar que entre Fred y yo nunca ha habido nada"

"Si, tu reacción de ayer me ha dejado ese detalle claro. Y en todo caso soy yo quien te pide disculpas, no se como fui capaz de creerle a James algo de ti!" Dijo Louis.

"Todo está perdonado… Bien pues me da gusto que hayamos aclarado todo este asunto." Susurró Athena. Louis le sonrió.

"A mi también… Eh, Athena, quieres acompañarnos?" Le preguntó Louis señalando la mesa de sus amigos. Athena sonrió, una gran parte de ella quería olvidarse de su venganza hacia Potter y decirle que sí a Louis pero la otra parte no podía olvidarse de lo fácil que estaba hacer pagar a Potter por todo lo que le había causado.

"Lo siento, Louis, pero no puedo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer." Athena notó la decepción en el rostro de Louis.

"Oh… En otra ocasión, entonces?" Preguntó el muchacho.

"Me encantaría!" Le contestó Athena. Louis se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla. Athena descubrió que el roce de sus labios con su mejilla no ocasionó ninguna sensación, pero le sonrió de cualquier modo, y dio media vuelta para salir de las tres escobas.

* * *

Una vez fuera del pub, Athena miró hacia los dos lados de la calle principal de Hogsmeade antes de tomar su curso. Si Potter no estaba en las tres escobas y se encontraba en una cita con Chloe Clarkson, lo mas lógico era que se encontrara en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié, así que dio vuelta a la derecha y se dirigió hacia allá.

Athena estaba nerviosa. No sabía que diría una vez que encontrara a Potter y a Clarkson, cual sería su excusa? Después de todo nadie iba al salón de té de Madame Tudipié sólo. Athena caminaba lentamente, y mientras más se acercaba a la entrada del pequeño salón, mas nerviosa se sentía. Se frenó cuando quedó frente al salón de té y antes de que pudiera tomar valor para entrar, una niña salió del lugar, azotando la puerta tras el niño que salía después de ella.

"Chloe!" El corazón de Athena se detuvo cuando comprendió quien había sido la niña que había salido tan deprisa del lugar. James la llamaba a gritos, y al verlo, Athena se escondió detrás del poste de luz de la calle, asomando solamente su cabeza para ver que pasaba. "Chloe, por favor espera!" James ya había alcanzado a la chica, y tomándola del brazo hizo que girara para quedar frente a él. La calle estaba completamente desierta, de no ser por Athena, quien seguía escondida tras el poste de luz y miraba lo que pasaba con mucha atención.

"Suéltame, James!" Pidió Chloe, James negó con la cabeza.

"Solo si me dejas explicarte!"

"Qué me vas a explicar? Eh? Qué es mentira que estuviste con Mary Martin a pocas horas de nuestra cita?" Le dijo Chloe de manera sarcástica. Athena se llevó una mano a la boca _'A qué hora había estado Potter con Mary? Antes o después de besarme?' _Pensó.

"Solo escúchame, por favor!" Pidió James, soltándola. Chloe no corrió, sino que miró a James con desagrado y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bien, tienes 5 minutos" James dio un largo suspiro.

"Es verdad, si platiqué con Mary ayer" Aceptó James en susurro. Athena tuvo que inclinarse para poder escuchar lo que James decía. "Es verdad que la invité a salir si lo nuestro no funcionaba, de acuerdo!" Chloe rió de manera sarcástica. "Pero Chloe, tu dijiste que tu y yo éramos novios!"

"Pues perdóname por creer que a las parejas que pasan el tiempo juntos y se dan muestras de afecto se les nombra de esa manera!" Se defendió Chloe. "Tu club de fans comenzaba a insultarme por los pasillos! Me llamaban fácil, zorra y otros insultos que no voy a pronunciar! Qué querías que hiciera?"

"Debiste de hablar conmigo! Decirme lo que pasaba! No adjudicarte títulos que nunca te correspondieron!" Explicó James. Su contestación había herido a Chloe, quien lo miró con melancolía y le tomó el brazo.

"Es que sería tan malo? Me abrazas y me besas cuando quieras y como quieras! Tienes todos los derechos que un novio real pudiera tener… Por qué no puedo llamarte así?"

"Porque no soy tu novio, Chloe. Escucha de verdad me gustas, me gustas mucho y la paso genial contigo…"

"Entonces?" Exigió saber Chloe, interrumpiéndolo.

"Es que yo no estoy preparado para tener una relación seria con alguien todavía." Finalizó James. Chloe asintió con pesadumbres, definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de James.

"Y lo que yo necesito? Eso no te importa? Y que hay de mi reputación, James!? Además me has dejado como una tonta frente a Mary y todas sus amigas! Invitarla a salir mientras sales conmigo?" Entre mas escuchaba, a Athena le daban mas ganas de vomitar. Siempre había sabido que James Sirius Potter era el player de Hogwarts, pero jamás creyó que lo hiciera tan descaradamente, y recordar que solo anoche lo había besado, y sobre todo que le había gustado, le causaba un enorme dolor en el estómago. Cómo era posible que lo que Tegan le había dicho fuera real? James Potter enamorado de ella? Si justo ayer James la había besado y había coqueteado con otra chica, mientras salía con Chloe. No tenía sentido en lo absoluto.

"Chloe, yo jamás le hubiera sugerido a Mary nada, sino me hubiera enterado que decías que éramos novios! Entiende, me sentí atrapado, es todo!" Explicó James. A Athena le pareció el pretexto mas estúpido que había escuchado, pero al parecer para Chloe fue suficiente. "Puedes perdonarme?" Le preguntó James, Chloe le sonrió.

"James, sabes que me gustas mucho, y de verdad quiero que esto funcione, pero necesito saber que tendré exclusividad. No me interesa compartirte con nadie. Esta bien que no me llames tu novia si no quieres, pero no me insultes saliendo con alguien mas, prométeme que no lo harás, prométemelo y todo estará olvidado!" Athena no lograba ver el rostro de James, pero sabía que lo estaba analizando, pues tardó en darle una respuesta a Chloe.

"Lo siento, Chloe." Fue lo único que necesitó decir James para darle a entender a Chloe que las cosas entre ellos habían terminado.

"Yo también" Respondió ella de manera tajante, después le quitó la mirada a James para posarla en el poste de luz que ocultaba a Athena. "Ya puedes salir, la función terminó!" Exclamó. Athena sintió una punzada en el estomago y escondió la cabeza para que no la vieran. Sería que Chloe la había notado desde el principio?. "Me escuchaste? Puedes correr y decirle a todo el colegio lo que has oído, grítale a todas las niñas de Hogwarts que James Potter es libre!" Athena cerró los ojos, pidiendo con todas su fuerzas que ni Chloe ni James se acercarán demasiado para verla. James dio la vuelta para mirar en dirección a donde Chloe gritaba. "Al parecer no tiene el valor para salir de ahí!" Dijo Chloe, luego suspiró y le lanzó una ultima mirada a James como esperando a que él recapacitara y le pidiera perdón después de todo, al ver que eso no sucedería dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del callejón. Athena seguía escondida, sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo, esperando a que James hiciera lo mismo que Chloe y saliera de ahí sin acercarse a ella, pero los pasos que oía cada vez mas cerca de ella solo podían ser de él, por lo que sabía que James se acercaba para descubrir quien estaba detrás del poste.

"Mary?" Preguntó James mientras asomaba su cabeza para descubrir a su espía. "Eres t… Pucey!" Exclamó al descubrir a Athena del otro lado del poste.

"Hola…" Dijo ella con timidez.

"Qu-qué estas haciendo aquí? Es-estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?" Preguntó James con desconcierto. Athena no sabía como podía negarlo así que lo aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ya veo…"

"Fue un accidente, venía pasando por aquí y los escuché discutir… No quería espiarlos, pero no supe como pasar frente a ustedes sin hacerlos sentir incomodos… Discúlpame" Dijo mirando al suelo. Sabía que se había puesto roja de la vergüenza.

"Qué haces en Hogsmeade?" Preguntó James.

"Oh…" Athena no esperaba esa contestación por parte de James. "Pues lo mismo que tú!" Dijo poniéndose altanera como siempre lo hacía frente a James. "Qué no tengo permiso de venir a Hogsmeade, Potter?"

"Tranquila! Solo me ha extrañado verte! Hoy en la mañana no saliste con todos los demás… Creí que te quedarías en Hogwarts, es todo!" Explicó James.

"Pues cambié de opinión!" Exclamó Athena mirando a James de arriba abajo, y de pronto se sintió estúpida. Qué era lo que pretendía lograr? Sabía con que intención había viajado a Hogsmeade, pero ahora que tenía a Potter frente a ella no sabía ni que decirle, ni como actuar. Cómo se suponía que lograría hacerle creer que estaba enamorada de él si no podía si quiera ser amable con él?. _'Gran plan, Athena!' _Pensó mientras trataba de esquivar la mirada fija de James. "Deja de examinarme, quieres?"

"Yo no soy el que espía a los demás, Pucey!" Le contestó James. "Al parecer ese es tu nuevo trabajo!"

"Fue un error, ya te lo dije! Un accidente!" Se defendió Athena.

"Si, claro!" Dijo James entre risas. "Por accidente decidiste viajar a Hogsmeade y casualmente venir a este desierto callejón que lo único que suele tener es el salón de té de Madame Tudipié, el perfecto lugar para parejas de enamorados… Vamos, Pucey, no nací ayer, sabes? Buscabas algo!" Athena comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa, pues James había descubierto su plan mucho antes de que ella supiera como ejecutarlo. "A quién haz venido a ver? Te haz quedado de ver con algún enamorado aquí?" Athena suspiró aliviada, James le había dado las pautas para seguir en el juego.

"Estas celoso, Potter?" Le dijo sonriendo. James le sonrió de regreso.

"Honestamente… estoy intrigado" Le contestó. "Pues no comprendo quien tendría el valor suficiente de llevarte a _ti_ a una cita!"

"Si, es que soy tan insoportable…" Le dijo Athena, intentando mostrarse lo mas indiferente posible ante el insulto. "Pero la verdad es que no, Potter, no quedé de verme aquí con nadie, sino que vine a buscarte." Su respuesta, al igual a que a sus amigos, dejó a James sin palabras.

"A bus-buscarme?" Le preguntó, Athena asintió. James sonrió y Athena vio como su expresión de incredulidad pasaba a una de victoria. "Vaya, vaya, Pucey! Será que comienzas a extrañarme? No te fue suficiente con el beso de ayer? Ya tan pronto vienes a buscar mas?" Dijo James acercando su cara a la de Athena, haciendo que ella retrocediera un paso y se alejara de él.

"No seas ridículo!" Le dijo Athena, a veces se olvidaba lo rápido que trabajaba la mente de James.

"De verdad estoy siendo ridículo?" Contestó James tomando a Athena de la cintura y de nuevo arrastrarla hasta él. La respiración de Athena comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad al igual que su pulso y temía que James se diera cuenta de ello. Cerró los ojos, y esperó con cierta ansiedad ser besada de nuevo, pero aunque James la tenía muy cerca no lo hizo, sino que la soltó y comenzó a reír. "No, creo que no estoy siendo _tan_ ridículo después de todo" Dijo entre risas. Athena abrió los ojos para mirar la cara divertida de James al verla esperando que algo pasara, y se sintió aún mas avergonzada con ella misma. "Nos vemos, Pucey" Dijo James. Athena suspiró, si quería vengarse de James Potter, sería mejor que empezara a hacerlo.

"Correrás a los brazos de Mary Martin, ahora que lo tuyo con Clarkson es historia? O buscaras alguna niña diferente?" Le preguntó de pronto, antes de que James la dejara completamente sola. Cuando la pregunta le salió de sus labios, Athena supo que debería de parecer una tonta, pero no le importó, tenía que hacerlo. James volvió su cabeza para mirarla de nuevo, con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, y Athena supo que lo tenía en sus manos.

"Escucha, Pucey, lo que yo haga con mi vida a ti no debe de importarte! Ademas no se supone que tu y yo deberíamos estar ignorándonos?"

"Solo quiero saber si es ego o falta de seguridad lo que te hace actuar de esta manera" James parpadeó antes de contestar. La respuesta de Athena lo había sacado de su zona de confort por completo.

"Qu… Falta de seguridad? Soy el niño mas cotizado de todo Hogwarts! Por qué debería de sentirme inseguro si todas las niñas desean pasar por lo menos media hora a mi lado!"

"Oh si, porque no saben que después serán tratadas como basura! Es eso lo que te da seguridad, Potter?"

"De que me hablas?" James la miraba desconcertado. No era propio de Athena reclamarle su falta de moralidad.

"No te hagas el desentendido. Cuándo fue que corriste a coquetear con Mary Martin? Antes o después de besarme?"

"Ja! Quién es la que se muestra celosa ahora?" Dijo James.

"Por favor…" Dijo Athena de manera poco creíble, que aunque pareciera absurdo esa era su intención; hacerle creer a James que se sentía completamente celosa.

"Estas celosa!" Dijo James sonriendo ampliamente. Athena no contestó. "Es eso, no es cierto? Sino, a que se deben tus reclamos?"

"Oh, no son reclamos, Potter, no te confundas! Es solo interés en entender cuánto descaro puede caber en una sola persona para tratar de cortejar a tres niñas en una sola noche! Y que tan perdedor te debes de sentir al ser rechazado por cada una" James la miró con los ojos abiertos.

"Si quiera escuchaste lo que viniste a espiar?" Exclamó furioso. "Fui yo quien terminó las cosas con Chloe! Escuchaste? Fui yo!"

"Si, por no querer comprometerte… Lo vuelvo a repetir, falta de seguridad"

"Claro que no es falta de seguridad, niña!"

"Entonces, que es Potter? Eh?" Dijo acercándose a él. "Porque o es eso, o es que te estas enamorado de alguien mas" James evitó su mirada.

"En-enamorado? No digas tonterías! De quien podría estar enamorado?" Le contestó James llevando su mano al pelo, nervioso.

"Dímelo tú!" Le contestó Athena.

"Qu… Te has desviado completamente del punto, Pucey!" Le dijo James tratando de cambiar la conversación. "Tu me dijiste que habías venido hasta aquí para verme, no es cierto? Bien pues aquí me tienes! Para que me necesitas?" Athena sonrió. En realidad no sabía ni como lo había logrado pero James Potter se había puesto completamente nervioso cuando le había insinuado que su falta de compromiso era por estar enamorado de alguien mas. _'Tegan tengo tanto que agradecerte!' _Pensó Athena al confirmar lo que Tegan le había dicho, al parecer Potter si estaba enamorado, solo hacía falta averiguar si era ella realmente.

"Sólo quería aclarar algo…" Le contestó Athena.

"Qué cosa?" Contestó James cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno la verdad es que no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ayer! Por qué lo hiciste? Dime la verdad!"

"El beso? Vamos, Pucey, creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado"

"Pues no! No ha sido completamente aclarado, de acuerdo! No entiendo como puedes besar a alguien y después aceptar la estúpida propuesta de ignorarnos y seguir tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado!" Entre mas hablaba, Athena se daba cuenta de que no todo lo que decía era falso, y aunque en su cabeza lo quisiera negar tratando de disfrazarlo como un plan para vengarse de James Potter, sabía muy en el fondo que cada palabra que salía de su boca era real. "Es qué de verdad eres tan insensible como pareces?"

"Pucey me estas asustando!" Le dijo James mirándola desconcertado. "No entiendo a qué se debe todo esto! Fue un trato no? Dejarnos en paz! Ignorarnos!"

"Pues al parecer el hecho de ignorarnos no esta funcionando para mi!" Dijo evitando ahora ella su mirada. Exponerse de esa manera ante Potter no era de su agrado, pero era necesario que lo hiciera. "Necesitaba aclarártelo antes de que pasara un día mas. No me agrada la idea de no hablarnos, de acuerdo? Sólo borremos lo que pasó ayer y sigamos peleando como siempre"

"Bien, de acuerdo! Si eso te deja tranquila entonces la tregua ya no existe!" Le confirmó James. "Aunque honestamente no creo que hubiera funcionado de todos modos, pues veras, Pucey, es demasiado divertido hacerte enojar como para dejar de hacerlo" Dijo James en broma. Athena rió.

"Bien, me agrada oírlo" Dijo acercándose a él.

"Bien... Eh... Yo... Tengo que irme" Dijo James. Athena asintió y después se paró de puntitas para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

"De acuerdo, ve... Y Potter?" Dijo, James la miraba con su mano puesta en el lugar donde lo había besado. "Gracias, me haz dejado mas tranquila." Y con eso dio media vuelta para alejarse, dejando a James Potter completamente confundido. Athena siguió su camino con una gigantesca sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. _'Que comience la guerra'_

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James – 9**

**Athena – 3**


	15. TRECE

**TRECE**

James se sentía confundido. La semana estaba por terminar y no había tenido un solo disgusto con Athena Pucey, sino que al contrario; la muchacha se portaba cada vez mas amable con él. _'Algo anda mal…'_ Pensó el viernes por la mañana a la hora del desayuno, cuando Pucey, sonriendo le había pedido el jugo.

"Gracias!" Agradeció Athena, cuando James le pasaba el vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza. _'Gracias? Athena Pucey agradeciéndote? Definitivamente algo anda muy mal!' _

"Vamos, Aritmancia comenzará en pocos minutos!" Oyó decir a Tegan, pero no se movió, sino que siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba con Pucey, y por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud después de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade. En cambio Athena y Fred se pusieron de pie.

"No vienes?" Athena le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Qué? Si, claro! Vamos" Dijo James poniéndose de pie.

Llegaron al aula de clases, donde el profesor Fellon ya los esperaba. Tegan y Athena se sentaron hasta adelante, como de costumbre, mientras Fred y James tomaban los escritorios de atrás.

"Lo notaste?" Le dijo James a Fred en un susurro, una vez se hubieron sentado. James le había contado a Fred lo que pensaba acerca del cambio de Athena, pero Fred no parecía tomarlo muy en serio. "Dime que lo notaste! Me ha dado las gracias en el desayuno, Freddie, las gracias!"

"Y qué?"

"Y me ha esperado para venir a clases! Te lo digo, Fred, algo ha cambiado en ella. Puede que el beso le haya gustado de verdad…"

"Ja! Vamos, James, estamos hablando de Pucey!" Le dijo Fred.

"Eso no la hace inmune a mis encantos!" Protestó James.

"Pero tampoco puede ser que con un tonto beso, que aun no puedo creer que no te hayas controlado, hayas logrado que se olvidara de todo el odio que te tiene y de pronto estuviera de rodillas por ti!" Exclamó Fred.

"Y por qué no? Soy encantador!" Dijo James pasándose la mano por el pelo. Fred negó con la cabeza sin prestar atención a su primo. "Niégalo si quieres, pero conozco a Pucey, Fred y sé que algo le ocurre"

"Cualquier cosa que eso sea, no tiene nada que ver contigo, James" Le dijo Fred en una voz demasiado baja para no llamar la atención del profesor.

"Ya lo veremos…" Dijo James, más para él mismo que para Fred.

* * *

"Entonces de verdad piensas hacerlo? Seguirás con tu plan!" Tegan y Athena hablaban en susurros. La clase de aritmancia era la única en la que podían hablar del tema, ya que era la única materia que llevaban sin Emma ni Georgia. Athena asintió. "Pero, y que hay con Louis?" Athena suspiró. Era verdad, el único problema con su plan era que tendría que dejar de lado su relación con Louis. "Si pretendes hacerte la enamorada de James no puedes salir con Louis, o si?"

"No lo sé, Tegan! No he pensado en eso aún" Le dijo Athena.

"Athena es muy simple! Louis te ha gustado toda la vida, y ahora que algo podría pasar entre ustedes no puedes dejar escapar la oportunidad, ni para vengarte de James Potter!" Tegan intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión y Athena lo sabía muy bien, solo estaba utilizando la situación _Louis_ como último recurso para hacerla recapacitar.

"Te equivocas, no hay nada mas importante que vengarme de ese imbécil! Tegan ha hecho mi vida en Hogwarts una miseria!"

"De verdad Athena? No crees que estas exagerando?" Athena dejó la pluma en la mesa al escuchar las palabras de Tegan, y se cruzó de brazos.

"No empieces tu también a defenderlo, que con Georgia ya tengo suficiente!" Le reclamó.

"No, no. No lo defiendo! Entiendo que dos personas pueden no caerse bien, pero no entiendo que es lo que te ha hecho para querer hacer algo tan cruel!"

"Bueno, me quito el puesto de buscadora en el equipo!" Explicó Athena, mientras retomaba la pluma para seguir escribiendo.

"Athena eso fue hace mas de tres años, por favor supéralo! Que de verdad es tan malo ser cazadora?" Quiso saber Tegan.

"No es eso! Es que siempre tiene que ganar, siempre! No es justo que solo reciba privilegios por ser quien es, cuando ni siquiera lucha por ellos!" Explicó Athena. Le era muy difícil hacerle entender a sus amigas lo que Potter significaba, pero ella lo tenía muy claro; Potter pasaba por encima de quien fuera para lograr sus propósitos, y generalmente era ella quien acababa siendo pisoteada.

"Pues entonces la manera adecuada de vengarte sería ganarle en algo! No romperle el corazón!" Le dijo Tegan. Para entonces la clase estaba por terminar. Athena no contestó para apuntar los deberes que tendría para la próxima clase.

"Hablas como si Potter no pudiera vivir sin mi, y si te soy sincera todavía no sé si sea de mi de quien esta enamorado!" Le confesó Athena una vez terminó de escribir, y el profesor daba por finalizada la clase. Tegan roló los ojos.

"Ya te lo dije, Jude me contó todo lo que James le dijo a Fred!" Insistió Tegan, mientras tomaba del suelo su mochila.

"Pues tal vez Jude te engañó, tal vez todo fue un plan de Potter para hacerme ver como una estúpida! Pero no te preocupes, esta vez estoy preparada, y si es solo una bromita mas no caeré en su juego, te lo aseguro." Fred y James se acercaron a ellas para salir del salón, y entonces Athena cambió de actitud, mostrando una enorme sonrisa en cuanto los vio. Fred pasó de largo sin mostrar interés en ellas y salió del aula, en cambio James miró a Athena extrañado y le sonrió discretamente, pero sin hablar salió después de Fred.

"Es en serio Athena?" Le dijo Tegan al mirar la extraña y tonta actitud de su amiga. Athena roló los ojos y miró a Tegan.

"Tengo que averiguar si de verdad soy yo de quien gusta! Y es la única manera de lograrlo. Y será mejor que sigamos la charla mas tarde, ahora vamos, vayamos a comer que muero de hambre!" Le susurró Athena a Tegan para después salir del salón tras James. Tegan suspiró y siguió los pasos de Athena.

"Athena, espera!" Athena fue interceptada por Louis Weasley al salir del salón. Fred y James pasaron junto a ellos, y Athena pudo notar una mirada de disgusto en el rostro de James al ver a Louis.

"Oh, oh… Potter o Weasley! Y ahora que vas a hacer?" Le susurró Tegan sarcásticamente antes de alejarse de ella y alcanzar a James y Fred. "Chicos! Espérenme" Athena observó a Tegan alejarse con James y Fred, para después dirigir su mirada a Louis, quien estaba frente a ella.

"Hola" Lo saludó tímidamente.

"Cómo ha estado tu clase?" Le preguntó Louis.

"Bien!"

"Cualquier duda que tengas, sabes que puedes preguntarme!" Se ofreció.

"Gracias, Louis" Athena intentaba no mirarlo a la cara, pues si lo hacía, sabía que se olvidaría de todo y caería derretida ante los ojos azules.

"Caminas conmigo hasta el Gran Comedor?" Le pidió Louis ofreciéndole su brazo. Athena asintió y tomó su brazo, sin mirarlo a la cara. "Athena está todo bien?" Le preguntó, ella asintió. "Eh, de acuerdo… Te gustaría comer conmigo, en la mesa de Ravenclaw hoy?" Le preguntó Louis. Athena fue tomada por sorpresa, que tuvo que mirar a Louis para asegurarse de que no le estuviera tomando el pelo, para descubrir al muchacho esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

"Yo…" Dijo titubeando. Y realmente moría por decir que si, pero el rostro de James Potter pasó por su mente y se quedó callada.

"Vamos, Athena! Ya te haz hecho del rogar lo suficiente! Entiendo que lo merezco pero no crees que ya sería hora de perdonarme?" Athena lo miró desconcertada. Louis creía que se estaba haciendo la difícil. _'Cómo te digo sin que lo creas?' _Pensó mirándolo a los ojos. "Me perdonarás?" Continuó Louis al ver que Athena no contestaba.

"Oh Louis, de verdad, no es eso! Es sólo que…" Louis la interrumpió.

"Cualquier pretexto que me pongas hoy, no te lo creeré!" Dijo para no darle ni el tiempo necesario de buscarse una excusa. Entonces la tomó de la mano. "Vamos, es solo el lunch… Cambiaras de aire y evitaras a mi adorado primo por 45 minutos!" Le dijo en broma, logrando que Athena riera. _'Como lograr salir contigo y enamorar a tu adorado primo…' _Pensó. "Será divertido!" Terminó por asegurarle Louis.

"De acuerdo, lo haré…" Aceptó Athena suspirando. El rostro de alegría de Louis hizo que no se arrepintiera de aceptar su invitación. El muchacho comenzó a guiarla al Gran Comedor sin soltar su mano.

"Sigues en detención?" Le preguntó, Athena asintió frunciendo el entrecejo. "Cuantas semanas mas durará?"

"Se supone que hoy es el último día!" Explicó Athena. "Pero perder dos semanas de practicas de quidditch ha sido terrible, sobretodo para mi!"

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno es solo que no he podido recuperar mi condición y sé que el equipo comienza a hablar a mis espaldas, y lo peor es que el primer partido de la temporada está por venir y es contra Slytherin." Al hablar de quidditch, Athena descubrió lo olvidado que lo tenía y como cada cosa que le había dicho a Louis era verdad; tenía que ponerse a practicar y dejar sus juegos con Potter si quería conseguir la copa de quidditch.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tendrás el tiempo suficiente para entrenarte, así para cuando sea el partido, Gryffindor destrozará a Slytherin!" Dijo sonriendo.

"Yo no estoy tan segura de eso…"

"Athena, a decir verdad yo no sé mucho sobre quidditch pero lo que si sé es reconocer un buen jugador cuando lo veo, y tu eres una excelente jugadora! Inclusive en tus peores días eres mil veces mejor que cualquier Slytherin, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, créeme."

"Cómo haces para siempre saber que decir y hacerme sentir mejor?" Louis se encogió de hombros con una encantadora sonrisa.

"Es simplemente la verdad" Aceptó. Athena descubrió lo fácil que era desahogarse con Louis, pues el muchacho siempre decía lo que ella quería escuchar.

Al momento en que Athena y Louis entraron al Gran Comedor, Athena fijó su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde encontró a Emma, Georgia y Tegan riendo tontamente y lanzándole miraditas; y a pocos metros de distancia de sus amigas encontró a James quien no quitaba la mirada de ellos. Athena se miró a si misma tomada del brazo de Louis y comenzó a sentirse incomoda al lado de Louis, mirando a James sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. _'Todo se debe a todo lo que ha pasado… Y a que mi plan no está funcionando del todo. Es eso Athena, y nada mas'_ Se trataba de convencer, pero la verdad era que no le había gustado la mirada de decepción que había en el rostro de James.

Louis la guió hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin notar lo incomoda que se sentía y dejó que se sentara primero que él. Le sirvió jugo de calabaza, Athena lo agradeció, le presentó a sus amigos, Athena sonrió amablemente a cada uno de ellos. Louis le hablaba alegremente y Athena hacía como si lo escuchara, pero en realidad su mente estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, específicamente en el muchacho de pelo negro alborotado que la fulminó con la mirada al entrar al Gran Comedor.

"Athena, segura que está todo bien?" Insistió Louis al notarla distante. Athena lo miró y suspiró. No era justo para Louis.

"Si, todo bien..." Louis la miró inseguro y con desilusión, pero no insistió mas. Athena lanzó otra mirada de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor, para encontrar a James y Fred sumidos en conversación._ 'No es justo para Louis, ni tampoco para mí! Él es el niño perfecto! Estoy sacrificando las cosas que mas quiero por algo tan tonto como Potter… Tegan tenía razón, no puedo permitir que James Potter se vuelva más importante que el quidditch, y mucho menos que Louis.' _Después miró a Louis y le tomó la mano, le lanzó una sonrisita y comenzó a disfrutar de su almuerzo a su lado. _'James Sirius Potter podrá esperar…'_

* * *

James se encontraba sentado, en un rincón de la sala común, y junto a él estaban Albus y Rose discutiendo sobre el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Pero James no ponía atención, tenía su mirada puesta en Athena, quien se encontraba sentada a pocos metros de distancia de él, en uno de los cómodos sillones junto a la chimenea, y charlando con sus amigas.

Algo extraño estaba pasando con ella, James lo sabía bien, pues no era digno de Athena saludarlo al llegar a clase, ni mucho menos mostrarle una sonrisa, pero lo que mas agobiado lo tenía era lo ocurrido en el almuerzo. _'Si de verdad sintiera algo por mi no hubiera ido con Louis! Estará confundida? O querrá negar lo que siente?' _Sus pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco. _'No, claro que no! Fred tenía razón, estaba viendo cosas en donde no las hay! Athena Pucey no puede sentir nada por mi! Siempre ha sido Louis, el perfecto de Louis…' _Pensó mientras la observaba reír a carcajadas por algo que Emma había dicho. '_Se ve todavía mas guapa cuando ríe. Lo odio!'_

"Siempre y cuando Athena comience a jugar bien!" James escuchó a Rose pronunciar el nombre de Athena y regresó su atención a sus primos. "Se que tal vez todo ha sido culpa tuya James, pero Athena no ha jugado como solía hacerlo! Temo que no este más a la altura de nuestro equipo!" Dijo preocupada.

"Tal vez sería mejor si la reemplazáramos…" Sugirió Albus. James negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Reemplazarla? Te haz vuelto loco? Pucey es una excelente jugadora de quidditch!" "Estas defendiendo a Athena, James?" Le preguntó Albus con suspicacia.

"Defender a Pucey? Por favor, Al! Solo acepto que sabe jugar quidditch. Además, tu fuiste quien se enojó cuando pretendí sacarla del equipo! De pronto quieres sacarla?" Dijo cambiándole el tema.

"No quiero sacarla, solo reemplazarla hasta que comience a jugar bien de nuevo!"

"El problema es que ha tenido mucho en la cabeza últimamente, es todo!" Explicó James. "Ya volverá a estar en forma para el día del partido, de eso me encargo yo" Aseguró.

"Además Athena no puede ser sacada del equipo! Ordenes de McGonagall!" Dijo Rose.

"MCGONAGALL!" Exclamó James de pronto, poniéndose de pie. "Tengo que estar en su oficina en menos de 5 minutos!" James miró a Athena, después de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade ya se había hecho costumbre que la James llamara pocos minutos antes de su detención para llegar juntos hasta McGonagall, pero en lugar de ir por ella, como lo había hecho toda la semana, la dejó sentada en donde estaba, y salió de la Sala Común. "Que su nuevo novio le recuerde que tenemos detención!" Exclamó en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de McGonagall. Estaba enojado, no quería estarlo, pero lo estaba. Tontamente había creído que el cambio de Athena se debía a que tal vez sintiera algo por él. "Pero lo único que buscaba era agradarme, para que no me molestara que saliera con Louis!" Volvió a hablar en voz alta, pasándose una mano en el pelo y desordenándolo con rabia cuando quedó frente a la estatua que ocultaba la oficina de la directora "Dulces caramelos" Pronunció la contraseña.

"Potter!" Antes de que pudiera entrar, Athena lo llamó. "Oye, Potter, espérame!" James tomó un largo suspiro antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con ella.

"Pucey…" Dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa y dejándola pasar. Athena lo miró extrañada mientras entraban en la oficina.

"Qué esta todo bien?" Le preguntó Athena frenándose de pronto.

"Si, todo bien por?" Mintió James mirando a cualquier lado menos a ella. Athena se alzó de hombros.

"No lo sé, me haz dejado en la Sala Común!"

"Bueno, sabia que vendrías y… No sé, no quise molestar tu conversación… Entramos?" No quería escucharse molesto y mientras mas tiempo se quedaran afuera, menos podría lograrlo. Athena suspiró.

"De acuerdo…" Dijo ella entrando en la oficina de McGonagall.

La oficina de McGonagall se encontraba vacía, pero en el escritorio estaba el reloj de arena que les contaba el tiempo de su detención, y James y Athena sabían que aunque McGonagall no estuviera para recibirlos estaría cerca para asegurarse de que cumplieran con su detención, así que tomaron asiento y permanecieron unos minutos sin hablarse.

"Potter…"

"Y cómo…" James y Athena habían comenzado a hablar al mismo. "Lo siento, primero tú!" Dijo James de manera cortante, pero cediéndole la palabra.

"No, primero tú!" Le dijo Athena. Comenzaba a molestarse por el extraño comportamiento de Potter.

"Pucey, por favor, primero _las damas_" Dijo James sarcásticamente.

"No, no, primero tú!" Insistió de mal modo. James la miró desesperado antes de contestar.

"Eres increíble! La primera vez que trato de ser caballeroso contigo y no me lo permites!" Dijo en tono molesto, la testarudez de Athena no ayudaba a su mal humor.

"Me interesa más lo que tengas que decirme que tu repentino cambio de actitud y _caballerosidad_ hacia mi!" Le dijo.

_'Repentino? Le parece repentino mi comportamiento! Y que hay de ella?' _Pensó James. La miraba sin poder creerlo, cómo era posible que siempre encontrara la manera de voltearle las cosas?. "Bien..." Dijo derrotado. "Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo de hoy? Disfrutaste de la agradable presencia de Louis?" Sabía que no lo había dicho en tono tranquilo, y que tal vez Athena se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le había molestado. "Qué?" Preguntó Athena cruzándose de brazos.

"Oh nada… Solo analizaba tu grado de hipocresía!" Prorrumpió él. Su rabia crecía cada vez más y no podía evitarlo.

"Qué es lo que te pasa, Potter! Estamos en detención recuerdas? Quieres agregar una o dos semanas mas de castigo?" Le dijo Athena. Ella también comenzaba a enojarse.

"No sé, dímelo tu!"

"Qué es lo que te pasa?" Volvió a preguntar Athena.

"Que no puedo creerte! Después de cómo te haz comportado conmigo; de pronto eres amable conmigo, me saludas en los pasillos, me sonríes, y el sábado vas a buscarme a Hogsmeade y me dices que no quieres seguir ignorándome! Hasta me reclamas el hecho de haber hablado con Mary! Pero soy yo el del repentino cambio de actitud?, No lo creo!"

"Y que hay de ti?" Contestó Athena igualmente alterada. "Es muy normal ir besando a todas las niñas que según tu no soportas? Lo haces muy comúnmente, Potter? Porque yo tampoco me lo creo!" Athena lo miraba esperando una respuesta, pero James no sabía que contestarle. "Y bien?" Preguntó Athena.

"Podrías dejar ya ese tema!" Le contestó James. "Supéralo, quieres!"

"Por qué, Potter?!" Le preguntó Athena.

"Porque parece que quisieras descubrir el trasfondo de lo que pasó! Puedes esperar toda la vida, muñeca, porque no hay nada, de acuerdo? Nada!" Exclamó James sin saber que tan convincente se había escuchado, sabía que se había puesto rojo del coraje. Athena lo miraba de manera extraña, con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, como si de pronto hubiera descubierto algo. Se miraron por largo rato, James nervioso comenzó a mover la pierna con rapidez, Athena en cambio, lo miraba tranquila y su sonrisa no salía del rostro.

"Bien." Dijo Athena al fin. "Y cómo estuvo tu día?" Su cambio de tema lo alteró aún más.

"No me cambies el tema, Pucey!" Exclamó furioso.

"Escúchame bien, Potter, cualquier otra queja que tengas en mi contra ahórratela para salir de detención porque hoy es el ultimo día que tengo que soportarte y no quiero que por tu culpa nos agreguen más días, así que sí, cambiaré el tema!"

"Definitivamente por mas que intento leerte, Pucey, no puedo. Cual era tu intención en Hogsmeade, por que quisiste terminar nuestra tregua?" Le preguntó James ignorando por completo lo que ella le había dicho. Athena suspiró.

"No me sentía bien sabiendo que no sería capaz de insultarte y pelear contigo" Explicó. James se puso de pie para salir de la oficina. "A dónde vas?"

"Me voy!" Explicó sin voltear. "Dile a McGonagall que estoy dispuesto a tener un mes mas de detención si es necesario, pero en este momento no puedo estar aquí, no contigo"

"Espera, Potter!" Pero James ya había salido de la oficina sin mirar atrás, Athena titubeo unos instantes, pero salió tras él. "Puedes detenerte! Po… James!" Athena esperó, el truco había funcionado, el llamarlo por su nombre hizo que James se volteara para mirarla.

"Qué? QUÉ?" Exclamó mirando a Athena desesperado y con su mano en el pelo.

"Qué es lo que te pasa?" Volvió a preguntarle Athena.

"Que yo pensé que todos tus cambios eran porque de pronto te sentías atraída por… Pero con sólo unas dulces palabras que recibiste de mi primo me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba!"

"Qué? Y por qué te molesta tanto saber que no es así!" Le preguntó Athena acercándose a él poco a poco.

"De verdad no te das cuenta? Necesitas que te lo explique?" Le dijo James dándose por vencido, y acercándose a ella lentamente también.

"Si, me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras!" Dijo en un susurro.

"Bien…" Entonces James olvidó todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para que Athena no descubriera lo que sentía, y tomándola de la cintura volvió a besarla, poniendo toda su furia y todos sus celos en el beso que Athena contestó al instante. Athena se dio cuenta que lo que Tegan le había dicho era verdad, era ella de quien James estaba enamorado, y llena de orgullo contestó el beso con la misma furia que él.

* * *

** MARCADOR:**

**James – 9**

**Atheba – 4 **


	16. CATORCE

**CATORCE:**

Tenía que correr, alejarse y esconderse en un lugar seguro para poder pensar. Su primera opción fue la torre de Gryffindor, pero estaba demasiado lejos y probablemente llena de gente, por lo que no era segura, pero el aula abierta y vacía que encontró en el pasillo por el que corría era perfecta, así que se frenó, dio media vuelta, entró en el salón y cerró la puerta tras ella suspirando. Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la puerta, después miró a su alrededor. El aula estaba completamente vacía, pero no se sentía segura, sino que aterrada. Había dejado a James parado fuera de la oficina de McGonagall, había huido de él sin decirle nada, pues le temía a lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado, tenía tanto miedo de los sentimientos que corrían por su cuerpo sin explicación que no podía quedarse ahí, pero sobre todo mucho miedo de lo que pasaría a continuación pues no tenía idea de que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Si ahora que había decidido dejar su estúpido plan de vengarse de James Sirius Potter atrás, descubrió que si era ella de quién estaba enamorado.

**_Flashback_**

_"Porque parece que quisieras descubrir el trasfondo de lo que pasó! Puedes esperar toda la vida, muñeca, porque no hay nada, de acuerdo? Nada!" James estaba totalmente rojo, pero lo que hacía feliz a Athena no era el enojo del muchacho sino la forma en que el sólo se delataba. Sabía que había dejado el plan de vengarse de James, pero no podía evitar sentir satisfacción al descubrir que lo que Tegan le había dicho no era una farsa, sino que James si se sentía atraído hacía ella. _

_"Bien. Y cómo estuvo tu día?" El hecho de cambiarle el tema tan repentinamente fue tan divertido como ver lo alterado que esto ponía a James._

_"No me cambies el tema, Pucey!" Le exclamó furioso. _

_"Escúchame bien, Potter, cualquier otra queja que tengas en mi contra ahórratela para salir de detención porque hoy es el último día que tengo que soportarte y no quiero que por tu culpa nos agreguen más días, así que sí, cambiaré el tema!" James la miraba totalmente confundido, lo que la divertía todavía más._

_"Definitivamente por mas que intento leerte, Pucey, no puedo. Cual era tu intención en Hogsmeade? Por que quisiste terminar nuestra tregua?" James se estaba dando por vencido, Athena lo podía notar, pero ella no sabía aún que era lo que quería hacer, si olvidarse de todo su plan de verdad o hacerle creer que le gustaba._

_"No me sentía bien sabiendo que no sería capaz de insultarte y pelear contigo" Dijo creyendo que su respuesta le daba tiempo para analizar bien su situación, pero James terminó con ese tiempo al ponerse de pie para salir de la oficina. "A dónde vas?" Le preguntó Athena._

_"Me voy! Dile a McGonagall que estoy dispuesto a tener un mes mas de detención si es necesario, pero en este momento no puedo estar aquí, no contigo"_

_"Espera, Potter!" Athena lo llamó. No podía permitir que se fuera y la dejara sin saber que hacer, pero James ya había salido de la oficina. "Puedes detenerte! Po… James!" Athena esperó, el truco había funcionado, el llamarlo por su nombre hizo que James se volteara para mirarla._

_"Qué? QUÉ?" _

_"Qué es lo que te pasa?" _

_"Que yo pensé que todos tus cambios eran porque de pronto te sentías atraída por… Pero con sólo unas dulces palabras que recibiste de mi primo me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba!" Su respuesta fue mayor a lo que Athena estaba esperando. Por primera vez en su vida James se notaba vulnerable y era por ella._

_"Qué? Y por qué te molesta tanto saber que no es así!" Le preguntó haciéndose la incomprendida y acercándose a él poco a poco._

_"De verdad no te das cuenta? Necesitas que te lo explique?" Le dijo James acercándose a ella también. _

_"Si, me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras!" Dijo en un susurro. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y moría de ganas por que pasara._

_"Bien…" Entonces James la tomó de la cintura para besarla nuevamente y Athena lo aceptó, contestando inmediatamente. James le sabía a menta en su boca, y Athena se sentía feliz, feliz como nunca se había sentido antes al besar a cualquier otro niño, y de pronto el temor se apoderó de ella, pues no sabía qué era lo que le hacía sentir tan feliz, si el hecho de descubrir que James si estaba enamorado de ella, o el hecho de que la volviera a besar._

_"N… James" Susurró Athena al separarse de él._

_"Athena…" Dijo James sin soltarla y mirándola a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho; con ternura. Athena se apartó de él y negó con la cabeza._

_"No! No digas nada, esto no…" Y sin más comenzó a correr, dejándolo sólo y consternando._

_"Espera! Athena regresa! Regresa por favor. Pucey!" Pero Athena no regresó, ni siquiera miró atrás, sino que corrió lejos de la oficina de McGonagall, lejos de James, lejos de los sentimientos que el estar cerca de él le ocasionaban. _

**_End of flashback_**

"Lumos" Dijo Athena para iluminar el aula vacía en la que se encontraba. Debían de ser cerca de las 7 de la noche y la oscuridad ya había cubierto el castillo de Hogwarts. "Qué es lo que está pasando?!" Exclamó Athena con irritación. "James Sirius Potter es mi enemigo, no puede estar sintiendo cosas por mí! No puede estar confundiéndome de esta forma!" La manera en la que James había dejado mostrar sus sentimiento la había enfurecido. James no podía mostrar debilidad, pues era _James Sirius Potter_, el niño de oro, el príncipe de Hogwarts, el galán del colegio. No podía enamorarse, y mucho menos de su rival, simplemente no podía, y no podía hacer que su rival se enamorara de él, eso iba contra las reglas. Pero al parecer James Sirius Potter no seguía ningún tipo de regla, él tenía permitido hacer lo que quisiera, aunque eso significara seguir perjudicando a Athena. "No más!" Dijo Athena poniéndose de pie. "No voy a ceder, no puedo ceder. Yo no puedo mostrar debilidad! Esta es mi oportunidad y no voy a dejarla pasar!" Había estado a punto de dejarlo todo, de olvidarse de James y seguir con su vida al lado de Louis, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que nunca lo hubiera logrado, que para poder seguir con su vida tenía que dar fin a la monarquía de Potter. Seguiría con su plan, acabaría con James. Estaba decidida. "Nadie sabrá lo que siento en realidad, todo será una farsa para romperle el corazón. No puedo enamorarme de él!" Su nuevo problema era lograr no enamorarse más de su objetivo.

* * *

"Agh!" James entró en su cuarto y prorrumpió un grito de ira.

"Está todo bien?" Le preguntó Jude, había estado leyendo un libro pero en cuanto entró James, cerrando la puerta de golpe, lo dejó para mostrar su atención en su amigo. "Oye James, no se supone que deberías estar en detención?"

"No me hables de detención, de acuerdo? No quiero que me hables de nada, pero sobre todo no me hables, ni siquiera menciones el nombre de Athena Pucey!" Le ordenó. Jude alzó las cejas asustado.

"De acuerdo…" Dijo, tomando de nuevo su libro. Conocía demasiado bien a James como para ignorar sus indicaciones.

"He dicho que no me hables de ella!" Exclamó James. Jude lo miró con preocupación.

"No he dicho nada!" Se defendió. James suspiró apenado, se había estado desquitando con su amigo.

"Lo siento, Jude es solo que…"

"Descuida, no quiero saberlo. Es obvio que no ha sido un buen día para tí!" Lo interrumpió Jude.

"Un buen día? Ha sido el peor día de mi vida!" Explicó James. Fred y Connor entraron en la habitación justo en ese momento.

"Y se puede saber por qué? Ya terminó tu detención?" Le preguntó Fred. James dio media vuelta para ver a Fred y a Connor.

"No quieres saberlo" le explicó Jude.

"Oh, se trata de Athena Pucey, no es cierto?" Dijo Fred comprendiendo de pronto lo que sucedía. "Qué pasó esta vez, James?"

"Nada! No quiero pensar en ella! No quiero hablar de ella, ni siquiera quiero volver a verla! Así que no me hables de nada que tenga que ver con ella!"

"Lo siento James, pero tenemos que hablar de ella" Dijo Connor encogiéndose de hombros.

"Que parte de no hablar de Athena Pucey no haz comprendido, Connor?" Le dijo James levantando un poco su tono de voz.

"James lo siento pero tenemos que hacerlo. Es sobre quidditch" Explicó Fred antes de que James pudiera hacer algo en contra de Connor. James roló los ojos. "Mira, la verdad es que mientras ustedes dos estaban en detención Rosie y Al han venido a hablar conmigo y Connor sobre un problemita que tenemos en el equipo" James se pasó una mano por el pelo con desesperación. Sabía a que iba Fred, después de todo Rose y Albus habían hablado con él antes que con Fred.

"Pucey no puede dejar el equipo, Fred, y lo sabes bien!" Dijo para finalizar la conversación.

"Pero no queremos que se salga! Sabemos que es buena!" Explicó Connor.

"Entonces a que viene todo esto? Ya he hablado yo con Rose y Albus, no hay nada que se pueda hacer!" Dijo con frustración. Lo único que James quería en ese momento era una larga ducha que borrara sus pensamientos y dormir largamente.

"Te equivocas!" Dijo Fred. "Escucha, tal vez quieras sentarte" Le advirtió antes de seguir. James lo miró por unos segundos, pero después aceptó su propuesta y se sentó en su cama. "Sé que no querrás que te diga esto ahorita, James, pero no queda mucho tiempo, el partido de Slytherin esta muy cerca y ahora que tu y Pucey ya no están en detención tenemos mas tiempo para practicar"

"Vamos, Fred, deja de jugar. Qué es lo que no quiero oír?" Le pregunto James interrumpiendo las largas que le estaba dando Fred.

"Bueno la verdad a sido idea de Rosie, ella nos dijo que tu te encargarías de dejar en forma a Athena para el partido" Titubeo Fred.

"Fred…" Susurró James imaginando ya lo que su primo estaba por decirle.

"Necesitamos que le des lecciones privadas a Athena para el partido contra Slytherin" Fred lo dijo de manera rápida y evitando la furiosa mirada de James, quien ya se había puesto de pie.

"Que? Se han vuelto locos? No me acaban de escuchar decir que no quiero nada que ver con ella? Fred, acabo de salir de dos semanas de detención con Athena Pucey y que yo sepa no he hecho nada para merecerme otras dos semanas atrapado con ella!" Exclamó James. Cómo podía Rose siquiera pensar en algo así? Ella no sabía lo que James sentía por Athena, lo único que sabía era el odio mutuo que sentían! Cómo se le podía ocurrir que él le diera lecciones de quidditch a Pucey?

"Lo sé, James y de verdad lo siento, pero todos creemos que es lo mejor para el equipo! Ya que no podemos reemplazarla!" Suplicó Fred.

"Que practique a la hora en que todos practicamos! Por qué le tengo que dar yo lecciones privadas?"

"James, sabes que Athena no sabe seguir ordenes, en las prácticas hace todo lo que a ella le place y no nos deja avanzar!" Dijo Fred. James negó con la cabeza.

"Pero por qué tengo que ser yo? Enséñale tú, o Rose si tanto le importa!" Dijo James.

"James tu dijiste que te encargarías de Pucey!"

"Y eso qué? Dije que me encargaría de que estuviera en forma para el partido! No que le daría lecciones privadas!" Explicó.

"Eres el mejor de todos nosotros! Además eres nuestro capitán!" Dijo Connor metiéndose en la discusión. "No crees que es tu deber como capitán?"

"Mi deber como capitán es dar ordenes, asegurarme de conseguir el tiempo para practicar y crear estrategias y nuevas jugadas! No dar clases de quidditch!" Dijo James. Cada vez se enojaba más.

"James, escucha, sé que es mucho pedir pero si no lo quieres hacer por el equipo, entonces piensa en cómo se pondrá Athena cuando le digas que tiene que practicar mas que los demás y que serás tú quien le enseñe a jugar quidditch! Eso no te da un poquito de satisfacción?" Le preguntó Connor. James lo miró mientras analizaba lo que le acababa de decir, si sería muy satisfactorio para él humillar a Pucey de esa manera pero las cosas ya no eran igual entre Athena y James, y temía que en lugar de un intento de humillación Athena pensara que James lo estaba utilizando como una excusa para estar con ella a solas.

"No." Dijo al fin.

"Piénsalo, sí?" Le pidió Fred. "Sé que ahorita estas muy molesto con ella por algo que no quieres decir pero tal vez después de verla en practicas cambies de opinión…" Connor asintió con la cabeza, mientras que James sin decir una palabra más entró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Una larga y reconfortante ducha, eso era lo que necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

James la había estado evitando, Athena lo sabía muy bien. Durante todo el fin de semana Athena había logrado ver a James por solo unos pocos instantes en la sala común el domingo por la noche, pero en cuanto James la había visto, había desaparecido. Y el lunes, James la había ignorado por completo, en clase de Vercelli, no se había burlado ni un segundo de ella por contestar las preguntas de Slughorn en clase de pociones y no había mostrado ningún tipo de reacción cuando Athena invitó a Louis a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero el martes por la tarde, el equipo de Gryffindor había apartado el campo de quidditch para practicar y Athena no dejaría que su oportunidad se escapara, acorralaría a James Potter.

"Bueno, te veré luego" Le dijo Athena a Emma cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. "Tengo que ir al campo de quidditch, por fin podremos practicar como es debido!"

"Entonces McGonagall no volvió a castigarlos por haberse ido mas temprano el viernes?" Le preguntó Emma antes de que Athena saliera de la habitación.

"Al parecer no… Después de todo solo fue un día, el resto del castigo lo cumplimos como era debido" Le explicó Athena. No le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Tegan, de lo que había pasado el viernes en detención que los había obligado a salir mas temprano.

"Bien! Que suerte! Bueno te veré luego" Se despidió Emma, dejando que Athena se fuera hacia el campo de quidditch.

Athena se encontró con Daisy Robins y Rose Weasley de camino al campo de quidditch.

"Athena" La saludó Rose.

"Están listas? No puedo esperar a subirme en mi escoba! Hemos estado practicando tan poco que siento que ya es necesario!" Dijo Athena entusiasmada.

"Si, es necesario" Le dijo Rose. "Eh, Athena ya haz hablado con James respecto a tus practicas extras?" Dijo casi susurrando y sin mirarla a la cara.

"Practicas extras?" Preguntó Athena sin comprender. Pero Rose se quedó callada hasta llegar a los vestidores, dónde ya las esperaban los cuatro niños. Al verlas llegar, James comenzó a explicar sus nuevas estrategias de juego. "Espera, Potter!" Lo interrumpió Athena. "Antes que nada quiero saber que significa eso de practicas extras? Por qué al parecer Rose no es capaz de decirme de que se trata" Dijo con los brazos cruzados. Todos miraron a James, esperando a que él dijera algo.

"Recibirás practicas extras a las del equipo" Dijo James sin mirarla a la cara. "Ya puedo comenzar?"

"Qué?!" Exclamó Athena sin poder creerlo. "Por qué?" Era lógico que se sentía ofendida.

"Porque las necesitas, Pucey! Ahora si me disculpas no permitiré que sigas atrasando las practicas generales…" Pero James no pudo continuar.

"Y qué? Suponen que practique yo sola?" Dijo Athena.

"No, Pucey, yo te daré las clases" Explicó James. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera aceptado la estúpida idea de sus amigos, pero ahí estaba, haciéndoselo saber a Athena.

"Qu… Oh!" De pronto Athena dejó de gritar, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. "De acuerdo" Dijo. Todos la miraron asombrados. Athena no estaba discutiendo, sino que había aceptado la decisión de buena manera.

"Bien, si no habrá mas interrupciones, comenzaremos." Dijo James, tomando el plumón del pizarrón para dibujar su próxima estrategia a practicar.

* * *

Después de media hora de explicación y una hora de práctica en el aire, el quipo de Gryffindor regresó a los vestidores.

"Excelente trabajo, todos! Si seguimos así no habrá problemas en el partido. Ya pueden irse hemos terminado por hoy" Dijo James mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo. "Pucey!" La llamó. "Tú no! Toma tu escoba, regresaremos al campo" Le indicó. Athena asintió y esperó a que todos salieran de los vestidores para quedarse a solas con James.

"Haz estado evadiéndome" Le dijo cuando por fin se quedaron solos. "No es cierto?" James no contestó. "Potter?"

"No estamos aquí para hablar de tus alucinaciones, sino para practicar quidditch" Dijo James sin mirarla a la cara. Athena sonrió.

"En serio? Por qué creí que todo este cuento de practicas extras era solo un estúpido pretexto tuyo para tenerme a solas!"

"El partido contra Slytherin esta muy cerca! Y te quiero en tu mejor condición para ese momento, es todo, Pucey" Explicó.

"Yo creí que me darías una nueva cátedra de lo mal que te sentiste cuando me viste con Louis en la mesa de Gryffindor ayer." Dijo en tono sarcástico. James le lanzó una sonrisa retorcida.

"Te hubiera gustado verme perdiendo el control no es cierto? Te diviertes al creer que me tienes loco? Vamos, Pucey no te das cuenta que todo a sido una vil actuación?" Athena lo miró unos instantes y luego rió. James sabía que Athena no le creía ni media palabra de lo que decía.

"Actuación? Vaya, que alivio, entonces no te importara saber que Louis me ha invitado a salir este sábado! Ya es una cita oficial" Dijo todavía con su enorme sonrisa. James sintió que un hielo le quemaba la garganta, pero sonrió falsamente.

"Bien por ti, Pucey, felicidades!" Dijo. "Pero la verdad es que me gustaría que te ahorraras tus citas románticas para después del partido contra Slytherin"

"Ah si? Y por qué, si se puede saber" Dijo Athena acercándose a James. James retrocedió enseguida.

"Pues verás, lamentablemente no podemos deshacernos de ti por ordenes que ni yo puedo ignorar, pero tal vez si te concentras y no te distraes ni por un segundo, recuperaras tu antiguo estilo antes del partido" Explicó James. Sabía que su tono tranquilo e indiferente no estaba engañando a nadie. "Así que te quiero concentrada Pucey, y considero que Louis es una distracción." Finalizó.

"Es eso? O es que te mueres de celos de verme pasando el tiempo con él?" Le dijo Athena, dando dos pasos hacia él. James la tomó de los hombros y le dio un suave empujón para alejarla de él.

"Si tanto te gusta Louis, por qué te aferras en coquetearme?" Le dijo de pronto.

"No me contestes con una pregunta Potter, y dime, estas celoso verdad?"

"Lo que estoy es irritado, porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y no hemos practicado todavía, así que vamos, te quiero en el aire en un minuto" Dijo mientras tomaba su escoba y caminaba a la salida de los vestidores. Athena suspiró al darse cuenta de que le costaría trabajo hacer que James cayera en sus trampas. "Ah! Y te interesará saber que si no veo un progreso de tu parte en las lecciones, entonces tendré que buscar la manera de deshacerme de ti sin que McGonagall pueda evitarlo" Dijo asomando de nuevo su cabeza a los vestidores y mirándola con su usual sonrisa.

"Ah si? Dime, cómo lo harías eh?" Lo retó Athena.

"Mi querido amigo Adrian Pucey, estoy seguro que le encantará venir a ver el partido como mi invitado de honor" Y sin mas se dirigió al campo de quidditch.

"Qu… No, Potter! No te atreverías! Ven acá, no te vayas desgraciado! Potter!" Fue entonces el turno de Athena de sentir un hielo bajar por su garganta. Se había olvidado de su pequeño secreto y si James hablaba se podía olvidar para siempre de jugar quidditch. Potter la tenía nuevamente acorralada.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James – 10**

**Athena – 4**


	17. QUINCE

**QUINCE**

Era sábado a medio día, y Athena iría a pasar su tarde a Hogsmeade con Louis. Se encontró con él en el Gran Comedor, para tomar algo de comer antes de partir.

"Hola!" La saludó Louis al verla llegar. Athena le sonrió y tomó asiento junto a él en la mesa de Ravenclaw. "Jugo?" Le ofreció Louis.

"Por favor" Aceptó Athena. Mientras Louis le servía jugo en su vaso, Athena miró entrar a James al Gran Comedor, lo que le hizo sentir un hueco en el estomago. _'Olvidate de James, Athena, estas con Louis ahora!' _Pensaba mientras sus ojos seguían a James por el Gran Comedor,y para su sorpresa miró como el muchacho se acercaba a ellos, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente. _'Tranquila!'_

"Que bueno que te encuentro, querido primo!" Saludó James a Louis poniendo una mano en su espalda para que Louis diera media vuelta. "Lamento interrumpir el inicio de su _tan esperada_ primera cita, pero necesito pedirte un favor…" Athena miraba a James esperando a que los ojos cafés se posaran en ella, pero el muchacho no la miró ni por un solo segundo, sino que tenía sus ojos puestos en Louis.

"Qué es lo que quieres ahora, James?" Le preguntó Louis con tono irritado. James le sonrió.

"No es algo que quiero, sino mas bien algo que necesito" Dijo James.

"Dime" Le contestó Louis. Athena miraba a James esperando su respuesta y deseando fuertemente que le pidiera a su primo que cancelara su cita.

"Veras" Comenzó James. "Probablemente tu dulzura aquí no te habrá dicho nada pero esta tomando lecciones extras de quidditch y hoy tiene una programada a las seis de la tarde." Explicó señalando a Athena pero nunca viéndola a la cara, en cambio Louis volteó a mirar a Athena, quien se había puesto roja y evitaba la mirada de Louis. "Así que necesito que Pucey llegue temprano, si no te molesta." Finalizó.

"Lecciones extras? Por qué?" Preguntó Louis regresando su mirada a James. James se encogió de hombros.

"Por qué no dejas que ella te lo cuente, de esa forma tendrán algo de que hablar!" Dijo James. "Bien, creo que ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí!. Los dejo para que disfruten de su día juntos…" Y sin una sola fugaz mirada a Athena, James se alejó de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Entonces, Louis miró a Athena con una ceja levantada.

"Así que… Lecciones extras, eh?" Le preguntó con curiosidad. Athena suspiró.

"Son mas prácticas que lecciones" Explicó. James había logrado que quedara como una estúpida frente a Louis, pero en lugar de molestarle, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Por los últimos días James solo le dirigía la palabra en sus prácticas extras y eso la estaba volviendo loca, pero el hecho de que James se hubiera tomado la molestia de programar una practica en sábado era para evitar que la cita de Athena con Louis durara, haciéndole saber que todavía sentía algo por ella. _'Todavía puedes acabar con él!'_ Pensó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de creerse que era por su venganza que se sentía feliz.

"Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" Le preguntó Louis cruzándose de brazos y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Athena se aclaró la garganta.

"La verdad? No quería que nadie lo supiera" Explicó.

"Fue alguna idea de James para molestarte, estoy seguro!" Dijo Louis. Athena sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

"A decir verdad fue mas bien algo que decidió todo el equipo, y no los culpo!" Explicó Athena, sonrojándose.

"Pero Athena! Lecciones extras?"

"Practicas!" Lo corrigió. Louis rió.

"De acuerdo, practicas extras? No entiendo! Eres una gran jugadora de quidditch, no las necesitas!"

"Vamos Louis, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no he estado en mi mejor forma! Y las practicas me han ayudado mucho, de verdad… Tu primo no es solo un gran jugador sino que también es excelente profesor y gracias a él estoy recuperando mi nivel"

"Profesor? Creí que habías dicho que no eran lecciones" Dijo Louis en broma.

"Oh, cállate!" Le dijo Athena haciendo que riera de buena gana.

"No sabía que era James quien te daba las lecciones" Dijo entre risas, pero Athena pudo notar el disgusto que esto le causaba.

"Es el mejor de todos, y además es el capitán" Trató de explicar Athena.

"Si pero empiezo a creer que pasas mas tiempo con James que conmigo! Creí que ustedes dos no se toleraban y ahora parece que buscan cada pretexto para estar juntos" Louis comenzaba a sentir celos de su primo, Athena lo había notado. Y lo peor era que tenía razón, pues por las ultimas semanas Athena y James habían convivido mas que en sus cinco años en Hogwarts juntos, sin olvidar el par de ocasiones en las que se habían besado, pero Louis no lo sabía y Athena no comprendía entonces a que se debían sus celos.

"Louis, de verdad lo siento, honestamente no sabía que Potter programaría una práctica exactamente hoy!" Le explicó. "Sabes que a mi me gustaría poder pasar mas tiempo contigo, pero tengo otros compromisos que atender" Louis suspiró.

"Espero que pasar tiempo conmigo no sea compromiso" Dijo Louis.

"No! Vamos, claro que no!" Dijo Athena rápidamente y poniéndose nerviosa. "Yo quiero estar aquí!"

"Bueno, entonces ya que debes de cumplir con tus obligaciones del equipo de quidditch y tienes que regresar temprano, no hay tiempo que perder! Nos vamos?" Le dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Athena asintió y la tomó, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

James miró a Athena y a Louis salir del Gran Comedor agarrados de la mano mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo desordenado, y lanzó un suspiro de frustración. No quería sentirse así pero un sabor amargo le corría por la garganta y no podía evitarlo. _'Cálmate! Es solo una cita, y tu serás el primero en verla después de que lleguen! Sabrás como le fue'_

"James! Connor y yo iremos a pasar la tarde afuera, junto al lago, quieres venir?" Le preguntó Fred. James quitó la mirada de Louis y Athena y la posó en su primo.

"De acuerdo, vamos" Aceptó poniéndose de pie y tratando de olvidarse por un momento de Athena Pucey.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 5:57 y James ya estaba en el campo de quidditch esperando la llegada de Athena, paseándose de un lado al otro del campo impacientemente. Los tres minutos que pasaron para que el reloj marcara las seis en punto fueron los mas largos para James, y aun así Athena no aparecía. Se frenó y miró hacia la entrada del castillo, pero no veía ninguna figura saliendo de él, así que regresó a los vestidores a esperar.

"No debe tardar! Apenas son 6:05 en cualquier momento llegará" Dijo James en voz alta una vez que entró en los vestidores.

Los minutos pasaban y aun así ni rastro de Athena. _'6:22 y no ha llegado!' _Pensó James al ver su reloj por decima vez en el ultimo minuto. Athena ya estaba bastante retrasada. _'Tal vez vino y como no me vio se regresó! Excelente idea venir a esperarla aquí, James!' _Pensó poniéndose instantáneamente de pie y saliendo de los vestidores hacia el campo. Pero el campo estaba totalmente vacío y James comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Estaba enojado con su primo, después de todo había sido muy claro en cuanto a la hora y no entendía cómo podía Louis no respetar su horario de entrenamiento!. Pero sobre todo se sentía molesto con Athena pues había preferido pasar la tarde con Louis que con él.

_'Es ridículo! A ti te odia! Es lógico que prefiera estar con Louis el maravilloso que entrenando aquí contigo!... 6:30, acéptalo James, ella no vendrá' _Dio un gran suspiro de decepción, tomó su escoba y emprendió el camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

"Que? Es que ya te ibas?" Al entrar al castillo James oyó la voz de Athena, y su corazón se detuvo un instante en señal de alivio. Luego subió la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con ella. James se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Dije a las seis, Pucey! No seis y media!" Le reclamó. "Que tu novio no sabe la diferencia?" Athena lo miró extrañada, y luego sonrió.

"Ah, no te preocupes Potter" Dijo "Louis no es mi novio, al menos no todavía…"

"No me preocupo" Contestó James en tono molesto. Athena sonrió.

"Bueno, iremos a practicar? O solo me hiciste regresar temprano para asegurarte que mi día con Louis no durara lo suficiente?" Estaba jugando con él y James lo sabía muy bien.

"Deja de decir tonterías." Contestó. "Los dos sabemos que es por el equipo que estamos aquí! Y por lo mismo esperaba mas interés de tu parte, Pucey!"

"Bueno ya estoy aquí, no?" Contestó Athena cruzándose de brazos.

"Si" Aceptó James.

"Y bien? Vamos a practicar, o no?"

"No tengo ganas en este momento" Dijo James, era su turno de hacerla esperar.

"Oh, vamos Potter, recuerda que es por el bien del equipo! Ya me hiciste regresar de una maravillosa cita!" Se quejó Athena. James ya había comenzado a avanzar para alejarse.

"No me interesa lo maravillosa que estuvo tu cita, muñeca" Le contestó sin mirar atrás, y siguiendo su camino.

"Yo creo que si!" Exclamó Athena, para que James la escuchara. "Yo creo que te interesara saber lo bien que se portó Louis conmigo, y lo agradable que es!"

"Si, estoy seguro que es todo un príncipe encantador…" Respondió James en tono aburrido, no dejaría que Athena lograra su propósito, no perdería la cabeza. Aunque el hecho de que Athena se expresara de Louis tan divinamente lo sacaba de sus casillas.

"Y además es excelente besando!" Continuó Athena. "O al menos mil veces mejor que ciertas personas que he estado besando últimamente, eso es seguro!" El comentario de Athena le había dolido, pero no dejaría que ella lo notara, así que se frenó en seco, dio media vuelta y regresó hasta Athena. Athena lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, creyéndose triunfadora.

"Si?" Preguntó James lo bastante cerca de ella. Athena asintió. "Que bien por ti, Pucey… Ahora vamos al campo que no tengo toda la tarde" Finalizó pasándola de largo de nuevo pero esta vez en dirección al campo de quidditch y dejándola confundida.

"Qu- Pero creí que ya no practicaríamos!" Exclamó Athena, dando grandes pasos para alcanzarlo.

"He cambiado de opinión" Dijo James sin mirarla a la cara. "Apúrate, si?"

"Pero… Eso es todo?" Preguntó Athena mientras trotaba para tratar de alcanzarlo. "No me preguntaras nada acerca de mi día con Louis?" Dijo cuando lo alcanzó.

"No hay nada que quiera saber…" Contestó James sin mirarla a la cara. Athena se paró y se cruzó de brazos. El hecho de que James mostrara tan poco interés por Athena y Louis le dolía demasiado. "Que haces Pucey? Sigue avanzando!" Dijo James al darse cuenta de que Athena ya no le seguía el paso. Athena suspiró y siguió caminando hasta llegar al campo de quidditch.

"Qué es lo que haremos hoy?" Preguntó dándose por vencida, era lógico que para James el tema de su cita con Louis no le interesaba, él solamente estaba ahí para practicar quidditch, y nada más.

"Quiero que practiques tus tiros a portería" Indicó James montando en su escoba y elevándose suavemente. "Así que vamos, saca la quaffle y ven aquí" Athena lo obedeció, sabía que a James no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar, así que en pocos minutos los dos se encontraban en uno de los lados de los postes de gol. "Intenta anotar" Dijo James mientras el se colocaba como guardián. Athena lo miró fijamente antes de lanzar la quaffle, y después la lanzó al aro derecho. James atrapó la quaffle sin dificultad y se la lanzó de nuevo a Athena. "Vamos, Athena puedes hacerlo mejor!" Athena suspiró y lanzó de nuevo.

La cuarta vez que James paró la quaffle Athena lanzó un grito de desesperación.

"No es posible! No puedes adivinar cada uno de mis tiros!" Exclamó. James voló hacia ella. "No entiendo que es lo que me pasa, primero lanzaba muy fuerte que hasta derribe a Daisy de su escoba! Y ahora no puedo meter ni siquiera una!"

"Es solo que no estas concentrada" Le dijo James. "Tus ojos me están indicando hacia donde vas a tirar! Intenta no hacerlo, no mires la dirección que tomará la quaffle!"

"De acuerdo" Aceptó Athena.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo!" Pidió James volando de nuevo hacia los aros.

"Necesito la pelota!" Exclamó Athena, y entonces James se dio cuenta que se había llevado la quaffle con él; Con una pequeña sonrisa voló de regreso hasta Athena.

"Lo siento" Dijo entregando la quaffle, pero en el momento en el que las manos de James rozaron las de Athena, James dejó escapar la pelota haciendo que callera. Ninguno de los dos pareció haberlo notado sino que se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que Athena regresó a la realidad.

"Eh…" Dijo susurrando. James se sobresaltó, y cambió su mirada de dirección, en torno a la quaffle que ya había tocado el suelo.

"Oh, lo siento… Yo iré por ella!" Dijo, y en seguida se lanzó en picada hacia abajo. Sabía que se había puesto rojo; el roce de manos lo había puesto nervioso y estaba seguro de que a Athena también. Cuando aterrizó para tomar la quaffle escuchó como Athena aterrizaba junto a él. "Pucey que haces?" Le preguntó girando y mirándola a la cara, para darse cuenta de que ella estaba mas roja que él. "Vuelve al…" Pero antes de que James pudiera decir aire, Athena ya estaba gritando.

"Por qué actúas de esta manera!?" Le reclamó. James la miró desconcertado.

"Qué?" Preguntó confundido.

"Como si mi relación con Louis no te afectara para nada!" Entonces comprendió hacia donde iba Athena, y sintió una inmensa rabia dentro de él. Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle tal cosa? Cómo demonios quería que actuara si ella misma le había demostrado que él no le interesaba?!

"Y cuál sería la diferencia si te dijera que me importa!" Respondió James en tono brusco. "Si aún sabiéndolo hubieras salido con él, no es cierto?" Athena se quedó callada, pero James dio unos pasos hacia ella. "No es cierto?" Volvió a preguntar, pero Athena seguía sin contestar, con sus ojos llenos de coraje puestos en él. James se acercó más a ella. El silencio de Athena le revelaba que lo que le había dicho era cierto, aún sabiendo lo que James pensara, Athena habría salido con Louis. "Athena, tu bien sabes que es lo que yo siento! Creo que te lo dejé muy claro ese día en la oficina de McGonagall!" Se estaba rompiendo de nuevo, lo sabía, pero había sido ella quien le exigía una respuesta a su actitud, y se la iba a dar, aunque no le gustara lo que fuera a oír.

"No, Jam…" Athena se echó para atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza, y James comprendió que estaba en lo cierto; Athena comenzaba a tratar de evadir el tema, pero James no se lo permitió interrumpiéndola.

"No, escúchame! Querías una explicación no? Pues ahora déjame dártela!" Dijo enojado. "Yo te demostré lo que sentía! Me atreví a tomar el riesgo sabiendo que tal vez tu me rechazarías! Y lo hiciste! Me rechazaste, Athena tu te fuiste, saliste corriendo dejándome sólo y confundido! Me diste a entender que tu no estabas parada en el mismo lugar que yo!" Exclamó James. Athena volvió a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Porque es una locura!" Gritó.

"Qué es una locura?" Preguntó James con desesperación y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Esto! Nosotros!" Explicó, haciendo señas con las manos. James suspiró.

"Y es por eso que escogiste a Louis, no?" Se quejó James.

"No! Fue porque de esa manera todo es más fácil!" Dijo Athena. James sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Entonces?" Preguntó, dando de nuevo un paso hacia ella. "A que vienen tus reclamos? Por qué me pides que demuestre lo que siento si no estas de acuerdo!" Athena se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que piensas…" Susurró Athena.

"Pienso que estas siendo muy cobarde Athena!" Le dijo James. "Pienso que tienes miedo y que estas tomando el camino fácil pero no el adecuado!" Cada palabra que decía lo arrastraba mas a ella.

"Y por que no?" Dijo Athena sin apartar la vista de James.

"Porque Louis es un estúpido! Porque siempre pretende ser el niño bueno, pero sabes qué? Tu no necesitas al niño bueno" Athena y James estaban ya demasiado cerca. James la tomó de la cintura.

"Entonces qué es lo que necesito?" Preguntó Athena cerrando los ojos, mientras dejaba que el cuerpo de James la abrazara.

"Ya lo sabes…"

"James…" Las ultimas palabras fueron mas bien suspiros, y al instante James y Athena se encontraban de nuevo atrapados el uno en el otro y besándose apasionadamente. Athena dejó que James entrara al instante, descubriendo para su desgracia cuanto necesitaba que James la volviera a besar. Louis salió de su mente, al igual que el odio que había sentido por James y su estúpida venganza, pensando solamente en cómo palpitaba su cuerpo cuando James la tenía en sus brazos y el sentimiento tan grande que comenzaba a sentir por él. De pronto James se separó y Athena entonces abrió los ojos, para darse cuenta de que estaba temblando.

"Estas bien?" Le preguntó James mientras apartaba un mechón de su cara. Athena asintió. "Huirás de nuevo?" Le preguntó.

"No, no esta vez" Respondió Athena. "Pero si que estoy metidas en un gran problema!"

"A que te refieres?" Le preguntó James.

"Qué le voy a decir a Louis?"

* * *

Louis estaba molesto. Athena había terminado las cosas con él, aparentemente sin razón alguna, pero él tenía la ligera sospecha de saber cuál había sido la razón: _James. _Era James, el príncipe de Hogwarts, quien siempre lograba opacarlo y no había nada que Louis pudiera hacer al respecto; Louis era guapo pero James era encantador, Louis era inteligente pero James era astuto, Louis era culto pero James era la súper estrella del quidditch. Así, la lista seguía y seguía, convirtiéndose interminable. Pero eso no le molestaba, no. Lo que lo tenía enojado era que él había creído que Athena era la única niña que no pensaba que James Potter era perfecto. Louis creía que por primera vez tendría algo que James no podía tener, hasta darse cuenta que otra vez su adorado primo lo había vencido de nuevo. Otro problema era que Athena había sido demasiado cobarde al finalizar su relación con él sin darle ninguna explicación, sin aceptarle que era por James que lo había hecho. Pero Louis sabía lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, lo había notado desde sus días con ella, cuando Athena siempre terminaba hablando de James y en como se enrojecía cada vez que James se acercaba a ellos o la manera en que lo miraba, de una forma que nunca había mirado a Louis. Y ahora lo podía confirmar, mirándolos desde la mesa de Ravenclaw; James y Athena, hablando y riendo sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa de Gryffindor. Había intentado creer en Athena cuando le había dicho que no había nada entre ella y James, de verdad había querido hacerlo, pero no podía mientras los miraba ahí, y en caso de que no fuera cierto, Louis no permitiría que James ganara de nuevo. Esta vez sabía que tenía que hacer.

_Flashback_

_"Y entonces me amenazó!" Dijo Athena después de darle un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que Louis había traído para ella. Volvían a hablar de James, Louis ya estaba cansado de oír el nombre de su primo durante toda su cita en Hogsmeade con Athena, pero no dijo nada, solo escuchaba. "Me dijo que encontraría la forma de sacarme del equipo sin que McGonagall pudiera hacer algo al respecto!"_

_"Vaya! Y cómo pretende hacerlo?" Le preguntó Louis tratando de mostrarse interesado en el tema. Athena suspiró. _

_"Hablando con mi padre… Oh Louis tengo tanto miedo de que lo haga! Si mi papá se llega a enterar de que lo he mantenido engañado tanto tiempo no se de que podrá ser capaz!" Explicó Athena. _

_"Dejarías de jugar quidditch, seguramente" Dijo Louis. Athena asintió. _

_"No se que pensar, por una parte no creo que Potter sea capaz de hacerlo, sabes? Además esta poniendo tanto empeño en volver a dejarme en forma como para terminar hablando con mi papá y decirle la verdad. Pero por otro lado…"_

_"James es capaz de todo, Athena! Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe" Dijo Louis. Athena lo miró preocupada, de verdad temía que su primo pudiera hablar con su padre._

_End of Flashback_

Louis apartó la mirada de la mesa de Gryffindor y se puso de pie. Tenía que redactar una carta y asegurarse de que llegara antes del partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James - 10**

**Athena - 5**


	18. DIECISÉIS

**DIECISÉIS **

_Mi querida Athena:_

_Me han dicho por ahí que la temporada de quidditch comenzará el sábado con el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin! _

_Me emociona decirte que tal vez logre darme una pequeña escapada al castillo para verte jugar._

_Te quiere y espera verte pronto_

_Papá_

Athena escupió el jugo de calabaza después de terminar de leer la carta que había recibido, sus manos temblaban al sostenerla. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, era mentira, tenía que serlo! O una broma tal vez! Una estúpida y mala broma! Entonces miró a su alrededor para buscar a la persona que le estaba jugando la broma de tan mal gusto, pero no encontró a nadie que la mirara con una sonrisa que dijera _'Caíste!' _y entonces comprendió que no se trataba de una broma regresando su mirada a la carta y ver la letra de su propio padre. Cerró los ojos con frustración y dio largos suspiros llevándose las manos a la cabeza para evitar que estallara, pues no dejaba de darle vueltas.

"Qué tienes ahí?" Oyó decir a Emma, pero no la miró. "Athena? Está todo bien?" Sintió como Emma le quitaba el pergamino de la mano que lo sostenía. "Oh no, Athena!" La escuchó exclamar, después de que hubiera leído su carta. "Si tu padre llega a venir…"

"Es el final de mi participación en el equipo de quidditch, lo sé!" Dijo Athena interrumpiéndola y abriendo los ojos al fin.

"Tienes idea de cómo pudo haberse enterado?" Le preguntó Emma con el entrecejo fruncido. La pregunta que Emma le acababa de hacer era lo que estaba haciendo que Athena se sintiera tan mal. Se sentía traicionada, pero sobre todo estúpida por haberse dejado engañar.

_'Todo es culpa de Scorpius, si no le hubiera hecho caso, ahora no me estaría sintiendo así!' _

_Flashback_

_"Hola extraña!" Athena se encontraba en la biblioteca, trabajando en el ensayo que Vercelli les había dejado hace ya una semana. Alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Scorpius para encontrarlo parado frente a ella. _

_"Hola, Scorp" Lo saludó Athena mientras cerraba el libro con el que había estado trabajando. "Siéntate!" Dijo señalando la silla que tenía frente a ella. _

_"Qué estas haciendo?" Le preguntó Scorpius una vez que se hubo sentado._

_"Un ensayo de Transformaciones, tengo que entregarlo mañana y no había podido siquiera empezarlo!" Se quejó Athena._

_"Claro! Después de todo lo que ha sucedido…" Dijo Scorpius. Athena lo miró subiendo una ceja._

_"A que te refieres?" Le preguntó. Scorpius se encogió de hombros._

_"De hecho esperaba que tu me lo dijeras! Tu eres quien no ha podido hacer sus deberes, por estar ocupada haciendo otras cosas no?" Athena se quedó callada, sabía hacia donde se dirigía Scorpius. "Vamos, Thena, puedes contarme lo que sea! Por qué tengo que enterarme vía Albus que dejaste de salir con Louis Weasley para salir con James Potter?" Le reclamó Scorpius al ver que Athena no decía nada. _

_"Yo no estoy saliendo con James Potter!" Exclamó de inmediato, para ser regañada por Madame Pince. "No estoy saliendo con él." Dijo bajando su tono de voz. _

_"Entonces qué es lo que está pasando? Porque hasta dónde yo me quedé no soportabas a James Potter, y ahora hay rumores de que hay algo entre ustedes dos!" Exclamó Scorpius._

_"No es así, Scorp! Crees que si estuviera saliendo con él no te lo habría dicho ya?"_

_"Al parecer no, porque tampoco me dijiste que habías terminado con Louis Weasley" Le reclamó Scorpius. _

_"Porque ha sido esta mañana!" Explicó Athena. Scorpius la miraba insatisfecho. "Y sobre James Potter… Hay algo que no te he dicho" Dijo Athena bajando la voz._

_"Qué cosa?" Athena suspiró y le echó un vistazo a su primo antes de contestar. Sí había alguien en quien Athena confiaba era en Scorpius Malfoy, y la verdad era que necesitaba escuchar otra opinión aparte de la de Tegan, quien solo intentaba hacerla cambiar de parecer acerca de su venganza contra James Potter, además Athena no le había dicho a su amiga nada de sus repentinos sentimientos hacia él pues sabía cual sería la reacción de Tegan y no quería presenciarla, pero no podía seguir sin hablarlo con nadie, y de pronto su primo fue una buena opción para contarle toda la verdad._

_"He recibido la información que necesito para vengarme de James y deshacerlo de una vez por todas" Comenzó a explicar. Mientras seguía con su historia veía como con cada palabra que pronunciaba, la expresión de Scorpius cambiaba y no podía estar segura de lo que su primo estaba pensando. "Y ahora me encuentro mas confundida que antes! Pues si que quiero seguir con mi plan, Scorp, pero me da miedo seguir enamorándome en el camino" Dijo Athena al finalizar su relato. Scorpius la miraba de una manera extraña, como si no supiera que contestar. "Por favor dime algo Scorpius!" Scorpius apartó sus ojos de Athena._

_"Honestamente no sé que decirte!" Dijo al final alzando la voz y recibiendo una mirada severa de parte de Madame Pince. "Excepto que… Athena te has vuelto completamente loca? Qué pasa contigo?" _

_"Lo sé! Todo esto es una locura! Ni yo entiendo como todos estos sentimientos aparecieron por alguien como James Potter!" Dijo también en tono alto, sin poder contenerse. Scorpius negó con la cabeza. _

_"No me refiero a lo que puedas sentir por el hermano de Albus! Sino a lo que pretendes hacer con él!" Explicó en voz demasiada alta que Madame Pince tuvo que callarlos de nuevo. "Athena perdiste la cordura? Quiero decir, entiendo que no te agrade James Potter, que lo odies de acuerdo! Pero querer hacer algo tan cruel sólo por venganza? Es que no te escuchas a ti misma?" Athena roló los ojos, nadie, ni siquiera Scorpius comprendía el mal que James le había hecho a ella durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. _

_"Te olvidas de la manera en que él me ha tratado? Te olvidas que él me ha quitado todo lo que he querido, Scorp?! Se merece ser tratado como basura!" Insistió Athena, tenía que hacerle entender. Pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza._

_"Y no has pensado que tal vez te haya tratado de esa manera porque siempre se ha sentido un poco atraído hacia ti? No crees que tal vez él se sienta igual o más confundido que tú?!" Athena miró a Scorpius frunciendo el entrecejo, odiaba como siempre lograba hacerla entrar en razón haciéndole ver cosas que antes ella no veía._

_"Pero…" Insistió Athena aunque lo dicho por Scorpius la había puesto a pensar._

_"Eres increíble!" Dijo Scorpius interrumpiéndola. "Athena no caigas en su juego! Tu eres mejor que eso!" Scorpius le tomó las manos. "No desperdicies tu oportunidad, Thena! Escucha, no te lo digo por James Potter! Te lo digo por ti! Si haces lo que quieres hacer estarías destruyendo tu propia vida, y tu propia oportunidad de ser feliz!"_

_"Qué es lo que quieres decir? Cómo estaría destruyendo mi vida?" Preguntó. _

_"Athena tu estas enamorada de James Potter! Sino por qué le has pedido que fueran lento en su relación? Por qué todavía no haz efectuado tu maravilloso plan? Si lo que tu quisieras fuera romperle el corazón ya lo habrías hecho! En cambio has terminado tu relación con Louis, y a James le has pedido que primero traten de ser amigos no es cierto?" Athena lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. _

_"Todo es parte del plan, Scorpius… De esa manera creerá que de verdad me interesa!" "Por favor, no te engañes a ti misma, claro que te interesa! Date cuenta, Thena, tú no quieres hacer esto!"_

_"Y tú no entiendes, Scorpius…" Susurró Athena._

_"Lo único que entiendo es que te convertirías en el peor ser humano si hicieras lo que quieres hacer! Nadie se merece que jueguen con él de esa manera, ni siquiera James Potter!" Scorpius le había dicho de nuevo algo para hacerla recapacitar. De verdad quería volverse esa persona solo para vengarse de James Potter? Suspiró derrotada, Scorpius tenía razón, su estúpido plan de venganza no la llevaría a nada bueno y sin embargo el darse cuenta de que James siempre había estado enamorado de ella tal vez sí._

_"De verdad piensas que su forma de tratarme se debe a lo que siente por mi?" Preguntó con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Scorpius asintió. "Siempre pensé que sólo lo hacía para demostrarme cómo él siempre ganaba sin importar la manera en que lo hiciera!... Dime entonces que me recomiendas que haga?" Le pidió Athena. _

_"Date una oportunidad con él, Thena" La animó Scorpius. "Y deja ya esta tontería de vengarte, por favor!" Athena dio un largo respiro y luego asintió. Tal vez tanto Tegan como Scorpius tenían razón, tal vez debería intentar las cosas con James Potter._

_End of Flashback_

"Athena?" Athena escuchó la voz de Emma como un ruidito lejano, pero que la hizo volver al presente. "Sabes quién te ha hecho esto?" Volvió a preguntar.

"James Potter…" Dijo susurrando. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Por los últimos días había creído que todo sería mejor, que darle una oportunidad a James sería algo bueno, pero Potter había estado jugando con ella solamente y ella lo había permitido.

"Qu… James? Estas segura?" Emma comenzaba a aturdirla. Sus preguntas eran estúpidas y lo único que quería era que dejara de hablar. Echo un vistazo a toda la mesa de Gryffindor ignorando las preguntas de Emma y buscando el pelo negro y desordenado de James, pero no lo encontró en ningún rincón del Gran Comedor. "Athena?"

"Aaaaaaah!" Athena gritó con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía dentro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló el pelo con desesperación, después se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que le emitía Emma y de las miradas que todo el Gran Comedor tenía sobre ella.

Se sentía la niña más estúpida del planeta! Ahora lo veía todo con claridad, James Sirius Potter había estado fingiendo! Todo, absolutamente todo había sido un engaño y Athena había caído redondita en la trampa, olvidándose de su plan para hacerle pagar, el cual ahora ya no sabía si hubiera funcionado._ 'Nunca estuvo enamorado! Fue todo parte de su plan para lograr sacarme del equipo!' _Pensómientras corría por los pasillos del castillo. _'Pero no lo logrará! No me quitará lo único que me queda!' _Entró en la Sala Común sin darse cuenta de haber pronunciado la contraseña y al momento de pasar por el agujero, se topó con James quien se apresuraba para salir. Al verlo su furia creció al triple. Por qué tenía que enamorarse de una persona como él, por qué?

"Hola!" La saludó James al verla con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Athena lo miró unos segundos y después volvió a darle una fuerte cachetada, tal como la del tren.

"No puedo creer que juegues tan sucio!" Gritó, para después arrugar el pedazo de pergamino y lanzárselo con fuerzas a la cara. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de coraje y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que a pesar de sus intentos para evitarlo lagrimas ya le escurrían por la cara. "Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste? Cómo pudiste?" No podía seguir evitando el llanto, y dejó que las lagrimas salieran sin tratar de detenerlas. James volvió la cabeza para mirarla, completamente aturdido.

"Qué hice esta vez?!" Le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Tu dime!" Exclamó Athena. "Cuándo fue que hablaste con mi padre, Potter? Antes o después de… Cuándo, Potter?" Exigió saber, quitándose las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica.

"Athena, por favor! No sé de qué me estas hablando" Insistió James. Athena se agachó para recoger la carta que le había lanzado a James y se la entregó.

"Ah no? Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria!" James tomó el pedazo de pergamino y lo abrió. Parpadeó varias veces después de terminar la carta, y luego miró a Athena, quien seguía fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver!" Dijo al fin. Athena lanzó una irónica carcajada.

"Ja! De verdad esperas que te crea?"

"Athena te juro que…" Pero no pudo terminar pues Athena ya lo había interrumpido.

"No me jures nada! Sé perfectamente que has sido tú!" Gritó. "Lo que no entiendo es cómo pude haber sido tan tonta como para creer que… Agh!"

"Athena, por favor…" James intentó acercarse a ella, pero Athena se alejó de él de inmediato, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"No te acerques!" Dijo sacando su varita en señal de defensa. "No te atrevas a acercarte, Potter!"

"Te juro que no fui yo!" Volvió a decir James con desesperación mientras dejaba que Athena se alejaba.

"No te creo" Dijo Athena. James suspiró, sabía que no podía mostrar su inocencia frente a ella. "Cómo quieres que lo haga si ya me lo habías advertido, no es cierto? Hablarías con mi padre si no ponía de mi parte" Dijo Athena todavía con su varita en alto.

"No fui yo" Repitió James pasándose una mano por el pelo y cambiando su tono de voz de angustiado a enojado y frustrado.

"Entonces quién, James? Quién podría tener interés en sacarme del equipo de quidditch sino tú! Quién me ha amenazado con hablar con mi padre sino tu! Quién, dime quién!" James se quedó callado, no encontraba una respuesta que darle. Athena asintió tomando el silencio de James como una confesión. "Exacto!" Dijo al ver que él no respondería.

"No hay nada que pueda decirte que te haga cambiar de opinión, pues contigo siempre seré el malo!" Dijo James de pronto. "Y sabes algo? Comienzo a cansarme de tratar de demostrarte lo contrario, así que si te hace más feliz creer que yo tuve algo que ver con todo esto entonces créelo…" Y con eso salió de Sala Común. "Tal vez sea lo mejor" Finalizó sin mirar hacia atrás sin acercarse a ella y sin pedirle perdón, dejándola mas dolida y enojada que antes.

* * *

Tan pronto como el intento de James y Athena por ser amables el uno con el otro había comenzado, había terminado. James no había vuelto a acercarse a ella pues la acusación que le había hecho Athena lo había lastimado demasiado como para intentar arreglar las cosas, así que dejó que volviera a odiarlo, tal como siempre lo había hecho.

El día casi terminaba y los dos habían logrado ignorarse el uno al otro por completo, James sólo la miraba cuando sentía sus ojos puestos en él para darse cuenta que efectivamente Athena lo miraba con rabia.

"Puedes creerla?" Le dijo James a Fred en clase de Vercelli, cuando una vez más sintió la mirada fija de Athena en él. Fred dio media vuelta para mirar a Athena, quien al instante bajó la mirada para esquivar la de Fred.

"Si… En realidad ye ha vuelto a odiar" Le confirmó Fred.

"Le juré que yo no le escribí a su papá , Fred, y aún así no quiso creerme!"

"Quien pudo haberlo hecho?" James se encogió de hombros.

"Alguien que supiera lo del engaño y que se viera beneficiado con la venida de Adrian al partido" Explicó James. "Pero no tengo idea quien pudo ser…"

"Piensas averiguarlo?" Le preguntó Fred. James lo miró pensativo y después negó con la cabeza.

"No, ya no me interesa… Athena no quiso creerme cuando le dije que no fui yo asi que ya no me preocuparé por demostrárselo! No quien quiera que haya sido, a mi me da igual… Pero si ay algo que me preocupa"

"Que cosa?"

"Qué pasará si por miedo a que aparezca su padre, Athena decide no jugar? El partido es mañana! Ya no hay tiempo para encontrar un remplazo!... Y que pasará, Fred si Athena juega y Adrian Pucey llega a venir?" Dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo. En realidad la carta de Adrian Pucey había llegado en el peor de los momentos.

"Ya se te ocurrirá algo! No te preocupes, estoy seguro que destrozaremos a esos Slytherin sin o con la presencia de Adrian Pucey." James sonrió de manera fingida, le agradecía a Fred la confianza absoluta que le mostraba pero a decir verdad James no estaba tan seguro de eso.

* * *

El día del partido, Athena fue la primera del equipo en llegar a los vestidores de Gryffindor, para sorpresa de James quien como capitán ya se encontraba ahí. Se miraron unos segundos pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Athena entraba en uno de los cubículos para cambiarse de túnica.

"Pucey!" La llamó James antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del cubículo. Athena asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Eh… Veo que decidiste venir…" Dijo casi susurrando y de manera nerviosa. Athena sonrió.

"Lo siento, te he decepcionado?" Le dijo Athena de manera irónica.

"Qué?" Dijo James sin comprender a que se refería.

"Claro, estoy segura que pensabas que no me iba presentar, estoy segura que todo tu plan fue para asustarme para que no jugara, no es cierto?"

"No…" Dijo James negando con la cabeza, pero Athena lo interrumpió.

"Pero no Potter, no te iba a dar esa satisfacción! Y si este es mi ultimo partido, entonces que así sea" Y con eso cerró la puerta del cubículo.

"Bien, por fin muestras un poco de seguridad!" Le contestó James. Otra vez comenzaba a irritarse por la actitud de Athena. "Me da gusto por ti, niña!"

"Gracias…" Dijo sarcásticamente Athena mientras salía del cubículo ya con la ropa de quidditch. James la miró y de pronto se olvidó de lo irritado que se sentía con ella.

"Sé que no me crees, pero te juro por lo mas sagrado que no fui yo" Se oyó decirle. Se sentía un estúpido frente a ella pidiéndole que le creyera, sabiendo que no lo haría.

"Entonces quién?" Le dijo Athena. James sabía que que algo así le contestaría, pero al verla a los ojos se sorprendió, pues aunque su actitud le decía que no le creía nada de lo que decía, sus ojos lo miraban implorando creerle. "Dime, James! Quién fue?" James acercó a ella. No tenía una respuesta para ella pero no dejaría pasar su oportunidad.

"No lo sé!" Le contestó. Ya la había tomado de los hombros y Athena no se había quitado, sino que lo miraba suplicando escuchar una respuesta. "Athena no tengo idea, pero siquiera importa?"

"Qué?"

"Tu padre no está aquí! No lo veo sentado afuera en las gradas!... Quien quiera que haya intentado sabotear tu juego, no lo logró! Tu papá no vino, es que no puedes olvidarlo?" Athena suspiró. "Por favor…" Dijo James tomándola de la barba para que ella lo mirara.

"Yo…" Dijo Athena mientras que James ya comenzaba a acercarse para besarla.

"Athena!" Exclamó Rose irrumpiendo en los vestidores e interrumpiéndolos, haciendo que James y Athena se separaran al instante.

"Que pasa, Rosie?" Preguntó James molesto por su interrupción, mientras se despeinaba el pelo.

"Escuchen, lamento interrumpir pero hay alguien aquí que viene a ver a Athena…" Dijo Rose de manera temerosa. James y Athena se miraron unos segundos con preocupación. No se podía tratar de Adrian!, no ahora que Athena había estado tan cerca de perdonar a James.

"Quién?" Preguntó Athena con voz temblorosa. Rose se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Adrian Pucey. "Papá…" Susurró Athena perdiendo completamente el rubor en el rostro.

"Querida!"Contestó Adrian con una inmensa sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su hija pequeña.

_'Estamos perdidos...' _Pensó James mientras intercambiaba miradas con Rose y veía como Athena se acercaba a los brazos de su padre, sin apartar la mirada de James y haciéndole entender que el momento se había perdido para siempre.

* * *

**MARCADOR**

**James – 10**

**Athena – 5**

**Louis – 1**


	19. DIECISIETE

**DIECISIETE**

James sabía que la tención dentro de los vestidores del equipo de Gryffindor iba creciendo a medida que la hora de salir a jugar se acercaba. Cada uno de los integrantes fijaba su mirada en Athena, quien parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. "Bien esto es lo que haremos" Dijo después de analizar su problema, sabía que probablemente no estarían de acuerdo con su decisión, pero él como capitán tenía que hacer algo para arreglar la situación y en ese momento fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza. "Athena! Tu saldrás como buscadora y yo seré cazador!"

"Qué?!" Todo el equipo exclamó al unísono al momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de James. Fred, Rose y Connor incluso se habían puesto de pie. James había tenido razón, su equipo no lo tomaba del todo bien.

"Pero James…" Comenzó a decir Fred, pero James lo calló haciendo ademán con la mano.

"Athena saldrá como buscadora y es definitivo!" Insistió James.

"James no puedes hacerlo!" Le dijo Albus. James sonrió.

"Claro que puedo, yo soy el capitán, o no?" Todos lo miraban con el entrecejo fruncido excepto Athena quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, como si de pronto el piso le resultara demasiado interesante. Rose volteó a mirarla.

"Hazlo entrar en razón, quieres?" Le pidió Rose. Athena subió la mirada hacia ella, pero realmente no sabía que decirle. "Athena, sé que si tu papá te ve jugando en otra posición tal vez sea terrible para ti, pero hemos practicado todo este tiempo contigo como cazadora! No podemos cambiar justo ahora!"

"Rose tiene razón, James…" Dijo Albus mirando a su hermano al ver que Athena estaba sin palabras. "Si cambias la alineación podríamos perder el partido!"

"No sean ridículos! Yo puse las jugadas, recuerdas Al? Sé lo que estoy haciendo, creen que me arriesgaría si no lo supiera?" Explicó James.

"Y tu, Athena? Serás capaz de ganar el juego?" Le preguntó Fred, pero fue James quien le respondió.

"Obviamente esta capacitada para jugar en mi posición!" Athena escuchaba sin comprender qué era lo que hacía James, por qué intentaba ayudarla?

"Pero y si no es así y perdemos el juego, James?" Preguntó Daisy cruzándose de brazos. James miró a Athena antes de contestar.

"Prefiero perder el partido que a Pucey como parte del equipo…" Dijo en voz baja. Athena alzó la mirada para verlo. Si de verdad no quería perderla como cazadora entonces por qué le había escrito a su padre? O sería que después de todo James le estaba diciendo la verdad, y no había sido él quien había hablado antes con Adrian? James le lanzó una tímida sonrisa y Athena bajó la mirada al instante, se sentía confundida y aturdida, pues James estaba dejando en sus manos el rumbo del equipo.

"Bien, Athena será buscadora y tu cazador" Dijo Fred de repente dándose por vencido. James asintió. "Algún otro cambio que quieras hacer, capitán?"

"No, es todo!" Contestó James en el mismo tono sarcástico con el que le había hablado Fred. "Pueden salir al campo… Es hora de jugar quidditch" No necesitó decir nada mas para que uno a uno los integrantes del equipo salieran de los vestidores, hasta que solo quedaron él y Athena. "Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó James, mientras Athena tomaba su escoba. Ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos unos instantes, después asintió insegura. "Oye, puedes hacerlo! Yo sé que puedes!" La animó.

"Gracias… Por todo" Se escuchó decir Athena, con una voz demasiado ronca para ser la de ella.

"Ni lo menciones… Vamos, es tiempo de ganar este juego!" Le dijo James, para después salir de los vestidores hasta el campo de quidditch, dónde la gente ya empezaba a vitorear y apoyar a su equipo favorito.

Athena salió tras él, para descubrir que lo que ella oía era solo el eco del ruido que hacían los estudiantes, pues su cabeza estaba dando demasiadas vueltas como para poder concentrarse. Buscaba entre los espectadores a su padre, preguntándose si el plan de James daría resultado, cuando escuchó la voz del usual comentarista de los partidos, Emi Endoh.

"Y ahora recibamos al equipo de Gryffindor: Daisy Robins, Athena Pucey, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Connor Wood, Fred Weasley, y James Potter!" Athena montó en su escoba y se elevó al mismo tiempo que los demás, para esperar el pitido del silbato que daba comienzo al partido. "Comienza el juego!" Dijo Endoh al momento del silbatazo, entonces los cazadores de ambos equipos comenzaron a pelear por la quaffle mientras que Athena y un muy confundido Scorpius volaban alrededor del juego buscando la snitch. "Un momento… al parecer hay un cambio en la alineación del equipo de Gryffindor!" Athena dejó de girar al escuchar lo que Emi estaba diciendo, y sintió que su garganta se secaba. Era lógico que el plan no funcionaría, pues James debería verse extraño volando tras la quaffle y Athena buscando la pequeña pelota dorada, además se habían olvidado por completo de Emi Endoh. Al darse cuenta de que Endoh había notado el cambio en el equipo de Gryffindor, Athena cerró los ojos esperando las siguientes palabras del comentarista que la dejarían al descubierto frente a su papá. "Si, así es damas y caballeros, pues James Potter, o como los Gryffindor lo llaman: el buscador de oro está jugando como cazador, mientras que es Athena Pucey la buscadora en este partido… Será una estrategia para distraer al adversario?" Lo había dicho antes de lo esperado, y Athena no estaba preparada para lo que pudiera suceder después, no quería fijar su mirada en su padre, pues sabía que él la estaba mirando.

"Pucey, olvídate por un momento de lo que está ocurriendo y concéntrate en el juego! Busca la snitch!" Le ordenó James mientras esquivaba una bludger, pues Athena no se había movido de su lugar. Los gritos de desaprobación de los Gryffindor comenzaban a retumbar en los oídos de Athena, era obvio que a ellos no les había parecido el pequeño cambio realizado, y eso no ayudaba en absoluto que ella pudiera concentrarse.

"Vamos, Gryffindor, estoy seguro que su capitán sabe lo que hace… No sean tan duros y esperen a ver que es lo que sucede!... Ah, lo ven? James Potter anota! 10 – 0 favor Gryffindor" Exclamó Emi, haciendo que Athena mirara hacia la portería de Slytherin. Era verdad, James había logrado anotar el primer punto a su favor. "Slytherin tiene la quaffle, es Fletchey quien se acerca a la portería y…. Anota!" El partido seguía su rumbo y Athena no se movía de su lugar, sentía que no podía hacerlo pues su cerebro trataba de ordenar que su cuerpo se moviera pero éste no parecía querer obedecer. Trató de moverse pero lo único que logró mover fue su cabeza hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su padre y al mirarlo de pronto ya no escuchaba ni los quejidos de los estudiantes ni los comentarios de Emi, no sabía como iba el partido y tampoco le interesaba, sino que su preocupación se centró en la mirada severa con la que su padre la recibió. Miles pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza: Qué estaría pensando su padre en esos momentos? Cómo le explicaría la mentira en la que lo había tenido tanto tiempo? Cómo lograría que la perdonara? Y sobre todo que no le prohibiera seguir jugando!

Un silbatazo hizo que Adrian rompiera el contacto visual con Athena, y que ella regresara al juego, para darse cuenta de que James había pedido tiempo fuera.

"Tienes que hacer algo, Pucey! No puedes quedarte estática!" Le dijo James una vez que todo el equipo se reunió.

"James te advertimos que esto no funcionaría! Adrian Pucey ha descubierto la verdad de todas formas!" Le dijo Albus.

"Puedes hacerlo, Athena! Demuéstrale a tu padre que eres capaz de atrapar la snitch…" Dijo James ignorando el comentario de Albus.

"James esto es una locura! Regresa a tu posición! Deja que Athena juegue como cazadora y terminemos con esto!" Le pidió Rose.

"Yo confío en ti!" Volvió a decirle James ignorando ahora el comentario de Rose. Athena lo miró unos segundos y de pronto se olvidó de su padre y de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras que solo pensó en una cosa: la forma en la que James había confiado en ella.

"Puedo hacerlo…" Dijo Athena de repente con la voz demasiado ronca, pues había perdido toda la saliva de su boca. Fred, Connor, Daisy, Albus y Rose la miraron desconfiados. "Lo haré! Atraparé la snitch antes que Scorpius" Insistió, James le lanzó una sonrisa de aprobación.

"De acuerdo! A jugar!" Indicó James, montando de nuevo en su escoba. Athena no sabía por qué no solo permitía que James regresara a ser buscador pero de pronto se olvidó de haber sido descubierta y solo pensó en que tal vez este sería su ultimo partido de quidditch y en lo mucho que James estaba confiando en ella, por lo que no permitiría decepcionarlo, no a él ni tampoco a su padre! Atraparía la snitch, sabía que lo haría…

* * *

"SLYTHERIN GANA!" Athena sintió un gran vacío recorrer su cuerpo.

_'La dejé escapar… Fallé…' _No podía pensar con claridad, no entendía como Scorpius le había sacado ventaja y no recordaba el momento en el que su primo había atrapado la pequeña pelota, pero lo había hecho, de alguna manera lo había hecho y Gryffindor había perdido el juego, no! Athena había perdido el juego por su equipo. Aterrizó lentamente fijando su mirada en Scorpius y el equipo de Slytherin celebrando su victoria, para evitar encontrarse con las miradas juzgadoras de sus compañeros, pues la culpabilidad que ya sentía crecería aún más. De pronto sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, y antes de que alguien mas pudiera notarlo se dirigió directo a los vestidores dejando atrás a los demás. Al entrar cerró la puerta tras ella y al instante se echó a llorar dejándose caer en una de las bancas. Estando ahí sola podía desahogarse de todo lo que había sentido durante las ultimas 2 horas, se sentía un completo fracaso, pues no podía lograr nada, nada! No había podido entrar en la casa de Slytherin, no había podido superar a sus perfectas hermanas, no había podido derrotar a James en las pruebas de quidditch tres años atrás, ni siquiera había podido lograr que su papá no se enterara de la verdad y ahora tampoco había podido demostrar que era capaz de ser buscadora, había decepcionado a tanta gente…

Tenía tanto miedo de lo que pasaría a continuación pues debía rendirle cuentas a tantas personas y no creía estar preparada para hacerlo con ninguna de ellas.

"Levántate" Athena había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió, pero al escuchar la voz de su padre alzó la mirada y lo descubrió parado frente a ella. La primera persona a la cual tenía que darle una explicación había llegado a buscarla antes de que Athena estuviera preparada. "Actúa como una verdadera Pucey por una vez y deja de llorar! Levántate!" Se llevó una mano a la cara para secarse las lagrimas y después se puso de pie. Su padre se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró de golpe, después regresó hasta ella.

"Pap…" Intentó decir.

"Que esperabas lograr?" La interrumpió Adrian de inmediato.

"P-por fa-avor, pa-papá…" Dijo Athena entre sollozos.

"Deja de balbucear! Se clara y explícate! Qué esperabas lograr!?" Athena suspiró. Por mas trabajo que le costara, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía quebrarse ahora.

"Quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi…" Explicó.

"Mintiéndome por tres años?" Preguntó Adrian. Athena lo miró suplicante.

"No quería decepcionarte!"

"Te tengo noticias, Athena, ya lo hiciste!"

"Lo sé…" Fue lo único que le pudo decir. "Lo siento"

"Lo sientes? Es lo único que tienes que decirme? Lo sientes?!" Sabía que su padre buscaba que le diera una mejor explicación. Así que suspiró tomándose de valor.

"Por favor, papá, tu sabes cuanto significa el quidditch para mi y tu no aceptarías que fuera cazadora!" Trató de justificarse. Adrian la analizó unos momentos antes de contestar.

"Así que de eso se trata todo esto!" Dijo comprendiéndolo. "No permitirías que no te dejara jugar quidditch!"

"Papá…"

"Fuiste demasiado lejos con esto, Athena." Dijo interrumpiéndola. "No sé en donde nos equivocamos contigo, pero no permitiré que una vergüenza como esta vuelva a suceder! No dejaré que sigas manchando el apellido con tus estupideces"

"Lo siento, de verdad…" Intentó de nuevo.

"Lo sentirás ahora, de eso puedes estar segura!" Athena miró a su padre, sabía que un severo castigo estaba por venir. "Es hora de enmendar lo que queda de ti y para empezar te olvidarás del quidditch de una buena vez! Es obvio que ni siquiera tienes el talento que alardeabas tener!"

"No, papá por favor…" Athena volvía a sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sabía que esto pasaría pero eso no lo hacía mas fácil.

"Y para continuar…" Athena miró a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido. _'Continuar? Es que acaso había algo mas con que pudiera castigarla?'_ "…Terminaras tus estudios en otro colegio"

"Qué!?" Dijo Athena con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, seguro había escuchado mal! Irse de Hogwarts?

"Es obvio que Hogwarts no es lo que una niña tan problemática como tú necesita" Dijo Adrian. Athena sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba y de pronto jugar quidditch no importaba mas. Su padre no podía llevársela de Hogwarts, no podía hacerle eso!

"No! No, papá, por favor! No volveré a mentirte nunca más! No jugaré quidditch, ni siquiera me acercaré a una escoba y te prometo que no volveré a avergonzarte, pero por favor no me hagas esto! No me saques de Hogwarts, por favor!" Athena se dejó caer de rodillas llorando fuertemente.

"No me haz dejado opción! Lo hubieras pensado mejor, antes de cometer tantas tonterías si no querías que algo así ocurriera!" Dijo Adrian.

"Papá…" Intentó decir Athena para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero ni el llanto de su hija parecía hacer que Adrian recapacitara.

"Mi decisión es definitiva!" Continuó Adrian. "Ahora levántate y deja ya de hacer el ridículo! No te parece que ya me haz avergonzado bastante? Además en Durmstrang este tipo de comportamiento no esta permitido!"

"Durmstrang?" Athena preguntó.

"Te haré saber cuando empezarás las clases en el Instituto, ahora tengo que ir a hablar con McGonagall" Finalizó Adrian sin dar una ultima mirada a su destrozada hija y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"No!" Athena se puso de pie e intentó alcanzar a su padre antes de que saliera "Papá…" Pero la puerta se abrió y Adrian salió rápidamente de los vestidores, dejando a Athena detrás de él. Toda su vida había terminado, no podía creer que conociendo a su padre nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que algo así pasaría. Su máxima preocupación había sido dejar de jugar quidditch pero ahora no solo dejaría el quidditch, sino que la mandarían lejos de Hogwarts. No sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba en el castillo, un día? Una semana? Y todavía tenía que pedirle disculpas a su equipo por haberles fallado, tenía que pedirle disculpas a James pues él había confiado en ella… Al pensar en James sintió una punzada en el estomago, pues al irse de Hogwarts no volvería a verlo jamás y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa y de pronto lo único que quería hacer era verlo, decirle lo que pasaba lo que iba a ocurrir...

"Mhm…" Escuchó una pequeña aclaración de garganta que alguien había emitido.

"James?" Preguntó ilusionada, alzando la mirada, pero quien se encontraba junto a la puerta no era James Potter, sino Louis Weasley.

"Lo siento! Esperabas a alguien más?" Dijo al notar la cara de desilusión de Athena al darse cuenta de quien era. Athena negó con la cabeza. "Disculpa, es soló que me di cuenta que tu papá ya había salido y quería ver como estabas, es todo, pero será mejor que me vaya y te deje sola… Lamento haberte molestado" Dijo dando media vuelta para alejarse.

"No! Espera!" Exclamó Athena de repente, pues tenía que desahogarse con alguien y Louis, después de todo había sido tan bueno con ella. Louis volvió a mirarla. "No te vayas, por favor"

"Oh, Athena" Le dijo Louis con ternura mientras regresaba y se acercaba a ella. "Lo siento tanto!... No puedes imaginar mi angustia cuando vi llegar a tu padre! Solo podía pensar en ti y en lo que te ocurriría cuando él se diera cuenta de la verdad" Sus palabras hicieron que Athena comenzara a llorar de nuevo. "No! Tranquila!"

"Soy un fracaso, Louis! No puedo hacer nada bien!" Dijo entre sollozos. Louis se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

"No digas eso! Athena tu eres la chica mas interesante e inteligente con la que salido en toda mi vida!"

"Louis…" Después de haber terminado las cosas con el sin razón alguna, ahí se encontraba Louis consolándola tan generosamente como siempre.

"No, escucha, quieres saber cual a sido tu única culpa?" Siguió Louis. "Tu única problema fue haber confiado en mi primo… Pero a James no le importa a cuanta gente tiene que lastimar para conseguir lo que se propone! Y eso Athena, me lo enseñaste tu! Tu fuiste quien me demostró como es en realidad James Potter que me parecía casi imposible de creer que algo pudiera estar pasando entre ustedes…"

"Perdóname!" Le susurró Athena entre sollozos. Louis tenía razón, el haber confiado en James había metido a Athena en este problema.

"Perdonarte? Athena, te engañaron! Yo sé que mi primo puede ser encantador y… Yo lamento tanto que te haya hecho esto!" Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro. "Honestamente yo tampoco creí que James pudiera llegar a tanto! Hablar con tu padre solo para lograr sacarte del equipo de quidditch!... No lo logró o si? Quiero decir, tu papá no te ha prohibido jugar, cierto?"

"Al parecer si…" Dijo Athena. No sabía como le diría que no era lo único que había logrado hacer James Potter.

"Ya veo… Escucha, sé que tal vez creas que haz perdido todo lo importante en tu vida, Athena pero podrías buscar las cosas positivas de todo esto!" Dijo. "Como por ejemplo darle la oportunidad a James de seguir haciéndote daño!"

"Oh Louis…"

"Y ahora que te haz dado cuenta de lo poco que vale la pena tal vez tu y yo podamos volverlo a intentar…" Louis la miró esperanzado.

"Louis no sólo dejare de jugar quidditch…" Dijo Athena. No había manera fácil de decirlo y sería mejor que lo hiciera ahora, antes de lastimarlo de nuevo. "Louis… Mi papá quiere transferirme a Durmstrang! Me iré de Hogwarts!" Explicó.

"Qué?"

"QUÉ?!" Un grito de exclamación se escuchó más fuerte que el de Louis, y tanto Louis como Athena fijaron su mirada en la puerta para descubrir quien se encontraba ahí. James había entrado en ese momento a los vestidores escuchando las últimas palabras de Athena y su exclamación no era nada a comparación de la expresión que tenía en el rostro. Al verlo, Athena sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por milésima vez en el día.

"Y tu qué estas haciendo aquí?!" Dijo Louis al instante, al darse cuenta de quién los había interrumpido. "No ves que estamos hablando? Vete!"

"Athena dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no es cierto" Dijo James ignorando por completo a Louis.

"No me escuchaste James? Vete, déjanos solos!" Insistió Louis acercándose a él y sacando su varita. James lo miró unos momentos para después pasar su mirada en la varita de Louis y lanzar una pequeña risotada.

"No me hagas reír!" Le dijo James a su primo.

"Te lo advierto, James, si no sales en este momento me olvidare que tu y yo somos primos!" Pero en lugar de retroceder y salir de los vestidores, James dio un paso hacia delante. "Es que no entiendes lo que esta pasando? Todo esto es culpa tuya, James! Athena no quiere verte ni hablarte, ni ahora ni nunca!" Le gritó Louis.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces por que no dejas que sea ella quien me lo diga!" L e contestó James en el mismo tono.

"Que descaro! Cómo te atreves siquiera a presentarte aquí? No crees que ya haz causado demasiado daño hoy, James?" Le contestó Louis. James lo ignoró y miró a Athena.

"Si lo que dice Louis es cierto y no quieres volver a saber nada de mi, me voy y te juro que no te vuelvo a molestar." Le dijo James a Athena. "Pero por qué no mejor le dices la verdad a este pedazo de… a mi _amado primo_ y le pides que salga porque tu y yo necesitamos hablar ahora!" Tanto James como Louis miraron a Athena esperando su respuesta.

"Lo siento Louis, pero en verdad tengo que hablar con él" Dijo Athena al fin. Louis la miró sin comprender, obviamente no era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

"Athena…" Intentó decir Louis, pero esta vez fue James quien le mostró la varita.

"Ya la escuchaste, vete!"

"Terminaremos esta conversación después, lo prometo" Le dijo Athena. Louis asintió decepcionado y se preparó para salir de los vestidores. "Y Louis! Gracias por venir y preocuparte por mi…" Pero Louis ya no contestó nada y se limitó a salir de los vestidores lanzando una fulminante mirada a su primo.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, James y Athena se miraron por unos segundos sin hablar.

"Es mentira no?" Dijo James al fin, todavía junto a la puerta. "Lo que le dijiste a Louis es mentira!" Athena bajó la mirada antes de contestar para evitar que James la viera llorar.

"No…" Susurró. Entonces James camino hacia ella con desesperación, y una vez que llegó hasta ella la tomó en sus brazos. Athena dejó que las lagrimas cayeran y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

"Por favor no llores! Insúltame, pégame, dime cuanto me odias pero no llores!" Le pidió James mientras la abrazaba cada vez con mas fuerza.

"Me voy, James" Escuchó que Athena le decía. "Tu ganaste…"

"Que?" No podía creer lo que le decía. Él intentaba consolarla y Athena salía con su estúpida actitud y su estúpido orgullo como siempre.

"Siempre fuiste el mejor en este juego!" Dijo de pronto alejándose de él. "Me venciste en todos y cada uno de los retos! Haz logrado todo lo que querías y más!"

"Puedes dejar el orgullo por un momento?" Dijo en tono molesto, mirándola a los ojos.

"Me he quedado sin quidditch y ahora también me iré de aquí! Felicidades" Insistió Athena ignorando el comentario de James.

"Ya! Para!" Exclamó James de pronto. "No he logrado nada de lo que quiero, de acuerdo?" Athena lo miró mientras James se pasaba una mano por el pelo. "Athena… Yo… Nunca te quise fuera del equipo de quidditch!" Volvió a acercarse a ella para tomar su rostro con las manos. "Y no fui yo quien hablo con tu padre"

"No, James…" Athena intentó separarse de él, pero James era más fuerte y no se lo permitió.

"Escúchame!" Pidió James. "No fui yo quien hizo que todo esto pasara, pero si quieres Athena, si quieres puedo serlo!" Athena lo miró extrañada. "Puedo vivir sabiendo que me crees culpable de todo esto! Puedo vivir escuchando tus insultos! Sabiendo que me odias, o incluso puedo vivir si me dejas de hablar y no quieres saber nada de mi! Ódiame, Athena, cúlpame por todos problemas, no importa! Trata de vencerme, ignórame, pero por favor no te vayas! No me dejes…"

"James…" Susurró Athena.

"Eso si no lo podría soportar! No podría vivir sabiendo que ya no estas aquí!" Entonces fue Athena quien lo abrazó con fuerza para después buscar sus labios y besarlos tiernamente, tomando a James por sorpresa, quien al instante continuó el beso poniendo todos sus sentimientos en él.

* * *

**MARCADOR**

**James – 11**

**Athena – 5**

**Louis – 1**


	20. DIECIOCHO

**HOLA! **

**Primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero créanme, he estado mas ocupada de lo que me gustaría y casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Por otro lado quiero agradecer a todos mis seguidores! OLI-HL-016, April Black Lupin, Cabbi Alysse, alissa-2012, Adarae, Luvi Black, cieloabierto… en fin a todos gracias por leer, seguir, y dejar reviews! **

**Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten… **

**AT7**

* * *

**DIECIOCHO**

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba inmersa en sus brazos; tal vez sólo un segundo, o tal vez un día entero, pero a Athena no le importaba pues mientras estaba ahí cerca de James, se sentía completamente segura. El maravilloso sentimiento desapareció al momento en que se escuchó un ruido que los hizo regresar, James y Athena por fin se separaron para descubrir qué era lo que había causado tal escandalo, encontrando a Daisy parada frente a ellos con expresión de asombro en su rostro y su escoba tirada en el piso cerca de ella, al parecer, Daisy la había dejado caer al entrar a los vestidores y descubrir a los supuestos rivales sumergidos en un enardecido beso.

En menos de un segundo Athena se soltó de los brazos de James quien seguía abrazándola, poniendo el mayor espacio posible entre ellos como le fuera posible y dando media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Daisy.

"Oh… Lo siento…" Dijo Daisy poniéndose completamente roja y pasando una rápida mirada entre James y Athena. "Yo no creí… Lo siento, ya me voy… Lo siento…" Susurró rápidamente para después recoger su escoba y salir de los vestidores sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que se quedaron de nuevo solos, Athena dio la vuelta para quedar frente a James.

"Será mejor que yo también me vaya" Dijo sin fijar sus ojos en él, no podía mirarlo a la cara después de lo que acababa de pasar.

"De acuerdo…" Contestó James. Athena dio un paso hacia la salida cuando sintió la mano de James en su brazo. "Te prometo que si puedo evitarlo, no permitiré que te vayas" Le dijo de pronto mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin titubear. Athena sonrió tristemente y después salió de los vestidores sintiendo como una pequeña lagrima volvía a escurrir de su rostro.

Al encontrarse de nuevo en el campo de quidditch, Athena volvió a llorar. No sabía cuanto tiempo le quedaba en el castillo, pero el ver el estadio vacío, todavía con los estragos del partido hacía que Athena perdiera el control otra vez. Quería gritar y poder dejar salir toda la frustración que sentía de otra manera que no fuera llorando. No era justo, por qué tendría que irse de Hogwarts? Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de jugar quidditch? Por qué tenía que dejar todo lo que realmente amaba: su colegio, sus amigas… James. El simple hecho de pensar en él hacia que se pusiera aún mas triste pues la manera en la que James le había pedido que no se fuera había logrado que Athena creyera en él y en su inocencia, pues cómo podría haber sido él el culpable?.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos con fuerza. No podía creer lo tonta que había sido y lo mal que se había comportado por los últimos días, se había portado como una niña estúpida, pensando solo en maneras de vengarse de James y hacerlo sufrir, cuando él había sido sincero todo ese tiempo, tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que ella le importaba. Sentía una gran impotencia dentro de ella, como le hubiera gustado haber confiado en él, haber dejado el orgullo a un lado, haberle hecho caso a sus sentimientos y disfrutar de esos días, porque ahora ya nada de eso importaba, ya era demasiado tarde para siquiera intentarlo, pues su padre la llevaría lejos y probablemente James terminaría olvidándose de ella en tan sólo unos pocos días.

Miró a su alrededor, sabía que en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraría con su equipo quien estaría esperando hallar una respuesta a lo que había sucedido en el partido, y también encontraría a sus amigas, esperando ansiosas a escuchar lo que Athena tenía que decirles. Ninguna de las dos opciones eran tentadoras para ella en esos momentos, pues lo único que quería era estar sola para poder desahogarse, así que se dirigió al castillo, tomando un camino contrario al de la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

James golpeó la pared fuertemente con su puño al quedarse sólo en los vestidores.

"Ouch" Dijo mientras movía rápidamente la mano para intentar parar el dolor que había sentido, después se llevó esa misma mano a la cara. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera pasando; Athena se iría de Hogwarts y lo dejaría para siempre. _'No si puedo impedirlo' _Pensó. "Pero cómo?" Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta. Debería de haber algún modo, una forma de lograr que Adrian Pucey no llevara a cabo su castigo, y James la iba a encontrar, pues no podía permitir que Athena se fuera, no ahora que sabía que ella también sentía algo por él. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de pensar en algún modo de lograrlo. Miró a su alrededor e imaginó como sería su vida sin Athena en ella y el pensamiento hizo que James sintiera una fuerte punzada en el estómago. _'No lograrás nada mientras te quedes aquí lamentándote… Actúa' _Y con ese pensamiento salió de los vestidores, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común, tenía que encontrar una manera, la tenía que encontrar…

Entró en la Sala Común todavía con sus pensamientos puestos en idear un plan, por lo que no comprendió que los abucheos y silbidos que escuchó por parte de sus compañeros de casa eran dirigidos a él.

"Oye, Potter!" Escuchó de pronto su nombre y alzó la mirada para encontrar a Thomas Jordan, parado en una de las sillas. "Que haces aquí? Deberías estar con McGonagall! Regresando esa insignia de capitán que no te mereces!" Exclamó señalando la insignia de capitán que James llevaba puesta en su túnica de quidditch. James miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba molesta con él por lo ocurrido en el partido. Después regresó su mirada a Thomas para subir la mano y hacerle un gesto obsceno con ella. Ni lo que Thomas Jordan ni los demás pensaran de él le importaba, ni mucho menos lo molestos que pudieran sentirse, pues ellos no sabían como se estaba sintiendo, y lo molesto que él estaba.

"Púdrete, Jordan!" Le contestó para después pasarse de largo ignorando por completo las quejas y comentarios de sus demás compañeros e intentado llegar a las escaleras de los dormitorios de niños para poder encerrarse ahí sin ser molestado, cuando fue interceptado por Rosie Weasley.

"Debemos hablar" Le dijo Rosie seriamente. A juzgar por su tono de voz, James pudo darse cuenta de que Rose estaba tan molesta como él y el resto de sus compañeros.

"Lo sé, y lo haremos, pero ahora no estoy de hu..."

"No me importa si estas del peor humor, hablaremos ahora, James, ahora!" Lo interrumpió Rosie. James se llevó la mano al pelo y lo desordeno con frustración pues sabía que no podría escaparse de su prima, tendría que hablar con ella. Rosie dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a uno de los rincones de la sala común, donde se encontraba el resto de los integrantes del equipo. James suspiró derrotado y siguió a su prima hasta ellos, ignorando nuevamente a sus demás compañeros.

"Bien, ya estoy aquí! Que es lo que quieres?" Preguntó James en tono irritado, una vez que llegó hasta sus compañeros. Las miradas que Albus, Connor, Fred y Rose le lanzaban lo ponían de peor humor. Daisy en cambio evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

"Preguntarte si valió la pena" Contestó Rosie cruzándose de brazos. James la miró sin comprender mientras se desordenaba el pelo.

"Qué?" Preguntó.

"Ay, por favor, no trates de negarlo! Daisy nos ha contado todo" James posó su mirada en Daisy, quien seguía tratando de esquivarlo, y entonces comprendió de que se trataba; Daisy había entrado en los vestidores en un mal momento, encontrando a James y Athena altamente ocupados.

"Así que de eso se trata…" Susurró.

"Dime, James, acaso tu pequeño romance ya esta dando frutos? Valió la pena arriesgar tu equipo de quidditch por ganarte el afecto de tu nueva conquista?!"

"Qué es lo que te pasa?!" Le dijo James subiendo el tono de voz. Cómo se atrevía a insinuarle algo semejante?

"A mi? James, que es lo que te pasa a ti!?" Exclamó Rose tornándose tan roja como lo hacia siempre que se enojaba. "Si no fui yo quien llevó al equipo a perder su primer partido sólo para ganarse la atención de una _cara bonita_!"

"Qué estas insinuando?" Preguntó James mirando a Rosie recelosamente.

"Pucey!" Exclamó. "Todo esto tiene que ver con Athena Pucey!"

"Te has vuelto loca" Le contestó James.

"Enserio, James? De verdad es una locura? Entonces explícame por qué cada decisión que has tomado desde que te nombraron capitán del equipo casualmente han tenido que ver con ella? No la obligaste a hacer las pruebas cuando Fred y Connor no las tuvieron que repetir? No la sacaste del equipo? No la regresaste y le tuviste que dar clases particulares para que recuperara su condición? Y dime, James no acabamos de perder el partido por tu brillante idea de ponerla como buscadora solo para que su padre no descubriera la verdad?" James se quedó callado, sabía que Rosie tenía razón, se había olvidado completamente de su equipo concentrándose solamente en Athena. "Hemos perdido el primer partido, James! Contra Slytherin!" Continuó reprochando Rosie, al ver que James no se defendía.

"Ay, por favor, Rose! Es sólo un partido!" Contestó James. Sabía que se había equivocado, pero Rosie comenzaba a hacer demasiado escandalo por haber perdido un simple partidito, cuando faltaba aún toda la temporada por jugar. Rose lo miró como si estuviera a punto de hechizarlo.

"Y Athena Pucey es sólo una niña! Una, James, de mil… Cuánto tiempo durara tu nuevo romance, James? Una semana? Dos? Máximo un mes? Jamás te he visto con una misma niña más de un mes! Por qué con Athena Pucey tendría que ser diferente? Si en cuanto te canses de ella cambiarás de modelito, como siempre lo haz hecho y ustedes dos regresaran a odiarse y a pelearse como de costumbre! Mientras nosotros, TU equipo ya habrá perdido un partido y tendrá que lidiar con la incomoda situación de contar con tu ex dentro del equipo! Entonces no te atrevas a decirme que es solo un partido, porque no me creo que Athena valga tanto la pena como para que te haya importado tan poco"

"Tu crees que a mi me gustó haber perdido? Rose, no lo entiendes? Me gusta tan poco con a todos ustedes, pero tuve que hacer el cambio! Era necesario! Y no lo hice por Athena, Rose, lo hice por el equipo" Se defendió James.

"Pues lamento decirte que ponerla como buscadora claramente no fue la solución, si aún así su padre se ha enterado de todo!"

"Ya basta, Rose!" Exclamó James.

"Exacto! Ya basta de estupideces" Contestó Rosie. "Comienza a actuar como se supone que debes hacerlo si quieres seguir siendo capitán del equipo!"

"No es su culpa, Rosie" Dijo una voz detrás de James. Él dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Athena, parada ahí detrás de él y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. "James sólo trataba de ayudarme! Fui yo quien no debí aceptar jugar en su lugar" Todos la miraban desconcertados. Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia?. James dio una paso hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder.

"Athe…" Comenzó James pero Athena lo detuvo con una señal de la mano.

"No, James. Agradezco que hayas confiado en que era capaz de hacerlo, pero con tanta presión en mis hombros no debí aceptar tu propuesta, fue una locura! Y lamento haber perdido el juego, de verdad lo siento" Dijo bajando la mirada. Parecía que Rosie había perdido la habilidad de hablar, miraba a Athena de reojo, apenada por todo lo que había dicho antes y preocupada por que Athena lo hubiera oído. "Lamento haberlos decepcionado y de verdad espero que encuentren a alguien mucho mas capacitado para la posición de lo que yo alguna vez lo fui… Con permiso" Athena se dio prisa a dar media vuelta y dirigirse a los dormitorios de niñas antes de que James pudiera impedírselo y los demás la vieran llorar.

"Athena, de verdad no es en contra tuya, es solo que no me pareció justo para el equipo la forma de actuar de James y…" Se apresuró a explicarle Rose antes de que Athena desapareciera entre la gente de la Sala Común.

"No te apures, Rose, lo entiendo" La interrumpió Athena sin voltear a verla.

"Espero que no hables en serio cuando dices que vas a renunciar?" Preguntó Rosie, pero Athena no le contestó, sino que siguió su camino hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios de niñas.

"Athena! Espera!" La llamó James, pero Athena no miró atrás y en un segundo desapareció por las escaleras de caracol.

"No habló en serio? Verdad que no, James? Sería terrible! Encontrar a alguien nuevo a mitad de la temporada sería un inmenso problema! Athena no puede renunciar, simplemente no puede!" Rosie hablaba demasiado rápido, parecía que estaba a punto de recibir un ataque, James la miró desesperado, sabía que Rose actuaba de esa manera por lo mucho que se entregaba al quidditch, pero su estúpida actitud ya había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas.

"Renunciar? Se irá de Hogwarts, Rosie!" Exclamó "Su papá la sacara del colegio por haberle mentido por tanto tiempo! Ahora lo entiendes? Sabes por que tuve que ponerla como buscadora?" La respuesta de James hizo que Rosie, Fred, Connor, Albus y Daisy lo miraran anonadados. No esperaban escuchar algo así.

"Se irá?" Preguntó Albus casi susurrando. James asintió con su mano en el pelo.

"Bueno, ahora me siento una verdadera tonta" Dijo Rosie mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón en el que se encontraba Albus y mirando a James de reojo. "Discúlpame, James yo no tenía idea" James asintió sin mirar a su prima, sabía lo mal que debería estar sintiéndose.

* * *

"Athena!" Exclamó James cuando la vio pasar, acompañada de Emma McLaggen. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde el partido y James no había podido hablar con Athena desde entonces, pues al parecer ella lo estaba evitando a toda costa. Al escucharlo, Athena tomó el brazo de Emma y apresuró el paso. "Athena espera!" Volvió a gritar James, caminando más deprisa para poder alcanzarla. "No puedes evitarme para siempre!" Eso hizo el truco. Athena se frenó y James pudo alcanzarla.

"Adelántate… Ahorita te alcanzo" Le dijo Athena a Emma. Emma miró a James de manera suspicaz antes de alejarse. "Qué? Qué, James?" Athena dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él una vez que Emma los dejaba solos en medio del corredor.

"Haz estado evitándome" Le dijo. "Es por lo de Rosie?" Al ver que Athena se quedaba callada, descubrió que estaba en lo correcto. "Así que escuchaste todo… No permitas que te afecte! No debes tomar en serio lo que dijo!"

"Pero es la verdad, James! Fue estúpido de nuestra parte creer que si jugaba como buscadora mi padre no se enteraría de la verdad!" James negó con la cabeza.

"No me refiero al juego! Me refiero a nosotros!" Dijo. Athena sintió una punzada en el estomago, todavía recordaba cada palabra que Rosie había dicho sobre su _romance_ como si las estuviera oyendo de nuevo. "No le hagas caso, porque no es verdad"

"Oh, pero lo es!" Dijo de pronto. "Esto no es mas que otro juego entre tu y yo! Porque eso es lo que hacemos, Potter, competimos y jugamos jueguitos tontos para demostrar quien es el que tiene mas poder!" No sabía porque se comportaba así. No quería hacerlo pero las palabras de Rose Weasley retumbaban en sus oídos. _'…Cuánto tiempo durara tu nuevo romance, James? Una semana? Dos? Máximo un mes? Jamás te he visto con una misma niña más de un mes! Por qué con Athena Pucey tendría que ser diferente? Si en cuanto te canses de ella cambiarás de modelito, como siempre lo haz hecho…'_

"Esto no es un juego, Athena y tú lo sabes!" Contestó James enojándose.

"Qué más da?" Dijo Athena "Yo me iré de aquí James, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso!" James la miraba de forma incrédula. Athena suspiró. "Si eso era todo lo que querías decirme, entonces será mejor que vayamos a clase. A Slughorn no le gusta que lleguemos tarde." Dijo Athena finalizando la conversación.

"Una cosa mas!" Exclamó James antes de que Athena tomara las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. "No te irás de Hogwarts, no si yo puedo impedirlo"

"James…" Comenzó Athena.

"Soy James Sirius Potter, no es cierto? Siempre consigo lo que quiero, no es cierto? Bien pues lo que quiero en este momento es que no te vayas y créeme, voy a conseguirlo" Dijo con su retorcida y encantadora sonrisa mientras la alcanzaba hasta el inicio de las escaleras, Athena lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa. "Y sabes para qué? Para demostrarte que tanto Rosie como tu están equivocadas! Esto no es otro tonto jueguito."

"Ah! Srita. Pucey" James y Athena voltearon la mirada para encontrarse al profesor Longbottom parado al fin de las escaleras, con la mirada en alto para verlos. "Fui a buscarla a su clase para descubrir que no estaba ahí" Dijo señalando el corredor de las mazmorras.

"Lo siento profesor!" Se disculpó Athena bajando las escaleras con velocidad. "Vamos para allá!"

"Oh, no se moleste, me han mandado a buscarla y llevarla hasta la oficina de la directora, su presencia es requerida ahí." Explicó el profesor Longbottom cuando Athena llegó hasta él, seguida de James. "Y Ud. Sr. Potter, será mejor que se apresure a llegar a su clase, si no quiere tener falta"

"Por qué quiere ver McGonagall a Athena?" Preguntó James ignorando el comentario de Longbottom.

"Ah, Sr. Potter, eso no es de su incumbencia, ahora a clase!" Pero James no se movió y seguía mirando al profesor buscando una respuesta. "Sus padres han venido a buscarla" Explicó Longbottom, sabiendo que James no se iría hasta recibir una. Al escuchar la respuesta, James y Athena intercambiaron miradas de temor. Acaso sus padres ya vendrían a llevársela lejos?. "Sr. Potter será mejor que vaya a su clase, ahora! Si no quiere recibir puntos menos!" Dijo Longbottom tomando a Athena del brazo y subiendo las escaleras. James no apartaba su mirada de Athena. "Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! Quiere que sean diez? Vaya a clase!" Exclamó el profesor, haciendo que James rompiera contacto visual con Athena, negara con la cabeza y se encaminara hasta el aula de pociones.

El corazón de Athena latía con rapidez. Una vez que James se alejó, ella y el profesor Longbottom se dirigieron hasta la oficina de McGonagall.

"Lamento que esto haya ocurrido, Srita. Pucey" Dijo el profesor Longbottom con tristeza, después de pronunciar la contraseña a la gárgola que ocultaba la oficina de McGonagall. "Entre, por favor, la están esperando" Athena sonrió tristemente y obedeció. Lo primero que vio al entrar a la oficina de McGonagall fue a su madre, sentada frente a McGonagall, y a su padre, parado detrás de su madre.

"Cómo pudiste?" Fue lo primero que dijo Daphne al verla entrar, poniéndose de pie.

"Sra. Pucey, por favor" Dijo McGonagall.

"Le agradecería si nos dejara solos, directora" Le contestó Adrian. McGonagall asintió, dio un largo suspiro y se puso de pie para salir de su oficina. "Ve por tus cosas que ya es hora de irnos" Dijo Adrian cuando se hubieron quedado solos. Athena sintió que sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas por milésima vez esa semana.

"Papá, por favor…"

"Hablaremos en casa, ahora obedece a tu padre!" Contestó Daphne de manera tajante.

"Pero…" Insistió Athena.

"Pero nada! No dejaré que mi propia hija sea degradada más de lo que ya fue!" Dijo Adrian. Athena bajó la mirada.

"Jugar como cazadora no es degradante…" Susurró Athena, con temor a lo que podrían contestar sus padres.

"Por supuesto que no lo es!" Exclamó. "Yo jugué como cazador te olvidas de eso? Consideras esa posición una peor a la de un buscador?" Athena miró a su padre sin comprender. Por qué entonces le molestaba tanto que ella fuera cazadora?

"Al parecer tu si…" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. "Me prohibiste jugar quidditch sino conseguía la posición de buscadora"

"No, Athena, te equivocas! Yo te prohibí jugar quidditch si no conseguías ser buscadora porque esa era la posición que tú querías! No iba a permitir que no lograras tu objetivo!"

"Pero…"

"Jamás me hubiera importado que fueses cazadora si esa hubiese sido tu meta final!"

"Mi meta final era ser parte del equipo, para que se sintieran tan orgulloso de mi, como de Agnes y Arya…"

"Pues no fue una buena manera de lograrlo!" Dijo Daphne "Tus hermanas jamás nos hubieran mentido así! Y por tanto tiempo!"

"Perdónenme…"

"Ve por tus cosas" Fue lo único que contestó su madre. Ya no había nada que hacer, se iría de Hogwarts y era definitivo. Se llevó una mano a la cara para limpiarse la lagrima que bajaba por su rostro y después dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Sr. Pucey!" James entró precipitadamente en la oficina, y pasando de largo a Athena se dirigió hasta sus padres. "Adrian, Daphne! Por favor, les pido que reconsideren su decisión!"

"Pero que es esto?" Exclamó Daphne desconcertada, al ver entrar a James de tal manera. James se llevó una mano al desordenado pelo, para después tomar un gran suspiro y armarse de valor para decir lo que tenía planeado.

"Lo siento, pero no pueden llevarse a su hija! No pueden alejarla de mi!" Dijo de pronto. Tanto Athena, como Adrian y Daphne lo veían extrañados.

"Y por qué no, jovencito?" Preguntó Daphne, después de unos segundos, entonces James miró a Athena.

"Porque estoy enamorado de ella." Contestó al instante y sin titubear, mirando los ojos de Athena sin siquiera parpadear.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James – 12**

**Athena – 5**

**Louis – 1**


	21. DIECINUEVE

**DIECINUEVE:**

James entró al aula de pociones totalmente distraído. No escuchó al profesor Slughorn bajarle puntos a Gryffindor por su retraso cuando tomó su lugar junto a Fred, pues su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente, ya que si quería encontrar la manera de impedir que Athena se fuera tenía que hacerlo ahora! Y de pronto, como si fuera obvio, encontró la respuesta frente a él. "Claro!"Exclamó haciendo que toda la clase lo mirara.

"Si, Sr Potter?" Preguntó Slughorn alzando una ceja.

"Lo siento, profesor, pero tengo que irme!" Dijo de pronto James, tomando su mochila y saliendo del salón sin esperar a la respuesta de Slughorn. Su plan era obvio, era perfecto, sabía que tenía que funcionar. Corrió hasta la Torre del director con mejor ánimo, pues había encontrado la forma de lograr que Athena se quedara.

"Sr Potter, no le dije que fuera a su clase de pociones?" Dijo Longbottom una vez que James llegó hasta la gárgola y se topó frente al profesor. "Qué esta haciendo aquí?"

"Lo siento, profesor, pero de verdad tengo que pasar!" Dijo James en tono desesperado. El profesor Longbottom lo miró unos momentos. "Por favor!" Insistió James cuando de pronto la gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la profesora McGonagall.

"Sr Potter?" Dijo McGonagall extrañada al verlo junto a Longbottom. "No debería estar en clase?"

"Profesora, por favor, tengo que pasar! Tengo que hablar con los papás de Pucey antes que sea demasiado tarde" Le dijo James. McGonagall lo miraba dudosa.

"Demasiado tarde? De que esta hablando? Sr. Potter, por favor regrese a su clase y déjese de tonterías!"

"Profesora, yo puedo evitar que se la lleven! Por favor, déjeme pasar!" Insistió James.

"Sr. Potter no sea ridículo! Ud. no puede hacer nada al respecto, eso es cosa de la Srita. Pucey y sus padres…"

"Pero profesora…" La interrumpió James.

"Ahora por favor regrese a su clase, de inmediato!" Continuó McGonagall haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción de James. "De inmediato, Sr. Potter"

"Tal vez no pueda hacer nada al respecto, profesora!" Dijo James. "Pero no cree que al menos valdría la pena que lo intentara?" Miró fijamente y suplicante a la directora, quien de pronto suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

"Esta bien, de acuerdo…" James le sonrió y después subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada y tomar un respiro antes de entrar.

"Ve por tus cosas" Escuchó la voz de Daphne Pucey mientras recuperaba el aliento, era ahora o nunca, y entonces abrió la puerta de golpe.

"Sr. Pucey!" James entró precipitadamente en la oficina, y pasando de largo a Athena se dirigió hasta sus padres. "Adrian, Daphne! Por favor, les pido que reconsideren su decisión!"

"Pero que es esto?" Exclamó Daphne desconcertada, al ver entrar a James de tal manera. James se llevó una mano al desordenado pelo, para después tomar un gran suspiro y armarse de valor para decir lo que tenía planeado.

"Lo siento, pero no pueden llevarse a su hija! No pueden alejarla de mi!" Dijo de pronto. Tanto Athena, como Adrian y Daphne lo veían extrañados.

"Y por qué no, jovencito?" Preguntó Daphne, después de unos segundos, entonces James miró a Athena.

"Porque estoy enamorado de ella." Contestó al instante y sin titubear, mirando los ojos de Athena sin siquiera parpadear.

"Qué?" Dijeron Adrian Daphne y Athena al unísono. James miró a Athena con una sonrisa en el rostro para después acercarse a ella y tomarle la mano.

"Ya era tiempo de que lo supieran, cariño" Le susurró James al oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus padres lo escuchara.

"Saber qué? Exactamente" Preguntó Adrian dando un paso a ellos.

"Que Athena y yo somos novios" Contestó James sin apartar la mirada de Athena, quien lo miraba completamente confundida y con el entrecejo fruncido. Adrian y Daphne intercambiaron miradas.

"Es eso cierto, Athena?" Le preguntó Daphne después de unos instantes. Athena miró a su mamá sin saber que responder, por lo que James apretó su mano con fuerza para darle a entender que le siguiera el juego.

"Si…" Murmuró bajando la mirada.

"Pero creí que habías dicho que James no era tu tipo!" Continuó Daphne mirando a su hija con recelo.

"Por favor, Sra. Pucey! Acaso importa? Lo importante es que ahora ella y yo estamos juntos y yo no podría resistir si se la llevan de Hogwarts, por eso les pido… Les ruego que consideren su decisión y permitan que Athena se quede aquí, conmigo" Intervino James al notar lo nerviosa que Daphne estaba poniendo a Athena. Daphne volvió a mirar a Adrian para buscar una respuesta a la petición de James. Adrian miró a su esposa, luego a James y suspiró.

"Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, muchacho, de verdad pero Athena…"

"Athena solo le mintió porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera!" Lo interrumpió James. Si fingir ser novio de Athena no le funcionaría, entonces esto si tenía que hacerlo.

"Disculpa?"

"Ella no mintió cuando dijo que había sido ella quien atrapó la snitch en las pruebas de quidditch muchos años atrás, ni tampoco mintió al decirle que ella había sido seleccionada como buscadora del equipo!"

"James…" Comenzó Athena, no sabía que era lo que pretendía, pero ya había intentado demasiado y seguir mintiendo no sería la solución.

"Yo le pedí a su hija que intercambiara de posición conmigo, pues para mi era demasiado importante jugar como buscador! Y ella siendo tan generosa aceptó cederme su lugar…" Siguió James, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la chica para que parara. "Lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí aún sabiendo que podría dejar de jugar quidditch para siempre, ella aceptó porque se trataba de mi! Por favor Sr Pucey, si hay alguien que merece ser castigado por todo esto soy yo!" Miró a los padres de Athena buscando una señal de entendimiento en sus aturdidas expresiones, pero no las encontró. "Se que suena loco, y realmente así lo fue! Su hija solo fue victima de mi egoísmo y por eso les pido disculpas y les ruego que no se la lleven!" Finalizó, rogando porque su plan diera resultado.

"Es todo esto cierto, Athena?" Le preguntó finalmente Adrian.

"Yo… Yo…" Titubeo Athena de manera nerviosa y evitando la mirada de su padre.

"Lo es! Le prometo Sr. Pucey que jamás en mi vida había sido tan honesto como en este momento!" Interrumpió James para que Athena no lo desmintiera.

"Por qué no me dijiste nada? Por qué no me aclaraste las cosas?" Continuó Adrian mirando a su hija fijamente. Athena entonces suspiró, si quería quedarse en Hogwarts tendría que seguir la farsa que James había comenzado.

"Nunca me diste la oportunidad de explicártelo…" Susurró al fin, sin mirar a su padre o a su madre a los ojos, por miedo a que descubrieran la nueva mentira.

"Adrian, por favor…" Le dijo James.

"Basta, muchacho! Ya hemos escuchado lo suficiente!" Lo interrumpió Daphne. "Ahora te pido que salgas y nos dejes hablar con Athena a solas" James vaciló un momento, intentando descubrir algún indicio de respuesta en la mirada severa de Daphne, y al no encontrar ninguno asintió y dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina de McGonagall, tomando la mano de Athena y dándole un dulce beso antes de salir.

* * *

Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pues llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de la oficina esperando a que Athena y sus padres salieran de ella. Daba vueltas alrededor de la puerta, parándose de vez en cuando para intentar oír lo que pasaba dentro pero las voces habían dejado de ser gritos por lo que lo único que se escuchaba eran pequeños murmullos que James no lograba comprender. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo todavía mas para después recargarse en la pared y dejarse caer.

"Potter?" James alzó la mirada y encontró a McGonagall quien acababa de regresar. "Qué estas haciendo aquí? Creí que intentarías impedir que la Srita. Pucey se fuera!" Antes de que James pudiera explicarle lo que estaba pasando, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y James se puso de pie inmediatamente

"No porque apruebe su relación quiere decir que apruebo el engaño en el que nos mantuvieron tanto tiempo…" Comenzó a decir Adrian dirigiéndose a James.

"Lo se, y de verdad lo siento" Le contestó James.

"Una mentira más y entonces se irá de Hogwarts para siempre." Continuó Adrian. Entonces James pasó su mirada hacia Athena, quien lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. James lo había logrado, Athena se quedaría en Hogwarts. "Estamos de acuerdo, James?" James regresó su mirada hasta Adrian y asintió rápidamente.

"Si! De acuerdo, Adrian"

"Bien, dejando eso claro solo nos queda felicitarlos! Estoy segura que a tus padres les agradará tanto la noticia como a nosotros" Dijo Daphne. James asintió.

"Seguro que si, Sra."

"Cuídala, James…" Continuó Adrian.

"Así lo haré! Gracias Adrian, Sra. Pucey!"

"Daphne, querido" Lo corrigió Daphne.

"Gracias, Daphne" Daphne le sonrió y después tomo el brazo de su esposo.

"Al parecer me he perdido de algo importante" Exclamó McGonagall.

"Athena, James será mejor que regresen a clase. Nosotros tenemos que hablar a solas con la directora" Dijo Adrian mientras McGonagall ofrecía la entrada a su oficina a Daphne. James asintió y se acercó a Athena.

"El Sr. Pucey tiene razón! Ya faltaron a pociones y si no llegan a Transformaciones perderán puntos para Gryffindor y eso no lo puedo permitir! Así que vayan ya!" Les indicó McGonagall antes de cerrarles puerta y encerrarse en su oficina con los padres de Athena.

"Así que… Te quedas?" Le preguntó James a Athena una vez hubieron bajado las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de la directora.

"Me quedo!" Contestó Athena con una enorme sonrisa. "Oh dios mío, me quedo!" Volvió a exclamar mientras se abalanzaba hasta James y lo envolvía en un caluroso abrazo. "Gracias, James…" Le susurró haciendo que James se separara de ella poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate.

"Por favor, ni lo menciones…" Dijo sin mirarla a la cara y pasándose una mano en el pelo.

"No, en serio! Jamás creí que hubiera alguna manera de hacer cambiar a mis papás de opinión, pero tu la encontraste!"

"Vamos, no fue nada…" Dijo James todavía sin mirarla a la cara.

"Quien diría que además de un gran jugador de quidditch fueras tan buen actor!" Dijo Athena. James asintió.

"Si, soy bueno inventándome cuentos…"

"Pero es que todo fue tan convincente que incluso yo creí que lo decías en serio! Te imaginas? Tu, mi novio? Eso sería imposible, no es cierto?" Le dijo mirándolo de reojo, como esperando a que James dijera algo más.

"Oh.. si, claro… imposible…" Titubeó James desilusionado, pues por un momento había creído que ya había logrado conquistarla. La respuesta de James también pareció decepcionar a Athena, quien desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro inmediatamente.

"Si…" Murmuró "Bien, pues muchas gracias, James. Tu actuación hizo que me quedara en Hogwarts… Estoy en deuda contigo"

"No te apures… Eh… será mejor que vayamos a clase…"

"Tienes razón, no queremos perder puntos para Gryffindor" Dijo Athena. James rió de manera comprometedora mientras Athena emprendía camino hacia el aula de Transformaciones. James la miró, dudando unos segundos.

"Athena!" La llamó tomando valor. Athena volteó. "No ha sido una actuación! Lo sabes, no es cierto? Sabes que lo que les dije a tus papas es cierto…"

"De que hablas?" Preguntó Athena haciéndose la que no comprendía a que se refería, pero James sabía que ella entendía bien.

"De que me encuentro total y completamente enamorado de ti" Explicó.

"Oh!" Athena lo miró como no dando crédito a sus oídos. James se acercó a ella.

"Lo he tratado de evitar de mil maneras, Athena y no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Hace ya varias semanas que dejé de hacerlo, de hecho." Athena sonrió ante su comentario. James le tomó una mano y la apretó con fuerza. "Escucha, se que sería un enorme riesgo, pero también sé que no me encuentro solo en esto y que tu sientes algo bastante parecido por mi, asó que hazme un favor y olvídate de todo por un momento, y piensa si te gustaría que lo que les he dicho a tus padres sea verdad. Si te gustaría intentarlo conmigo."

"James yo…" Comenzó a decir Athena.

"Yo se que quiero estar contigo, y tu?" La interrumpió James. Athena lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido por varios segundos sin decir nada. Entonces James dio un largo suspiro. "Bien, no es necesario que digas nada! Me lo has dejado muy claro, lo entiendo, no, no crees que sea lo correcto… Bueno me alegra haberte ayudado" Dijo derrotado y soltando su mano. Athena negó con la cabeza rápidamente y tomó la mano de James de nuevo antes de que él pudiera alejarse.

"No!" Exclamó.

"No, déjalo, Athena! No podrás aceptar lo que sientes! Ni ahora ni nunca, esta bien, lo entiendo no te preocupes" Athena le tomó el brazo para que volteara y la mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Lo que quiero decir es que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, de acuerdo? Y si, comprendo que será arriesgado y tal vez perdamos mas de lo que ganemos pero yo también quiero estar contigo, Potter…" No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Athena le decía que quería estar con él, que quería intentarlo. "No vas a decirme nad…" Dijo Athena al ver que James no respondía, pero James la calló al instante abalanzándose sobre ella y pegándola a la pared con un fuerte beso, que por primera vez fue devuelto sin furia por Athena.

"Athena Pucey, quieres ser mi novia?" Dijo James después de separarse. Athena sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo desordenado de James, y asintió.

"Creí que nunca me lo pedirías!" Dijo en broma para después volver a besarlo tan dulcemente como pudo.

* * *

Louis jamás se había sentido tan enojado como en los últimos días, haberse enterado del nuevo noviazgo de su primo con Athena lo había irritado demasiado y los estúpidos murmullos que oía por los corredores de Hogwarts sobre ellos no ayudaban en lo absoluto a mejorar su mal humor.

"Athena Pucey y James Potter? Debe ser una broma!" Se encontraba en la biblioteca, donde creía que podría pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad sin tener que oír lo que se decía de sus primos y de él en los pasillos, cuando la chica sentada delante de él exclamó lo que menos quería escuchar.

"Fue lo mismo que yo pensé! Pero al parecer es cierto! Me lo dijo Michael a quien le dijo Darla quien lo escuchó de Georgia Ross!" Le explicaba su amiga, una niña de Hufflepuff a quien Louis no conocía. Trató de ignorarlas y volver a sumergirse en su libro pero era imposible dejar de escucharlas y pronto Louis se encontró poniendo el libro cerrado sobre la mesa y observando a las chicas.

"Pero que pasó con Louis Weasley? Y como es que Athena tiene tanta suerte con todos los niños buenos del colegio?" Sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago al oír su nombre.

"No lo sé, al parecer no funcionó entre ellos." Ninguna de las niñas habían notado a Louis sentado detrás de ellas y escuchando cada palabra que decían. "Me han dicho que ha estado muy irritado desde que se enteró"

"Y no es para menos! El primo y la chica que le gustaba! Seguramente ya se veían a escondidas desde que Athena salía con él!" Louis cerró los ojos con furia. Era eso exactamente lo que lo ponía tan molesto, el hecho de que James y Athena habían estad jugando con él desde hace varias semanas y que no había logrado demostrarlo. Se puso de pie de un sobresalto haciendo la silla para atrás con tal fuerza que las chicas se voltearon a ver que había ocasionado tal escándalo y al notar quien se encontraba tras ellas se voltearon rápidamente para evitar verlo a los ojos, a Louis no le importó, tomó el libro que había estado leyendo y salió de la biblioteca precipitadamente. Tenía que encontrar a Athena y pedirle, no, EXIGIRLE una explicación, era lo menos que se merecía.

* * *

"Así que una semana cumplida siendo la novia oficial de James Sirius Potter, y dime, que se siente?" Athena rió ante el comentario de Emma antes de responder. Ella, Tegan y Emma se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor.

"Bien! La verdad es un poco extraño estar con el niño que juré odiar por el resto de mi vida pero al mismo tiempo se siente tan correcto" Athena no podía esconder su sonrisa al pensar en James, por lo que Tegan y Emma se codeaban la una a la otra burlándose de ella. "Basta es real!" Dijo Athena al notarlo "Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie! Ni siquiera por…"

"Athena!" Dio la vuelta para mirar a la persona que le había llamado y descubrió a Louis parado frente a ella. Era la cuarta vez en la semana que Louis aparecía de la nada, casi como si estuviera siguiéndola y Athena se sentía incomoda cada vez que aparecía, tal vez por lo escalofriante que le parecía la actitud de Louis, o tal vez por el terrible complejo de culpa que sentía con él, pero siempre lograba evitarlo para no tener que hablar con él.

"Oh… Louis… Hola…" Comenzó a decir de manera nerviosa.

"Hola! Escucha, me gustaría hablar contigo" Dijo Louis "En privado" Finalizó mirando de reojo a sus amigas. "He intentado hacerlo desde hace un par de días pero al perecer haz logrado esquivarme cada vez… Estas tratando de evitarme?" La pregunta hizo que Athena se pusiera mas nerviosa, evitando lo mas que podía su mirada.

"Evitándote? No! No… Escucha Louis, me gustaría poder hablar contigo pero ahora no puedo, veras… yo…" Trataba de encontrar una excusa para poder salir corriendo de ahí, pero no encontró ninguna que le pudiera servir.

"No te quitaré mas de cinco minutos, lo prometo" Insistió Louis. Athena miró a sus amigas de manera suplicante, esperando a que ellas encontraran una buena excusa para darle a Louis, pero ellas se encogieron de hombros dándole a entender que no tenían nada. _'Por qué tuve que bajar a desayunar tan temprano'_ Pensó "Vamos?" Louis señaló la salida del Gran Comedor. Athena asintió y lo siguió hasta ahí. "Estas bien? Pareces estar un poco inquieta" Le preguntó Louis una vez que salieron del Gran Comedor.

"No, estoy bien…" Dijo Athena. "Qué es lo quieres decirme, Louis?" Entre mas rápido lo dijera mas rápido podría regresar a sus amigas en el Gran Comedor.

"Yo solo quería decirte lo mucho que me alegro que hayas logrado quedarte en Hogwarts!" Dijo Louis. Athena lo miró a los ojos, tal vez había estado exagerando un poco, Louis solo quería ser amable.

"Gracias, Louis. A decir verdad yo también me alegro, jamás creí que lograría hacerles cambiar de parecer a mis padres, pero heme aquí! En Hogwarts y de regreso en el equipo de quidditch!"

"Felicidades…" Murmuró Louis. Athena sonrió "Ah y felicidades por el nuevo novio… Cuanto llevan cuatro, cinco semanas?" Dijo de manera sarcástica. La sonrisa en Athena desapareció por completo, pues hace apenas tres semanas Athena había terminado su relación con Louis.

"Louis…"

"Bueno, claro que de manera oficial me parece que estarán cumpliendo apenas una semana no es cierto? Pero, vamos, ustedes dos ya llevaban saliendo por mucho tiempo" Toda la amabilidad que Athena encontraba en Louis desapreció de repente tornando sus palabras bajas y ruines.

"Eso no es cierto" Trató de explicarse Athena. Louis rió.

"Ah no?"

"No"

"Vamos, Athena, no soy tonto! Ustedes dos ya se tenían jueguitos cuando tu y yo salíamos!" Exclamó. "No es por eso que terminaste las cosas conmigo? o seguirás diciéndome que entre tu y James no había nada y que dejaste de salir conmigo porque _no te encontrabas bien contigo misma_"

"Fue exactamente por eso por lo que termine las cosas contigo! Estaba jugando mal quidditch y tenía mucha presión bajo mis hombros…" Pero Louis la interrumpió.

"Claro! Lo del quidditch fue otro de sus estúpidos pretextos para verse a solas no? _practicas de quidditch_. Pero en realidad no podías esperar para correr a sus brazos!" Louis estaba ardiendo del coraje y Athena lo notaba. Sabía como debía estar sintiéndose y se sentía tan mal por él. "Han de haber disfrutado mucho de sus tardes juntos, y haciéndome ver frente a todos como un estúpido! Divirtiéndose así viéndome la cara… Que bajo, Athena, te creí mejor que eso…"

"No, Louis no fue así!" Dijo Athena. Los insultos de Louis comenzaban a lastimarla. "Perdóname si te lastime, esa nunca fue mi intención. Lamento que creas que estuvimos jugando contigo…"

"Y que quieres que piense si todo el colegio ha estado hablando de eso, eh? Cuando todo el mundo va por ahí sintiendo lastima por mi" Louis comenzó a reír repentinamente haciendo que Athena lo mirara extrañada. "En realidad la única que da lastima aquí eres tu, ps pasaste a ser la nueva conquista de mi querido primo… Y yo que creí que tu eras una niña inteligente!" Era la segunda vez que alguien le hacia notar a Athena que James no tenía relaciones serias, solo amoríos y entonces sintió un enorme hielo en la garganta imaginándose a ella como una mas de las conquistas de James.

"Louis…" Trató de explicar Athena pero tenía la garganta demasiado reseca como para emitir otro sonido. "Louis…" Volvió a intentar.

"Te gusta, Athena? Te gusta que todo el colegio te empiece a catalogar como otra niñita tonta apantallada con los encantos de mi primo?"

"No estoy apantallada con los encantos de Potter…" Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Louis la interrumpiera subiendo altamente el tono de voz.

"Por qué no empiezas a llamarlo por su nombre?" Exclamó. "Si ahora se hacen llamar novios y andas dándote de besos con él por qué no llamarlo James?!"

"Louis…" Volvió a balbucear Athena.

"Vamos, Athena, dilo! Di su nombre!" Insistió Louis. Athena lo miró sin hablar. "No puedes! Porque sabes que tu eras mucho mas que una niña mas de James! Porque en tu interior no entiendes como pudiste caer en sus redes, porque te avergüenza aceptarme que te haz enamorado de él, y porque no te lo perdonas! Es así de sencillo" Dijo mas bien confirmándolo.

"Que no te das cuenta que solo lo estoy utilizando? De verdad crees que podría estar enamorada de alguien como Potter?" Las palabras salían de su boca sin poder evitarlo, no sabía porque lo decía pero no podía detenerse. "Louis tu me conoces, y sabes que no resisto a tu primo, pero si quiero seguir jugando quidditch, y sobre todo si quiero quedarme en Hogwarts, entonces necesito pretender que Potter y yo somos novios, de acuerdo?" Todo lo que Louis le había dicho tenía algo de verdad, Athena estaba avergonzada de ella misma por haberse enamorado de James Sirius Potter y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo que le acababa de decir a Louis fuera verdad, que solo estuviera usando a James para quedarse en Hogwarts, pero no era así, y de pronto un temor inmenso se apoderó de su cuerpo, qué pasaría cuando James se cansara de ella?

"Estas segura de lo que dices?" Louis la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Claro!" Le aseguró Athena con seguridad.

"Y el lo sabe? Quiero decir, sabe que solo lo haces para poder quedarte en el colegio? O cree que de verdad existe algo entre ustedes?" De pronto Louis había vuelto a calmarse, miraba a Athena como siempre lo había hecho y ese tono sarcástico había desaparecido de su voz, pues había descubierto que todo lo que existía entre James y Athena era una farsa y así el todavía tenía oportunidad.

"Vamos, primo! Como podría no saberlo?" Antes de que Athena pudiera contestarle James apareció detrás de ellos y respondió. La expresión de su rostro atemorizó a Athena. "Necesito de Pucey para que mi equipo este contento y por eso acepte ayudarla! No te preocupes, Louis que Athena es toda tuya!" Y sin mas entró en el Gran Comedor haciendo que se formara una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Louis.

* * *

**MARCADOR:**

**James – 12**

**Athena – 5**

**Louis – 2**

* * *

Después de meses de no actualizar, por fin el capitulo 19 subido! Siento la espera... Y gracias por sus reviews


End file.
